She Will Be Loved
by Starkittie
Summary: She always thought her life would be full of hate and fear. She never thought it would change. One amazing night, she met the one man who would show her how it felt to truly Be Loved.
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am with a new story for you guys. This is a Randy Orton fic this time. I had a dream like this so I decided to fill it out and make a whole story out of it. I have already finished writing this so if there is enough interest, I'll post a new chapter every couple of days. Its not too long, just about 10 chapters. Enjoy! =^.^=**

I gently laid Aidan down in his crib. I softly brushed at his light colored hair that was so similar to his older brother, Landon's and just like mine when I was younger. I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't stir, just kept on sleeping. I quietly walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind me.

I pushed open the door to Landon's room. The three year old was sleeping soundly. I snuck in quietly and as I suspected, Landon had decided to sleep with half of his toys. As discreetly as possible, I plucked the cars and action figures out of the sheets. I smiled as I saw the hard plastic toy that he had gripped tight in his fist. His favorite wrestling figure. I pried it out of his little hand. I set it within his reach so that when he woke up he wouldn't be upset that he couldn't find it. I kissed him softly and made my way back to my bedroom.

I settled down in the bed, waiting for the phone call that I knew was coming. He always called when he got back to the hotel. We hated that we were apart like this. Until a couple of months ago, Landon and I were on the road with him full time. The doctor had taken me off the road, just like with Landon, in my eighth month. Thank God he had been off and at home the day I went into labor.

My gaze drifted to the picture on my nightstand of the four of us a few hours after Aidan had been born. We were sitting in my hospital bed. I was holding a newborn Aiden and he was holding Landon. We looked so happy. I smiled, thinking how lucky I was to be living in this amazing life, with this amazing family. I had never been so happy as I was right now. Just a few short years ago, my life was nothing like this and I never thought it would be.

FIVE YEARS EARLIER:

I hugged my arms around myself as I watched the snow fall over the streets of NYC. I couldn't tell what was falling faster, my tears or the snow. I had just had a wonderfully horrible yelling match with Michael. In reality, Michael had done all the yelling and when I had said something, he reacted poorly. Now, I was sporting the nice beginnings of a black eye. I had known better than to say anything back to him cause he always reacted this way. This was far from the first time he had hit me. All this, just because I had been talking to my sister Breeanna on the phone.

But, like I said, I should have known better. No one talks back to Michael Harlow. Michael is a big deal in the city. Running and owning one of the biggest advertising companies in the country gives him that right to think he has all the power. Michael has money and plenty of it. Anyone without the money that he has is beneath him. That includes most of the city and me.

Michael revels in the fact that he can tell me that my sister and I were beneath him. Luckily, Breeanna has done okay for herself. She and I moved to NYC when our parents died. Bree had dreams of becoming an actress. Soon after we arrived in the city, Bree got an audition for a major soap opera and got the job. Within a couple short years, she became one of the show's top stars. The icing on the cake was that while appearing on a talk show, she met the love of her life. She and John have been married, happily, for a few years now. She left her job on the soap to join John on his show. John is _the_ John Cena of the WWE. The only reason Michael tolerates allowing them to come to his home (the very few times they have _actually_ been there) is so that he can suck up to John and hopefully one day, use John's celebrity status for his own personal gain.

I adored John. He was a great person and he was amazingly wonderful and loving to Bree. She was the most important thing in his life and it showed. I started to cry a little harder. I was so incredibly jealous of Bree and John's relationship. They had the perfect marriage. Mine was nothing like their's.

Sure, when Michael had I started dating, he was great to me. We were good until a couple months after we got married. That was when we had our first real argument and, well, yeah…he hit me. I learned quickly what and what not to say so as not set him off. Sometimes it didn't matter. If he was upset, he was gonna come home and take it out on me, anyway.

My job was to be the perfect little wife. I was supposed to make him look good when he decided to take me places. Michael took every opportunity to remind me that I was just a lowly secretary when he took pity on me and married me. If it wasn't for him, I would have nothing. What he didn't realize was that even though I had him; I had no money, unless he gave it to me; I had no friends, unless they would make him look good and in reality, I had no freedom. So really…I still had nothing.

I know what you're thinking. Why don't you just divorce him, pack up your stuff and leave him? Well, I will tell you that I have thought about it but there are a few things that keep me from doing that. One, I have no place to go. No, I can't go to Bree and John. They don't know how bad it is. They don't know how Michael really treats me. And two, Michael would never let it happen. He would never agree to a divorce. Plus, he already told me, I belonged to him and he was never gonna let me go. No one else would possibly want someone like me. And he was right. I was too weak to stand up to my abusive husband or tell anyone what was happening. Why would anyone care about someone like me?

I closed the shades and walked into the kitchen to make myself some coffee. I thought back to what Bree and I had talked about on the phone. In two weeks, she and John would be in town for one of those pay-per-views that they have all the time. Bree, John and a bunch of their friends were getting together for a small dinner party in their hotel the night before and she wanted me to come. She knew that Michael was leaving the day before and I would be all alone for two weeks till he came back from California. I had told her that I didn't know. I would think about it. Well, the more I thought about it the more I wanted to go. Maybe I would actually have fun. Bree was forever telling me how great these people were. I picked up my phone to call her and tell her that I would come. Hell, I'd probably have a good time since I would be by myself, without Michael for a change.

Little did I know, that would turn out to be the best and most important night of my life.

**So let me know if you want to read more. Hit that little button and tell me what'cha think! Thanks! =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to Harley-Hardy01, Superstar89 and xAngelofHardyx. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

I jumped as the doorbell rang. I checked myself in the mirror for the hundredth time. I guess I looked okay. Bree had told me this get together was casual so I was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a black lace camisole under a royal purple v-neck sweater.

I pulled open the door, revealing John and Bree, smiling at me. John had his arm around her, holding her close. I smiled at them. I couldn't help it. They just always look so happy together.

"Hey guys."

"Ah, Rae." John leaned in and hugged me. "You look nice." He waved his hand at my sweater. "Purple is a good color on you."

"He's right, Rae. You look so pretty tonight. You'll knock the whole room dead." Bree hugged me.

"Umm, thanks." I looked down at my hands. I could feel my cheeks get warm at the complements. It was very rare for me to get a complement that was genuine.

"So, are we ready to go?" John asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I grabbed my keys and purse off the table.

"Sure. Let's go." I would never tell them, but I was so very nervous. What if Bree's friends didn't like me? I wasn't a very social person anymore. The closer we got to the hotel, the more nervous I got. I hope this went okay, for their sake.

Bree and John had rented out one of the large dinning rooms in the hotel's restaurant. We were the first to arrive. Slowly, their friends started to show up. I got introduced to all of them. It was either Bree with, "This is my sister, Raelyn Harlow. Rae, this is Jeff and Matt Hardy." I would shake their hands. Or it was John with, "This is my beautiful sister-in-law, Raelyn Harlow. Rae, this is Shawn Michaels." Again, I would shake their hands. So far, everyone that I met was very nice.

Bree, John and I were sitting at one of the tables as the party was in full swing. I had met everyone and found them to be ridiculously nice and some of them, too charming for their own good. I alternated from staring at my ice water and glancing at the crowd of their friends. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw John look at his watch. He sighed in frustration.

"Damn it Bree. Where the hell is Orton? I told him to be here 45 minutes ago." Bree rubbed his arm.

"Don't worry honey. He'll be here. He probably had to go to his room and make himself presentable. He had a late flight. You know Randy, he always wants to look his best." Bree said with a smile on her face. From what I remembered, this Randy Orton, was John's best friend and Bree thought the world of him. She always told me, 'He's actually nothing like his character.' Whatever that meant. (No, as you can tell, I don't watch wrestling. Michael doesn't allow that 'trash' in his house.)

I was watching the ice in my water spin around my glass as I stirred it with my straw when I heard the chair across from me slid out.

"Finally man! Where have you been?" John said.

"I had to make myself look good, Cena. I couldn't just come here all wrinkled and smelling from my flight could I?" The deep laughing voice made the muscles in my stomach clinch. I had never had anyone's voice effect me like that before. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. I was met by the most amazing brilliant ocean blue eyes. I wanted to, but I was having trouble tearing my own eyes away form his. He smiled softly at me.

"Randy," Bree started, "this is my sister, Raelyn Harlow." Randy stuck his hand out to me across the table. "Rae," I hesitantly took his hand, "this is Randy Orton." He closed his warm hand over mine. I felt it all the way to my toes.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Bree and Cena talk about you all the time." The heat from Randy's hand was quickly working its way up my arm. He smiled again. "The pictures I've seen don't do you justice." He kissed the back of my hand. My heart started to stutter in my chest. Randy's soft lips pressed against the back of my hand again. This was new. My body never reacted to anyone like this before. Not even Michael when we first met. I had to clear my throat twice just to get any sound to come out.

"Umm…thank you. I've heard a lot about you too. It's nice to finally meet _you_." I said quietly, smiling slightly. He squeezed my hand lightly.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Harlow." He let go of my hand. I put it back in my lap, closing it tightly into a fist. I was trying to keep the feel of Randy's hand on mine for as long as possible.

"Ugh…don't call her that Randy." Bree said. (She and Michael are not on each other's favorites list.) "Call her Rae, just like everyone else does." Randy looked back at me.

"Is that okay if I call you Rae?

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. I don't mind at all."

"Okay," Randy said, laughing slightly, "Rae it is."

"Babe, I think we need to mingle a little bit." John said, standing up and taking Bree's hand.

"Oh, I think you're right. Randy, do you mind keeping Rae company for a little while?" Randy smiled and nodded.

"Sure, anything for the _lovely_ Miss Taylor." She stood up beside John, shaking her head at Randy and walked over to her guests. I then realized that I was sitting alone at this table with Randy. My stomach suddenly felt like a too small cage of butterflies. God, what was wrong with me? I felt like a teenage girl being alone with her crush for the first time. Come on, get a grip, Rae. You're a married women for God's sake. As unhappy as it may be, you are still married.

"You know, you and Bree really look alike. You can definitely tell the two of you are sisters." Randy told me, starting a casual conversation.

"That's what I've heard people say. I think we may have the same eyes and nose, but Bree has always been the prettier one." He laughed. "What? Why is that funny?" I asked, slightly offended on my sister's behalf.

"Don't tell Bree I told you this but your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of blue I have ever seen." I felt the blush working its way up my neck. "And whoever told you that Bree was prettier must be blind or has never looked at you before in their lives. As much as I love Bree, you Rae, are easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." I held a hand up to stop him.

"Randy…" He talked over me.

"I know you may have heard about my rep as being a playboy. With a different woman every night. The love 'em and leave 'em type. Well, that's not me. They are just rumors. Yes, I tend to flirt, _a lot_. But I never give out complements unless I really mean them." He reached across the table to touch my hand. Why had he felt the need to defend himself to me? There was no way that he felt the same attraction to me as I shouldn't be feeling towards him. Just not possible.

"Thank you." I told him, looking down at his hand laying over mine.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth." He said, squeezing my hand softly. I noticed that when he reached across the table, it pulled back the cuff of his white button down shirt. He had a tattoo. I had always been fascinated by tattoos. I had even flirted with the idea of getting one. That was before Michael. He would never let me 'mark up' my body. I guess I was lucky he let me keep my ears pierced. I pointed to Randy's wrist.

"You have a tattoo?" Duh, Rae. Good job in pissing him off. You can see the damn thing. What a stupid question. He smiled.

"Yeah. You like tattoos?" At least my stupid question didn't seem to make him mad.

"I've always been fascinated by them. The artwork is always so amazing." Randy unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve.

"Mine are actually all the way up on both arms." I looked surprised.

"You have double sleeves?" Now, it was Randy's turn to be surprised.

"You know that term?" I smiled.

"I read a lot. I told you I was fascinated by them. Can I?" I asked pointing to his exposed forearm. He waved his hand at it.

"By all means." I gently stroked my fingertip across the artwork, tracing out some of the designs. I saw Randy slowly close his hand into a fist. It flexed the muscles in his forearm, making the design shift and move. It surprised me and I laughed.

"So you can make it dance?" I looked up at him smiling. "Do it again." He squeezed his fist again, flexing. It made me giggle quietly again. I looked up to see Randy looking at me. I pulled my hand, that was still tracing the design, back. Good job, Rae. "I'm sorry." He quickly grabbed my hand before I could put it back in my lap.

"No, I'm sorry for staring. It's just…I like to hear you laugh. I have this feeling that you don't get to do it that often. I want you to know Rae, you can laugh with me or at me anytime you want." He grinned at me. I smiled back.

Randy and I sat at that table for the rest of the night just talking. Talking about anything and everything. He told me about his childhood and getting into the 'business'. I told him about my childhood and growing up with Bree. I told him about how hard it was when we lost our parents to a car accident. In all our talking, not once did Michael ever come up. It was the best conversation I had, had in a _long_ time.

It was strange, even though I had just met Randy, I felt like I could tell him anything. We could talk about anything and he would never tell me I was stupid or judge me in anyway. It was like we had a connection on a deeper level.

Before we knew it, 1am had rolled around. Talking with Randy, I didn't even notice how late it had gotten. Bree and John came back to the table just as I stood up to gather my jacket.

"Whoa, Rae. Where are you going?" Bree asked me as I slipped my jacket on.

"I have to get back to the house. I had fun tonight guys. Thank you so much for inviting me." I turned and looked at Randy. "I had so much fun talking to you. Thank you." He nodded and grinned.

"Anytime, Rae." I started to walk away from the table. Bree grabbed the back of my jacket stopping me.

"Rae, we can't let you go home this late by yourself. Stay here with John and I."

"Yeah, we have that spare room in the suite. You can have that. Plus, we want you to come to the pay-per-view tomorrow." I started to shake my head 'no'.

"Oh, I can't impose on you guys. I'm sure you don't want me…"

"Nonsense!" John said laughing. "You could never be an imposition on us ever. We insist. That way we don't have to drive back to your place. We can just go straight to the arena. Then I can show off my favorite sister-in-law to the rest of the company." Bree nodded.

"Come on Rae Rae. Please stay." I sighed. Suddenly, I felt Randy's oh so warm hand take mine. I turned to look at him.

"Please, Rae. If you don't, I'll have to sit here and watch them pout for the rest of the night. Please don't do that to me. As a friend…" I wish we could be more. Whoa, where the hell had that thought come from? Damn Rae, you just met the poor guy and you want…married, remember? You. Are. Married. Damn Michael all to hell.

"Okay. I'll stay. But, I don't have anything to wear." I told Bree. She jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around me, causing me to lose touch with Randy's hand.

"Oh, I have plenty of things for you to wear…"

An hour later, I was wearing one of Bree's tank tops and a pair of her sleep shorts. I settled down into the unfamiliar bed. I clicked off the light. I rolled to my side, tucking the covers around me. It was nice sleeping in a different bed for a change. I would never tell anyone, but I hated sleeping in the same bed that Michael slept in. the same bed where I had been forced to have loveless sex with him for years. Most of the time, when he was out of town, I would just sleep on the couch. The couch didn't smell like his cologne. Why couldn't he smell like Randy? He wore cologne, but it was subtle. You had to be close to him to really smell it.

Oddly, this wasn't the first time that my mind wondered to Randy since we had been parted over an hour ago. He had been so sweet to talk to me all evening. I hoped I got to talk to him again. Maybe at this pay-per-view thing that Bree and John were dragging me to. As if, right on cue, I heard John's deep voice say something quietly to Bree. She laughed back quietly. I heard them talk back and forth for a few minutes. I sat up, throwing the covers off. I had to get out of the adjoining room. I was on the verge of crying, hearing how happy they sounded together. That jealousy I had, flared. I didn't want to be jealous of Bree, but I couldn't help it. I wanted what she and John had. Love. That's what I wanted. Love, not fear.

I softly made my way to the door of the suite, sticking one of the key cards in my pocket and shutting the door silently behind me. I had seen a pool off from the lobby when we had gone up to the suite. I think I'll go sit down there and listen to the water move. Maybe the soothing sound of the water would clear my mind.

At 2am, the hotel was pretty quiet. There was no one around as I walked into the pool area. Even with the opposite wall from me being completely made of glass, the pool area was warm. I walked away from the door to the far corner of the room. This way I could watch the whole room and the snow that had started to fall again. I sat down on one of the lounge chair with my back against the backrest and my knees drawn up. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my kneecaps, just watching the snow and listening to the water.

I sat there for a while enjoying the semi-silence, finally getting my mind to quiet down for a change. I jumped when I heard the door open. I moved my head just enough to look at the door. I tried to blend into the lounge chair. I didn't want to be noticed and I'm sure whoever was coming in was looking for solitude as well. My breath caught when I saw the 6'4" man walk into the room. Randy. One of the main reasons I wasn't asleep right now. I came down here not to think about him (oh, and not to hear Bree and John's intimate conversation) and damned if he wasn't right here.

He didn't look around the room, he just walked over to the wall of glass. He shoved his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans. The movement brought my attention to his arms. He had changed out of the shirt he had worn earlier and was now just wearing a t-shirt. The short sleeves stopped high on his biceps. Even from where I was sitting all the way across the room I could make out the intricate design of his tattooed sleeves. He had told me they went all the way to his shoulders. I had to fight the urge to walk over to him, rip his shirt off and see just what was hiding under that sinfully tight t-shirt. Damn, even his jeans were mocking me. The way that tight material was hugging his butt and…okay, time to go back to my room. Maybe I shouldn't be alone with Randy. He seemed to evoke very naughty thoughts in me. Just as I was about to make my move and sneak out of the room, Randy turned around. His eyes widened momentarily, then a smiles spread across his face as he noticed I was sitting there. He walked over to my little corner.

"Rae, fancy meeting you here. What are you doing down here at this time of night?" I smiled back slightly when he sat down at the extended foot of the lounge chair.

"I couldn't sleep." Cause I was thinking about you. But there was no way in hell I was going to say that out loud though. He grinned at me.

"Ah, Cena and Bree, huh?" I knew I blushed slightly at his meaning.

"Umm, yeah, but not like that. I could hear them talking. That and sometimes I can't sleep in new places." I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my butterfly stomach and caught a whiff of Randy's cologne. The butterflies went crazy. I let my breath out slowly. "So, what about you? What are you doing down here this late?" He looked down at his hands.

"I couldn't sleep either. My mind wouldn't turn off."

"Oh. Is it something bad? Are you worried about something?"

"Not really bad per say, but I am kinda worried about what I can do about it."

"I'm sorry something has you so worked up. Do you want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Without thinking, I reached out and laid my hand against his forearm. His head snapped down, looking at my hand. Oh, I shouldn't have touched him. I made the move to take my hand away. Before my hand ever left the hard muscle of his arm, his hand was there, stopping my movement. I froze. My stomach became a pit of ice cause I knew what was coming next. This was gonna hurt. Randy was bigger than Michael. I'm sure his hit was a lot harder.

I stopped breathing when Randy lifted my hand off his arm and placed it in between both of his. The ice instantly melted when he started to stroke the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I was thinking of things I shouldn't have. I could probably get myself in trouble for the things I was thinking, the things I'm _still_ thinking." He looked up at me. Again, I got lost in the ocean of his eyes. "Rae," he lifted my hand and kissed the back of my fingers, not breaking eye contact, "I was thinking about you." Me?

"Randy…" That was all I could say. Physically, I couldn't get my brain to form any other coherent words. Randy was thinking about me?

"I know." He kissed my hand again. The touch of his warm lips radiated through my entire body. "I know I shouldn't be thinking these things Rae. It's just that…" He pressed his lips to my knuckles again. Goosebumps popped up all over my body as I fought a trembling that seemed to take over my body. "Oh…you're cold aren't you?" No. My trembling had nothing to do with the cold. Before I could tell him, he stood up, still holding my hand. "Come on." He pulled me up. "Let's get you back upstairs." Randy led me out f the pool area towards the bank of elevators. He was still holding my hand and using it to hold close to his side as we waited. I wanted to say something, anything to him but being pressed against his side…

I looked up at Randy's profile. He wasn't looking at me. Was he regretting thinking of me? The elevator dinged, letting us know it had arrived. When the door slid open, Randy silently pulled me inside. I looked down at our still joined hands as Randy hit the button for the floor. A few seconds later, we started to move. Randy let go of my hand and took a step back from me.

"I'm sorry Rae." I was surprised. He had no reason to be sorry. I looked up at his face.

"Sorry? For what Randy?" He took a couple steps towards me. Out of instinct, I stepped back away form him. He took another step or two closer. My back came up against the wall. My hands instinctively went to the handrail, grounding myself.

"I can't seem to stop myself." My heart thundered in my chest. Randy leaned into me, gripping the handrail between my own hands and my hips.

"From doing what?" I whispered. He leaned in even more. His face was mere inches away from mine.

"What I wanted to do the moment I met you." His lips hovered over mine.

"Randy," I whispered his name an instant before he touched his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. I melted when I felt his palm brush against my cheek. Again, out of instinct, I released the handrail and laid my hands against his chest. God, touching him was like heaven. The muscles of his chest were hard and chiseled. Nothing like what I was used to. When Randy nipped softly at my bottom lip, while his other hand cupped my hip, I moaned softly. At that, Randy deepened the kiss, pressing his body against mine. I snaked one of my arms around his neck, while my other fisted in his t-shirt. No one had ever kissed me like this. With such passion, intensity and tenderness.

Randy pulled back form me as the elevator dinged again, signaling the arrival at our designated floor. His eyes were so intense as he looked at me. He held his hand as the doors opened. I didn't hesitate in taking it. When we walked out into the hall, I realized that we weren't on the floor of my room. Randy stopped us in front of a door. He didn't let go of my hand when he slipped in the keycard and opened the door. He pushed open the door, held it open with his hip and looked at me. He lifted my hand to his lips.

"Come in with me, Rae." I didn't say anything. He kissed my fingers again and gently rubbed his face against them. I knew if we went in the room together, we wouldn't be watching TV. This would change things between us. My mind briefly flashed to Michael. What would he think of this? Hell, he was gonna be pissed that I went out with Bree and John so I might as well enjoy what I could form this night. Maybe Randy would give me something to remember when Michael decided he wanted me. Its not like I was gonna see Randy after tomorrow night anyway. "Rae?" Randy asked again. I smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Yes." Randy smiled against my fingers and pulled me inside. He kissed me as the door clicked shut behind us.

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know if you guys are still liking it. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks! =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to TheOrtonEffect, xAngelofHardyx, babygurl1944 and alana2awesome. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Randy's kiss was passionate like it had been in the elevator. Except this time, he didn't hold back. As my arms wrapped around his neck, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against his hard body. I moaned at the contact. Randy lifted me up and slipped his free arm under my knees and carried me to the bed. He laid me down softly and followed me . Never once did he break contact with my lips.

Randy settled his body over mine, not full weight, light contact. He buried his hand in my hair as his other arm worked its way under my hips, lifting mine closer to his. I moaned, again, at the sensation. God, it had never been like this with Michael. At the thought of his name, I pulled back from Randy's sinful mouth. He took that as an opportunity to kiss my neck.

"Randy?"

"Hmm?" He said against my throat.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm married." I ran my hand up and down the back of his neck. My actions completely contradiction my words.

"I know." He lifted his head to look at me. He kissed me softly. "Tell me to stop." He started to kiss down my neck again as his hand worked its way under my tank. "Tell me to stop, Rae and I'll stop." He spoke in between kisses. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, baby." His hand was smoothing over the naked skin of my back. It felt so good to have him touching me. I moaned his name when he drug his tongue lightly across my collarbone. He lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were dark blue, clouded over in arousal. "What do you want me to do?" He licked his bottom lip, waiting for my answer. I knew in that moment, I would never tell him no. Randy could have whatever he wanted from me. I knew that this was only for tonight, but Randy was going to make it one to remember. "Rae, baby, tell me what you want." I placed a hand against his cheek. His eyes closed halfway as he rubbed his face against my palm.

"Randy," he opened his eyes, looking directly into mine, "I want you." He kissed me and lowered his body down onto mine a little more, pressing his hips into mine.

"Are you sure, baby?" He asked as he kissed around my ear. He pressed his hips against me a little harder. I could feel how hard his body was. I could feel mine responding to his.

"Yes," I moaned. I ran my hand down his back. I needed this shirt to be gone. Now! I used both hands and gripped the bottom of the shirt on either side and started to work it up. Randy had already pushed my tank top to just below my bra when I got his shirt to the top of his chest, he lifted up enough to pull it the rest of the way off himself. I took that opportunity to take off my tank top. I went to take off my bra too, but Randy stopped me. He grinned at me.

"No, baby. Let me do that."

"Really?" Michael had always made me do it myself. He didn't want to do any more than please himself and be done with it. Randy kept grinning at me.

"Oh yeah. I want the pleasure of undressing you." Randy kissed me as he move enough so that he could take off his jeans. I ran my hands down his chest to his abs which clinched up when my fingertips brushed them. He moved to kiss the hollow of my neck and across my collarbone, slowly working his hand under my back, arching me towards him. A few seconds later, my bra was being slid down my right shoulder, followed closely by Randy's lips, laying open-mouthed kisses over my shoulder and down my arm. He kissed his way across my upper chest and kissed his way down my left arm. Every touch of his lips notched the heat of the fire burning in my blood just a bit higher. Randy finally tossed my bra to the floor. The first touch of his mouth on the extremely sensitive tips of my breasts made me cry out. I dug my fingers into his hand muscled shoulders as he took his time, killing me slowly with his mouth.

Randy kiss down my stomach to the top of my shorts. He paused only long enough to grab both them and my panties and slowly started to strip them off of me. Again, he followed their decent with his searing open-mouthed kisses. He made a fiery path down below my belly button, detouring across my hipbone and down my right thigh. My shorts and underwear were long gone and Randy's hands were far from idle. They were everywhere. He lifted my leg and kissed the inside of my thigh. I moaned his name as his tongue darted out, tasting the skin he just kissed.

The fire that Randy had ignited in me was now raging out of control. He was literally reducing me to a quivering mass of need. If I didn't have Randy inside of me soon, I was pretty sure I was going to die.

Randy grinned at me as he kissed his way back up my body, placing himself where he needed to be. I had been so lost in my own need that I hadn't even noticed that Randy had gotten his boxers off and had even put on a condom. He rubbed himself against me, teasing me. He nipped at my earlobe.

"Do you still want me baby?" He whispered in my ear.

"God, yes…Randy…I need you. Please." I begged. He kissed me.

"Good, baby. Cause God knows I need you too." He kept kissing me. He slipped his arm back under my hips as he slowly, so damn slowly, worked his way into my body. He was nowhere near the size of Michael. Randy definitely put Michael to shame in every way. I knew exactly why he was going slow, but at the same time, I ached with the need to have him completely inside of me.

"Oh God…Randy…please." I begged again on ragged breath, quickly losing the ability to speak normal. Randy's breathing was sounding similar to mine. I could tell that he was fighting the urge to have me the way he wanted to. He was purposely dragging every moment of this out. He wanted me to remember this night forever.

"I know, Rae, baby, I know. It's just that you're so…I don't wanna hurt you…"

"Please…" I whispered. Randy kissed me deeply and plunged the rest of the way in. I cried out against his lips. He pulled out slowly and plunged back in, going deeper, harder and faster with every stroke. I caressed his sweat covered back, moaning and encouraging his every movement.

Randy was taking me to a new pinnacle of ecstasy. I had never been there before and I knew, if I wasn't with Randy, I would never be again.

I said his name, letting him know I was close. I could feel the build up low in my body. Again, not like Michael. He was just focused on getting off, to hell with what I needed. Randy was nothing like that. He was giving just as good as he was getting. I said his name again.

"Me too, baby." he grunted, kissing me deeply. "Come on, baby. Together. We'll go together." His strokes got harder and faster.

"Yes, Randy…oh God…yes!" I dropped my head back into the pillows as the wave of ecstasy washed over me, taking me completely under. Randy's forehead dropped to mine as he collapsed the same time I did. He smiled at me as we tried to calm our breathing. I couldn't help but smile back. Randy rolled to his back, pulling me with him. I laid my cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat that was still thundering. He wiped the sweat soaked hair away from my face and then started to caress his hand up and down my back. I ran a finger over his opposite shoulder, tracing the tattoos that were there.

"Rae?" I raised my head to look at his face. He softly ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. "Stay with me tonight, baby." He cupped my cheek bringing my face closer to his so he could kiss me. "I'm far from done with you. Please, stay." He kissed me again. I smiled as he pulled back.

"Yes, I'll stay."

The alarm blaring in my face jolted me out of my sleep. I glared at the clock as the noise continued. Just as I was about to knock the clock off the table, I felt movement behind me and an arm came over my shoulder, silencing the noise. Randy tucked his arm back around me. He pressed us back together. His bare chest against my naked back. Heaven. This was heaven. Knowing that I was awake, he started laying soft kisses across the back of my shoulder.

"Do you have to go?" He asked. I rolled over to face him.

"Unfortunately, I do. I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about, ever." He kissed my jaw. "I wish you and I could stay like this all day. Just lock the door and block out the world." He was making me melt at the mere thought of spending the whole day, in bed, wrapped in his arms. I laid a hand on the side of his face, making him look at me.

"God knows I want to. I would love nothing more than to stay right here with you all day, but we both know that I can't." He kissed me.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it." He kissed my cheek and laid his forehead against mine. We stayed that way for a few moments. I knew if I didn't leave soon, I wasn't going to leave at all.

"Randy…" I whispered.

"Okay…okay." He kissed me and let me go. It took every ounce of will power I could muster to get out of that bed, put on my clothes and walk out of that door. Randy followed me to the door, holding the sheet he had wrapped himself in and kissed me goodbye.

Luckily, I got back to Bree and John's suite before either of them were awake. I ordered everyone breakfast. It was my way of thanking them for letting me meet Randy and spending an amazing night with him without them knowing what I was thanking them for. I took a quick shower and was done by the time the food arrived. Just as I thought, the smell of the food woke them both up. They thanked me for ordering breakfast. Neither one of them suspected a thing.

Later that evening, we arrived at the arena early. We were there 4 hours before the show was to start but the back entrance to the arena was already crowded by fans. I was so afraid to follow Bree and John through the crazed crowd. Bree gave me a pass hanging on a lanyard that I was to wear at all times or I would be kicked out of the back. I was surprised when we, finally, after stopping and talking to everyone we passed, got to the locker room and saw that John was sharing it with Randy tonight, even though they were supposed to be in a match against each other later on.

I hadn't seen Randy since I left his room this morning. Now, walking into the locker room, we opened the door just in time to see him pulling another skin tight shirt over his head. I watched the wide span of his back disappear under a dark green shirt with the letters 'RKO' on the back. He was also wearing what appeared to be underwear (no wait, trunks, they're called trunks) with 'Orton' written on the back of them. He also had on knee pads and these black boots that almost came up to his knees. They seemed to be untied. He turned around when John cleared his throat.

"Bree." He kissed her cheek as she walked past him. "Cena." He nodded to John. John nodded back, wrapped his arm around Bree and walked farther into the room. Randy grinned at me with his back to John and Bree, knowing that they couldn't see the look in his eyes. "Rae," he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, "it's nice to see you again." Of course I smiled back.

"You too Randy. I hoped I would get to see you again before you left town."

"I'm glad you did." He kissed my hand again quickly and stepped away from me. He sat down on one of the benches that ran all the way around the room and started to lace up his boots. I half listened to Bree and John talk about the upcoming night's show. I kept slyly looking over at Randy, who, every time I looked, was glancing at me.

"Damn Bree. You know what we forgot to do before we came in the locker room? Water. We forgot to grab water."

"Oh, honey, we did. I'll go get some really quick." I saw my opportunity to get out of the room for a bit. And get away from Randy's eyes. They were setting me on fire.

"Bree, I'll go. It's the least I can do. You guys brought me here, I can at least bring you some water."

"Rae, it's a big arena, I don't want you to get…"

"I'll go with her. I was in catering earlier. I know exactly where it is." Randy spoke up from his seat against the wall. Bree smiled at him.

"Thank you, Randy."

"My pleasure." Randy and I made our way out of the room. We didn't speak at first. It wasn't an awkward silence, but for some reason I felt the need to start a conversation with him.

"What does the 'RKO' stand for?" I asked.

"They're my initials and my finishing move."

"Finishing move?" Randy turned us down a pretty much empty hall. "No, wait. You explained this to me yesterday. That's the move you do near the end of the match that is supposed to be devastating and your opponent can't get up from it right?" He smiled down at me.

"Right. You're a quick study. I'll make you a fan yet." We walked in silence for a few more moments. I was startled when Randy suddenly wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me through a door to our right, an empty locker room. He shut the door behind us and locked it. Before I could ask him what we were doing in an empty locker room, he pushed me softly against the concrete block wall beside the door His mouth was on mine a second later. My arms went around him pulling his body closer to mine. His hands fisted on the wall beside my head as he rubbed his hips against me, letting me know how badly he wanted me. His trunks did nothing to hide the fact that he was so hard, he had to be in pain from being so confined. He pulled back to yank my shirt over my head.

"Rae," he kissed my neck just below my ear, "baby, I can't get enough of you." I ran my hands up his back under his shirt. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, slipped his hand inside of them and shoved them to the floor. They pooled around my feet. Randy leaned down and pulled them away from my feet along with my shoes.

As he stood up he pulled his own shirt off. He came back in to kiss me. He lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist and he pressed me back into the wall. He pulled away again to look at my face.

"One night with you and you have me addicted. I'm right, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." He kissed me. "I need you so bad, baby." He arched his hips into mine. I laid my head back against the wall as I quietly moaned his name. He kissed under my chin and down the front of my throat as he snaked his hand in between our bodies. He freed himself form his trunks and pulled out a condom he had hidden in the side of them. Within seconds, he had it open, on and was pressing against me again. "Rae?" He asked. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck, bracing myself for what I was praying was coming. "Good, baby. Good." I felt his long, skilled fingers move my panties to the side. An instant later he drove himself deep into my body. I cried out his name. Randy kissed me, stopping my cry. He moved slowly in and out of my body as he kissed over to my ear. "Baby, as much as I love to hear you scream my name," he kissed my ear and groaned when I rocked my hips urging him to move more, "I want us to be alone when you do it again." Oh yeah. We were hidden in a very busy arena. "And unless you want Bree and Cena to come find us…"

"We'll make it quick." I finished for him. Randy started to move his hips faster. "Randy," I moaned quietly. Randy kept his mouth near my ear, kissing and quietly talking. He jacked up his pace.

"Rae, baby, I love the way you feel. I could stay this way forever. I could be inside of you forever." I was clamoring for release. I was almost there. He groaned as my body started to tighten around him. "Ah…fuck. It's too soon. I want more of you." Randy panted in my ear. Oh Jesus. It was right there. Almost. I rocked my hips quicker.

"With me, Randy. I want you to go with me." I moaned in _his_ ear. He softly bit my earlobe and growled as my body tightened more.

"So close, baby…fuck…close." Randy said, clinching his teeth together. He moved back to my mouth. He kissed me just moments before both our releases hit. Randy used his mouth to silence my cries of ecstasy.

15 minutes later, Randy and I walked back into the locker room (with the water) to an oblivious Bree and John. They were completely consumed with each other, barely playing any attention to either Randy or I.

I sat with Bree in the room alone to watch John and Randy's match. I flinched anytime one or the other fell to, what Bree said was the 'mat'. Bree would just pat my knee, laughing quietly at me.

"Watch this," Bree said, pointing to the screen. John picked up Randy and slammed his down to the 'mat' flat on his back. Randy arched his back in pain. "God." Bree fanned herself with her hand. "Don't tell John but I love to see Randy do that. He just looks so sexy. I think it's that you can see the outline of, well, everything." I looked back at the screen as they showed John doing the same move again and Randy's resulting arch. She was right. He did look sexy. "I've kinda wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of those arches."

"Bree!" I looked at my hands in my lap. My face was burning. She laughed and hugged me.

"Come on Rae Rae. It never hurts to look." I smirked to myself, still looking down. She thought I was embarrassed by what she said, not that I knew exactly what it felt like to be with Randy and exactly what was hidden in those trunks.

A little while later, when John and the new champion, Randy walked back in the room, I was pleading with Bree.

"Bree, I swear, it'll be fine. I've ridden in cabs millions of times. I'll get there fine." She stood up and walked over to John, kissing him.

"John, tell Bree that we can take her home. She wants to take a cab. She says she's putting us out. Tell her she's not." Randy walked over to where I was and knelt at my feet. He started to gather things out of his bag there.

"Rae knows that she's not putting us out. But she does have a good point. Babe, she lives here, I have faith in her." John pulled her over to his bag on the opposite side of the room. I looked at Randy as John argued my side. He was looking down into his bag. I could tell that he was tired. My eyes were drawn down to the small beads of sweat that had collected on his chest. I watched one drop slid from his collarbone down his chest. I closed my eyes when it got to his abs. I heard John and Bree, still talking, walk into the shower area. I opened my eyes to see Randy looking at me. His eyes were that dark blue color that they got when he was aroused. He dropped his head to lay it on my knee. He wrapped a hand around my calf, softly rubbing up and down. I rubbed the back of his neck, wishing that we were alone. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

Randy jumped up to his feet when Bree and John walked back into the room. He picked up his clothes and headed into the showers. They didn't even notice. A few seconds later the water came on. I tried not to let my mind wonder to Randy naked in the shower.

"Okay," Bree started, "I'm gonna let you do it this time but next time…" I held up my hand, stopping her.

"I can do this B. I promise, I'll be fine."

I hugged and kissed Bree and John, sending them on their way. I probably wouldn't see them again for a few months. I would talk to Bree almost everyday but it still wasn't the same as seeing her.

I stood, alone, in the back of the arena, waiting for my taxi. Most, if not all of the wrestlers were gone for the night. As I stood there in the quit, my thoughts floated back to where they had pretty much been stationed since the previous evening, Randy. I had purposely not said goodbye to him. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When we had first met, I felt the connection between us and after spending the most amazing night of my life with him…I just couldn't say goodbye. Then I heard his voice.

"Rae!" This wasn't good. I was hearing his voice in my head. "Rae!" Damn, there it was again. This time it was accompanied by running footsteps. I turned to look behind me and saw Randy running towards me. He stopped in front of me, dropping his bag to the ground. "Rae, where are you going?"

"Home. I'm going home." He sighed and dropped his head.

"You weren't gonna say goodbye to me?" He asked quietly.

"Randy…I…" He shook his head.

"I can't do this Rae."

"You can't do what?" He looked at me. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek, stroking my skin with his thumb.

"I can't pretend that there's nothing between us. I can't pretend that even though we just met, I don't feel something deep for you. I can't…" he paused, "I can't let you go, baby. 24 hours is not nearly enough time with you. Is it selfish of me to want all the time with you I can get?" I shook my head 'no'. He grinned and kissed me softly. He pressed his forehead to mine, still stroking my cheek. "When does your husband come back from his trip?"

"Friday." I said softly.

"Good." He placed a light kiss on my lips. "Come back to the hotel with me, baby. Stay the night."

"Randy…I don't know…" He laid his other hand on the side of my face. I looked into his eyes.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel what's between us. I know this isn't the perfect time for us, but we can't pretend its not there." I tried to look away. He gently pulled my face back. "Rae, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something. Tell me you don't and I'll walk away. I'll get in my rental and go back to the hotel, alone. I won't bother you again. Tell me you don't want to be with me." I closed my eyes. Randy was saying to me things I had hoped someone would actually mean one day. I opened my eyes, releasing the tears I was trying to keep from falling. My hands came up, circling around his wrists.

"I can't, Randy. I can't tell you that." He released a pent up breath.

"Thank God." The cab finally pulled up in front of us. "Come back to the hotel with me?" He asked again. I nodded. Randy kissed me. He let go of me and walked to the cab. He pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to the driver. A few seconds later, the cab pulled off. Randy walked back over to me. He grabbed his bag and my hand, leading to the rental car quickly.

"Are we in hurry?" I asked jokingly. He smiled.

"Yeah. I have so many plans for you tonight." I smiled back.

"Aren't you tired after that match you had?" Randy used the hand he was holding to pull me against him. He kissed me deeply, pressing me against the sid eof his car.

"I'll never be too tired to make love to you, baby. Ever."

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know if you guys are still liking it. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to xLou26, alana2awesome, southerncharm21 and xAngelofHardyx. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

8 months later:

I turned off the water in the kitchen sink when I heard Michael call me from the front door.

"Lyn!" Michael refused to call me Rae. It was too 'manly' a name for his wife. I walked to the door. He was standing there with his suitcase, ready to leave. "I was wondering if you were gonna drag your ass in here and tell me good bye." I ducked my head, avoiding his hateful gaze. Why the hell would I want to even talk to him? He went off on me earlier because I wasn't packing his suitcase the way he liked. I hoped my upper arms and back didn't bruise like they did last time. Those I could explain away. The fat lip, that was going to be harder to hide.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I was washing the dishes. I didn't know you were ready to leave yet. I'm sorry." I kept my head down. I didn't dare to look at him. Looking in his face, especially when he was in a mood like this, made him think you wanted to fight. I so didn't want to fight with him anymore.

"You and your damn excuses. Just kiss me goodbye so I can get the hell outta here. I'm already running late cause you're too damn retarded to pack a suitcase. You better hope I don't miss my flight."

"I'm sorry." I leaned in and kissed him. A simple peck on the lips. Exactly what he always wanted from me. He pulled away and shook his head.

"You can't kiss for shit. I should just add that to the list of stuff you can't do." He shook his head and turned towards the door. "Pathetic." He grabbed his suitcase and slammed the door closed behind himself. I went back to the kitchen and got the towel of ice I had been holding on my lip, hoping to bring the swelling down. So far, it wasn't working. I was on the verge of crying. God, I hated him so much. I hated the fact that he made me feel so weak. I hated that he made me too afraid to leave him.

I walked to the front window just in time to see him get into the limo he always rented for himself and the limo pull away from the curb, merging into the heavy New York traffic. I knew, once the car got into the traffic, he was truly gone. He was only gone for three days this time. Damn it! He was still coming back in three days. I felt those tears welling up again at the thought of what happened when he came back the last time.

He had been in a good mood cause the meeting had gone his way. They had celebrated on the flight and he was more than tipsy when he came home. He decided that he wanted to 'celebrate' with me. I had told him that I wasn't feeling well (I was fighting a terrible cold at the time) but that just made him want it more. He had knocked me to the floor and pressed his forearm against my throat until I agreed to have sex with him. Then he did, right there in the floor of our front hall. When he finished, he got up and walked away. He passed out on the couch in the living room while I lay in the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. At least he shut the front door and hadn't given everyone on our floor a front row seat to my humiliation.

I shuddered thinking about that. I needed to stop. I needed something to distract me. Something that would make me feel better. To make me happy. I headed to my bedroom closet. I knew just the thing. Or better yet, the person. Randy. I would talk to him. He always made me feel better. Plus, I knew he was supposed to be in town.

I opened the door to the closet and knelt down on the floor. I had found the hidden compartment in the closet a couple of days after we moved in. Michael didn't know about it. Thankfully, it was on my small side of the closet. I kept things in there that I didn't want Michael to know I had. Namely personal things. I had some of my things from when I was a kid, things from Bree's career, things about John's career, things they both had given me and now, more recently, I had things from Randy's career. I also had things he had given me. My favorite and most prized, the cell phone. It was how we kept in touch. It only had a few numbers in it. His cell, the number to his home in St. Louis, Bree's cell, John's cell and their home number. That was it.

Randy and I used it to text back and forth and talk sometimes too. I found the phone and turned it on. The background picture was of me and him together. The phone was filled with pictures of just him and us together. I pulled up a screen to send a text.

'_I miss you & can't wait to c u. I love u.'_

While I waited for his response, I thought back to what had happened in the last few months.

Since that night before the pay-per-view, Randy and I had been together, in secret, of course. No one knew about us. No one. I didn't even tell Bree. I wanted to but I was afraid it might inadvertently get back to Michael. Not that I thought Bree would ever tell him but…

Every free day off that Randy had, he would come here to New York. He knew that Michael went out of town all the time, so when he was gone, I would stay with Randy. As close as Randy and I had become in the last few months, if we were a normal couple, we would be moving in together by now. After only two months together, we told each other, 'I love you'.

_We had just finished eating a wonderful dinner that Randy had ordered us. He was pushing the cart back out into the hall and I stepped out on to the balcony of the room to look at the lights of the city. I heard the door open and Randy step out. He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around mine where they were crossed over my chest. He leaned in and pressed his cheek against my temple._

"_You look so beautiful tonight, baby."_

"_Thank you. You look pretty nice yourself." He chuckled quietly to himself and squeezed me closer to him. We watched the lights quietly, just holding on to each other. Randy kissed my temple._

"_I love you, Rae." He whispered in my hair. I wiggled around in his arms so that turn and look at him._

"_What did you say?" I needed to hear it again, just to make sure. He laid a hand on either side of my face._

"_I said, 'I love you, Rae'." The tears welled up._

"_Really?" He smiled at me._

"_Yeah, baby, really." He kissed me. "More than anything." The tears overflowed._

"_I love you too, Randy. God, I love you too!"_

We had only gotten closer since then. I was utterly and completely in love with Randy. He was with me as well. Okay, I take back what I said earlier. Randy had told _one_ person about us. His mom. He was really close to her. He told her everything. She knew that I was married but it wasn't a good marriage. Yes, I know, BIG understatement. She knew I was really unhappy and wanted out but it was complicated. She supported Randy's decision to stick by me until the time was right.

I looked down as the phone started vibrating in my hand. I flipped it open and read the message from Randy.

'_I miss u 2, baby. Is he gone?'_

'_Yes, bout 10 mins ago.' _I replied, waiting for his answer.

'_Good. Meet me apt. 15 mins. I love u 2'_

'_Okay'_

The 'apt'? our apartment. Last month,Randy had rented a small apartment about 6 blocks away from Michael's home. (Believe me, it had never really been _my_ home. It was always his and he never let me forget it.) There wasn't much there. We had a bed, nothing fancy, just something simple that Randy had bought online, along with a TV/DVD player on a stand. That was about it. What else did we need? We did keep some non-perishable food in the kitchen, but other than that, the apartment was empty.

Randy told me that it was for us. Our own little haven, away from the rest of the world . There, we could just be ourselves. We didn't have to worry about anyone finding out about us or if the wrong person was going to see us together. There…we were free.

I crawled out of the closet, taking my overnight bag with me. I threw a few things in there, locked up everything, grabbed my keys and my purse and headed out. I didn't worry about Michael calling and not finding me there. He never called when he was out of town. I suspected that it was because he took his hot young secretary with him and she was keeping him 'busy'. Did I care that he was screwing his secretary? Hell no! As long as she kept him 'distracted', he would stay the hell away from me.

I hiked the 6 blocks to the 'apt'. While I rode up in the elevator to the tenth floor, I rubbed at my lip and winced. Shit! I momentarily forgot that Michael busted it. God, I hope it wasn't too noticeable to Randy. I pulled the small mirror out of my purse. Damn. There was still a little swelling. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

Before I could pull out the key to unlock the door, it came open, revealing Randy. He smiled and stepped aside to let me walk in. I walked right back to the bedroom to set down my bag. He followed me. I tossed my bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. Randy spun me around and kissed me. I made a small noise of pain as he pressed on my lip. I tried to stop it from coming out, I really did.

"Baby, what's…damn Rae, how'd you get that busted lip?" Damn it, think Rae. I covered my lip with my hand.

"This? I…uh…I…slipped in the kitchen and hit it on the edge of the counter." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Wow, I didn't realize that you were training to be a stunt woman, baby." He smiled at me. "I'll have to teach you how to take a fall." I sorta smiled back. "Come on, let's go put some ice on that." He pressed his in the center of my back to guide me. I flinched at the pressure. That had to mean that my back was bruised too. "Oh hell. Did you hit your back too? Let me take a look." He turned me around.

"No, Randy. I'm okay, really." I protested, trying to pull my shirt back down.

"I don't mind, baby. Let me see." I knew that he was gonna keep insisting till he got his way. I let go of the shirt. He pulled it up, uncovering my whole back. He let out a low whistle. "That was a horrible fall." He turned me back around to face him. "What happened?" I couldn't lie to Randy anymore. Hell, I didn't want to. If that meant he was going to find out and send me away, then so be it. I couldn't keep this secret to myself anymore. I dropped my head. "You didn't fall, did you?" I shook my head 'no'. The tears freely flowed down my face. "Baby?" He gently lifted my face so that I was looking at him. "Did that asshole do this to you?" I closed my eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath. "This isn't the first time is it?" I opened my eyes and took in the look on his face. His teeth were clinched so tight that a nerve was jumping in his jaw. This was it. This was the end of our relationship. He was going to tell me to leave because I was too stupid and weak to stop Michael from hurting me.

"No, it's not." His hands dropped from my face, instantly clinched into fists at his side.

"Son of a bitch!" The veins in Randy's neck started to bulge as he yelled. "That stupid motherfu…how does he think…" He turned and took a few steps away from me. "If I ever get that no good bastard alone, I'm gonna kill him." I noticed for the first time, he had bought a new table and had set a tray with some food on it. We wouldn't need the table now.

He growled as he slapped the tray off the table. One of the glasses bounced off the wall, shattering

I dropped to the ground beside the bed. I tucked my knees to my chest and buried my face in them, covering my head. I tried to make myself as small as possible. Just like I did when Michael went off like this. I rocked back and forth slightly as I cried into my knees. I had never been afraid of Randy, but then again he had never yelled or gotten this mad at me before. I was so scared that he was coming for me next. This was going to be more painful than just a beating. I loved Randy and him getting this angry at me…it hurt my heart.

"I swear to God Rae…Rae?" I could hear Randy moving around the room. "Rae?" I heard him walk out into the hall. Maybe he wouldn't find me here where I was hiding. I heard him walk back in the room. I tucked my head in tighter. "Rae?" I jolted at the sound of Randy's voice right in front of me. "Rae, baby?" I jerked away when he laid a hand on my arm, just my normal reaction in this situation. "Shit." He said quietly to himself. "Rae, look at me." I slowly lifted my head, just peeking at him. He was sitting on his knees in front of me. "I'm sor.." He raised his hand. I ducked my head back down, avoiding the blow.

"Please…" I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise. Please, just…don't hit me." I tried not to, but I found myself crying a little harder.

"God." Again, he said quietly to himself. I stiffened when I felt his arms wrap around me. He scooted closer, pulling me against him. He laid his cheek against the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, baby." He gently rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry I yelled. It wasn't at you. I'm not mad at you." He kissed the top of my head. "I would never hurt you like that, Rae." He hugged me tighter. I could feel myself relaxing bit by bit. "Please don't be afraid of me baby. That would kill me. We're in this together, me and you. I'll never treat you like you're beneath me. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve anything he's ever done to you." He was quiet for a second. "Please look at me Rae." I hesitantly lifted my head.

I knew I looked like hell. My lip was busted. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. My hair probably looked crazy now that I had run my fingers through it. Randy slowly moved his hand to rub my cheek. He was trying not to startle me.

"You know I love you, don't you, baby?" I nodded. "You know I didn't mean to scare you and that I would never hurt you, right?" Did I? Did I know that he didn't want to hit me , that he didn't want to hurt me in any way? Yeah, I did. In my heart, I knew Randy cared about me. I had been quiet too long for him. "You do, don't you Rae?" "Yes." I nodded. "I know you wouldn't hurt me." I threw my arms around Randy's neck and buried my face in his upper chest. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to his body. His other hand softly stroked the back of my head as I cried into his chest.

"No, baby. Never. I'll never hurt you." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much, baby. I just got so mad that he would think he has the right to hurt you like that. _No one_ has the right to hurt you." He scooped me up in his arms as he stood up. He laid down in the bed, still holding me. He tucked me against his chest, curling his arms around my back, holding me close. "What happened, Rae? Why did he do this?"

I went into detail of how Michael had come home while I was folding clothes into his suitcase. I was doing it the exact same way that I always done it. Michael had walked in the room and asked me what the hell I was doing. When I told him that I was packing his suitcase like he asked, he yanked me away from the edge of the bed, where the suitcase was sitting. He grabbed me by my arms and slammed me into the large chest of drawers we had. He asked me again what I was doing. I told him that I was sorry that I had done it wrong. He slammed me again and said sorry wasn't good enough. I told him _again_ that I was sorry and I would re-pack it for him. That was when he backhanded me, busting my lip. He shoved me away from him. He had told me that I was worthless and to carry my sorry ass out of the room and go do something useful.

The whole time I was telling Randy what happened, he stroked my hair like he had done earlier. He just listened to me. Never saying a word. When I finished, he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"Go on and get some sleep, baby. You're safe here. Nobody's gonna hurt you while you're here with me. I promise." He kissed my forehead again. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I mumbled into his chest. Randy held me tight as I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I woke up when Randy shifted me to my pillow and slowly eased out of the bed. I kept faking sleep. There had to be a reason why he got up and didn't wake me. I would let him do what he needed to do. I felt him lean on the foot of the bed and grab my foot. What was… He slipped my shoe off and softly dropped it by the edge of the bed. He repeated the action for my other shoe. He was taking care of me. He laid a hand on my calf, rubbing it softly, trying to comfort me while he thought I was asleep. He stood up and walked into the hall. I opened my eyes to watch him. It was dark outside so it took a second for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I saw Randy standing right outside the door to the bedroom, dialing his cell phone. I saw him hit the button on the side of the phone for the sound of ringing.

"_Hello?" _The female voice answered. My stomach clinched tight. He called another woman.

"Hey." He sounded upset.

"_Randy? Honey, is everything okay?"_ He ran his hand over his short hair.

"Not really Mom." He sighed and leaned back against the door jam. He slid down and sat there on the floor. My stomach loosened up. He called his Mom.

"_Honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is something wrong at work?"_

"No, I'm okay. Work's fine. It's…it's Rae."

"_Oh, honey. Did you have a fight? Did you two break-up?"_

"No, nothing like that, mom. We're okay. I just…" he sighed again, "what am I gonna do, mom?"

"_What happened Randy?"_

"Mom, he…damn it mom, he hit her. She came here today and she has a busted lip. Her back is all bruised up. This isn't the first time either. God, mom, what am I gonna do?"

"_Randal Keith Orton, you had better not be thinking about leaving that poor girl just because…"_

"No, mom. It's not like that. I would never do that to her. I love her mom. If she wasn't still married, I probably would have asked her to marry me by now. I don't want to leave her, I want to do something to help her. I just don't know what to do." She was quiet for a few seconds.

"_I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to imply anything like that. I know how much you care about Rae. I can't wait to meet her."_

"I can't wait either. You'll love her mom." He glanced over his shoulder at me. I closed my eyes to slits, hoping that he wouldn't notice I was awake and listening to his conversation. He didn't. "She's perfect."

"_Does she make you happy, Randy?"_

"Yeah, she does mom."

"_Then, honey, you're right, she is perfect. What you need to do is be there for her the best you can be and then, when the time is right, you help her get away from that jerk. Then, once she's divorced, the two of you can be together and be happy, like you should be."_ Randy sighed again.

"Thanks mom. That was what I needed to hear." He didn't sound as upset anymore.

"_Do you feel better now?"_

"Yeah, a little. It hurts me to see her like this and know that there's nothing I can do about it."

"_Honey, I'm sure you just being there helps her more than you know. Where is she now?"_

"She's in our bed, asleep."

"_Go in there, get in the bed with her and hold her. Tell her how much you love her and comfort her. I can guarantee that if you love her like you say you do, then that will get her through anything."_

"Thanks. I love you mom."

"_I love you too, Randy. Hug Rae extra tight for me, okay?"_

"Okay. Bye mom."

"_Goodbye, honey."_ I sat up quietly as Randy snapped the phone shut and stood up. He turned and stopped short when he saw me sitting up.

"Rae? Baby, what's…"

"You want to marry me?" I had a thousand things running through my mind at the moment but this was at the forefront. Why would he want me with everything that I had to bring along with me. Randy just smiled and walked over to his side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in beside me.

"You have to know that I love you enough to want to spend eternity with you." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me gently down beside him. He kept his arm wrapped around me as he softly ran his fingers through my hair.

"Even with everything I would bring with me? All the baggage, all my history?"

"Baby, once you leave him, that will _all_ be in the past. None of this will matter. You and I will be together and that is all that'll be important. When you get rid of him, you and I will have the wedding that you always wanted. We can have a wonderful honeymoon anywhere you want. Then I'll leave it up to you whether or not we live here or if you want to move to St. Louis or where ever you want." I leaned up on my elbow to look at him. He started to say something but I put my fingertips over his lips.

"Is that a proposal? Are you asking me to marry you?" Randy kissed my fingertips and held my hand as he rolled to his side to face me. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, it is. Once this is all behind us, I want you to become my wife. I want you and I to build a life together. I want to wake up to you and know you don't have to get up and leave. I want to hold your hand when you give birth to our children. I want us to have it all, baby." He stroked my cheek, wiping away the tears. "Will you? Will you marry me Rae?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, Randy. When this is all a memory, I'd love nothing more that to be your wife and have your children. I want that life, Randy. I want a real life…with you." He kissed me softly and pulled me close.

"I'm gonna give it to you. Soon, baby. Really soon."

Over the next couple of months, every time I saw Randy and went to the 'apt', I would take a couple of my personal things and leave them there. A photo album here, a shoebox of pictures there. At this point, I had a small Rubbermaid box of my stuff, sitting in the living room.

Christmas had just come and gone. I bought Michael a new set of cufflinks that he told me to go buy for him and in turn, he gave me nothing. Not like I expected anything from him anyway. Unknown to him, when he left to go to Chicago for a couple of days the day after Christmas, he actually gave me exactly what I wanted. I spent one of those days, the entire day, with Randy.

I spent weeks getting Randy's gift together. Since he had gotten me the phone almost 10 months ago, we had filled it with pictures. I discreetly went to stores that had the machines where you can print your own pictures and printed off the good ones I had. Mostly ones of me and him together. There were a couple ones of just him and a few of just me. I found a small photo album and gave him that. He loved it. He said he would keep it with him while he traveled. He said that he now had some pictures of me that he could show his mom. Sure, he had pictures of me on his phone but they were too inappropriate to show her. I'm sure his mom didn't want to see her son and some woman she didn't know, naked in bed.

Randy gave me a beautiful silver keychain. One side of it had an ornate scroll design. The back was blank so that it could be engraved, which he had done. It simply said, 'Love, R'. you could open it up and on the inside was a small red enamel heart.

"Cause you hold the key to my heart, baby." Was what he told me. He just smiled at me when I laughed at his cheesy line. "Just because it's cheesy doesn't make it any less true." He told me, laugh along. I used that keychain on the key to the 'apt'.

A couple of days before New Year's, I got a call from Bree. The WWE was throwing a big New Year's Eve party in New York this year and Bree and John wanted me to come. Unfortunately, since Michael had gotten home earlier in the day, he intercepted the call. I could hear him in his office telling her, 'we'd love too'. I had picked up the phone the same time that he did, so I heard the whole conversation. She had asked if I could come but Michael had included himself when he excepted. Bree had been being nice when she gave him the time and place and said 'see you there'.

I knew I was in for a night of Michael kissing everyone's ass. He would always suck up to anyone he thought could earn him some money.

But the weirdest (and almost scary) thing was that the days leading up to and even the morning of, he was nice to me. You could say he was pleasant, almost like he actually cared about me. We were almost like a normal couple. He was sweet and kind of affectionate. This was really freaking me out. There had to be someway to explain this away. Maybe he was drinking or maybe he was high. Oh, or maybe his secretary/girlfriend was pregnant and he was gonna leave me. God, I hoped that was the case!

He had sent me out the morning of to get my hair done. He gave me money and kissed me saying that he wanted me to look better than Bree tonight. I wasn't sure how to take that. Yesterday, he had sent me to buy a new dress.

"Get something pretty sweetheart. Whatever you want." Michael had told me. I was really scared when he called me sweetheart. He **never** called me that.

I bought a spaghetti strap silk dress that hit my knees. It was a sapphire blue. I got a matching pair of heals and a matching shawl. It had sparkly lace around the collar, which dipped down enough to show some cleavage. I picked the dress cause I knew Randy was going to be there. I wanted to look nice for him. Blue was Randy's favorite color.

I had got my hair trimmed a bit and slightly styled. My normally softly waved hair was stick straight with small chunks near my face that were pulled back and pinned with clips that matched my dress. I thought I looked fairly nice. As normal, Michael didn't comment one way or the other. I just hoped Randy liked it.

Michael and I rode in silence to the party. He decided that he would drive his brand new Mercedes. He had to look good for potential clients. Just as we were pulling up to the valet, Michael patted my knee.

"Now, remember how you're supposed to act tonight?" He asked me. He made me out to be a three year old.

"Yes, I remember."

"Good. You just keep quiet and look pretty. Hopefully, your bitch of a sister won't get on my nerves too badly tonight." He turned to look at me as we stopped in front of the valet station. "If you're lucky, I'll make some connections." He opened the door and slid out of the car. That was his underlying threat. If he didn't have a good night, then I was going to play for it. Oh joy. Lucky me.

We walked into the ballroom that was elaborately decorated in a WWE theme. Michael had his arm around me. Not affectionately, possessively. He wanted to make sure he knew where my place was and that I was making him look good. I looked around taking in the décor. There were black, silver and red streamers strewn from the ceiling along with a large mesh net which looked to contain matching balloons and confetti. There were over-sized posters on the walls of the pay-per-views of the past year and posters of the superstars. Right when you walked in, there was a poster of John and competing for attention right beside it was Randy. God he looked amazing. I was pulled out of my beginnings of a daydream about the last time I saw Randy by Bree's voice.

"Rae." She hugged me. "I'm so glad you could make it." She held me back at arms length. "You look wonderful. I think blue may be your color." She hugged me again.

"You're right babe," John said, hugging me as well, "blue is definitely her color." He turned to shake Michael's hand. "Glad you could make it too, man. Let's go sit at the table. I have something I want to talk to you about." Bree kissed his cheek. She told him that she was going to talk to 'the girls' and would be back in a couple of minutes.

Michael grabbed my wrist and led me over to the table. Surprisingly, he did pull out my chair for me. Just trying to look good for John.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Cena?" Michael asked John as soon as we were seated.

"I had someone come up to me with something and I immediately thought about you." John went on to tell him about an advertising contract between the WWE and a couple of companies in Japan. If it all went well, this deal could make Michael millions. I could literally see him salivating at this opportunity. "The only bad thing is that you gotta leave the day after tomorrow. I'm sure it'll suck to leave your lovely wife so soon and be gone for almost 3 weeks." Michael scoffed.

"That's not important." In my head, I was jumping for joy. He was going to be gone for three weeks. This was going to be the best New Year's ever. I glanced up at John from my lap. I could tell by the look on his face, Michael saying essentially that I wasn't important, bothered him.

Before John could say anything, Bree came back over to the table. I heard her voice before I saw her.

"Hey guys. Look who I found wondering around. Since we have an extra seat, he's gonna sit with us." I looked up and had to fight to keep the giant smile off my face. Bree had Randy by the hand and was dragging him closer to our table. He gave the table a small grin. "Randy, you've met Rae." Randy nodded, completely playing the part. He held his hand out to me.

"Mrs. _Harlow_, it's nice to see you again." I was the only one who noticed how sarcastically he said 'Harlow'. I knew how much he hated Michael. I put my hand in his and shook it innocently.

"You too, Mr. Orton." He smiled at me.

"Randy. Call me Randy." I smiled back slightly as he slowly let go of my hand, making it a secret caress.

"Okay." He took the empty seat beside me and sat down. I could feel Michael practically vibrating in his seat. Randy was someone new he could suck up to. Bree sighed. She must have been able to see how antsy Michael was.

"Randy, this is Rae's husband, Michael Harlow. Michael, this is Randy Orton." Randy put one hand on the back of my chair and leaned across me. He was a few inches in front of me. I could smell his subtly cologne. We were close enough that, if I didn't think I would get caught, I could kiss Randy's neck. He held his hand out to Michael.

"I've heard a lot about you." Randy said, shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Orton." Randy pulled his hand away, leaving Michael rubbing his hand. He laughed to himself. "That's a hell of a grip you have on you." Randy rubbed up and down on the back of my bare shoulder with his thumb where no one could see.

"I could say the same about you." Randy said, referring to things that had nothing to do with handshakes. He slowly removed his hand from my chair, caressing my shoulder the whole way. John, Randy and Bree settled into a conversation about nothing. After about 15 minutes of listening to them talk about things that had nothing to do with him, Michael lost interest. He got up and excused himself. He leaned down to me.

"Stay here, Lyn." He whispered sternly to me. I hoped no one heard that as I nodded. I ventured a quick glance at Randy from the corner of my eye as Michael walked away. He was playing with his drink, not looking at anyone. I could see the nerve jumping in his jaw. He had heard.

"John," Bree started, "Vince is over there," she pointed behind her (she had turned in her seat to speak to someone), "he wants us to come over."

"Okay." They stood up.

"Randy?" He looked up from his drink as Bree said his name. "Keep Rae company for a minute?" He looked at me.

"Sure Bree. I don't mind." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." John patted Randy's shoulder as they walked away. Randy was still looking at me and I was still looking at my hands in my lap.

"You heard him didn't you?" I asked him quietly. I saw his hand sneak into my line of vision as he took my own. He laced our fingers together.

"Its taking everything I have not to get up, walk over there and slam his ass through that fuckin' table." I glanced up across the room where Michael was drinking a beer and hitting on some woman. She was clearly not into him. That wasn't deterring him in the least. "He has the most beautiful woman in the world sitting at this table and he's treating her like she's a dog, telling her to stay and he's over there," he nodded his chin towards Michael, "hitting on the girls right in front of you." He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I don't care. Let him do whatever the hell he wants to do. He's leaving for three weeks. I don't care what he does as long as he leaves." I looked at him. I smiled slightly. "Do you like this dress?" I asked changing the subject. He grinned.

"Baby, you look amazing tonight. You look so damn hot in blue."

"I picked it because I knew you'd be here. I know you love blue."

"Especially on you baby." He leaned in just a bit. "I wish I was the one taking it off of you tonight."

"Me too." I sighed as John and Bree started to make their way back over to the table. He let go of my hand and slid his hand onto my knee under the tablecloth, again, where no one could see. "Feeling pretty bold tonight aren't you?" He laughed quietly.

"Damn right I am. What I really want to do is shove everything off this table, throw you on top of it and have my way with you. To hell with the consequences." I was still blushing when Bree and John sat back down. The three of them fell right back into the conversation they were having before. Eventually, Michael came back to the table, just as dinner was being served.

"So, Randy," Michael started after we had all finished eating, "how come you didn't bring a date with you tonight?" Randy rubbed the inside of my knee. His hand had stayed right there all through dinner.

"My girlfriend had other commitments tonight."

"So? You could have brought someone else." Randy's hand hesitated for a second.

"Why would I do that? I actually _love_ her. I wouldn't want to do something that would intentionally hurt her." Randy said. I could tell he was getting angry and was fighting not to show it. Before Michael could say something else stupid Bree spoke up.

"So Randy, tell us more about this mystery woman you've been seeing. How come you've never brought her so we can meet her?"

"She probably isn't real." Michael said, smirking at Randy. He grinned back at Michael. He squeezed my knee gently.

"I assure you, she is very much real." He turned and looked at Bree. "We wanted to keep our relationship private. What else would you like to know B?" She smiled at him.

"Okay, what does she look like? What does she do?" Randy's hand slid from my knee to my thigh under the edge of my dress.

"She's about 5'6", dark wavy hair that comes just past her shoulders, beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could light up the whole damn city."

"What about her body?" John asked. Bree smacked his arm.

"John!" He just shrugged.

"What? I was just asking." Randy grinned and squeezed my thigh softly.

"Killer, man. Completely killer." John chuckled, earning him another smack from Bree. Randy just smiled.

"So…" Bree waved a hand, urging him to continue.

"She's a secretary at a small law firm. I met her through her sister and brother-in-law. Her parents died a few years ago." He glanced at me and then back at Bree. He had just described me. I didn't know about the killer body part but… "Anything else you wanna know?" Randy asked Bree.

"Does she have a name?" Randy grinned and rubbed his hand higher up on the inside of my thigh, making me sit up a little straighter.

"Emily Williams." My alter-ego. Emily was my middle name and Williams was our mother's maiden name. They were both pretty common names so Bree didn't connect the two.

"Emily. That's a pretty name." Bree said, smiling.

"Aww, RKO's in love." John said, messing with Randy. He just smiled.

"Yeah," he squeezed my thigh again, "I guess I am."

Later that night, Randy had gone to talk to someone, Bree was off talking to someone and John was left sitting at the table with Michael and I. John was extremely irritated by Michael but he was trying very, very hard to hide it. At one point, I excused myself to use the bathroom.

Off to one side of the ballroom was a long hall that at the end housed private bathrooms. (You know, the ones where one person goes in, locks the door and has the room to themselves.) I unlocked the door and started to step out into the hall, when I walked into someone. As I looked up to apologize, I looked up into Randy's smiling face. He kept smiling as he walked me backward, right back into the bathroom. He locked the door behind himself.

"I've been waiting all night to get you alone." He said with a grin.

"Really, Mr. Orton? And why would that be?" I asked, teasing him back. He started to walk towards me.

"Cause I've been wanting to do _this_," he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against him, "all night, baby." I laid my arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss got hot quickly. The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall and Randy was laying scalding kisses down the side of my throat. I moaned his name quietly as I felt his warm hands slid up my bare thighs, pushing the skirt of my dress up to my hips.

He suddenly lifted me up and set me on the counter where the sink was. I wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him close to me. I started to unbutton his un-tucked black dress shirt. I needed to touch him. Randy continued to kiss my neck. I pushed the sides of his shirt apart as I cleared the last button. I ran my hands over his chest and trailed my fingertips down his abs till I got to the top of his pants.

"Randy?" I whispered.

"Yes, baby." He whispered by my ear.

"Can we be quick?" Randy lifted his head to look at me knowing exactly what I was asking.

"Do we have to be?" He asked smiling. I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Please. I need you, right now and I don't want Mic…" Randy put his finger over my lips.

"Don't say his name, Rae. I don't want to hear his name." He kissed me. He deepened the kiss, distracting me. Randy gripped both of my both of my hips, pulling me to the very edge of the counter. He kept kissing me as he moved my panties to the side and in the next instant, filled me completely. We both moaned.

"I love you, Rae." Randy said, pulling his mouth away form mine. He started to move his hips in a quick pace that made me moan again, quietly.

"Ah…God…Randy…I love you too." I hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him back in to kiss me. The pace we set was rapidly dragging us to a release I kissed the side of Randy's neck as I skirted my release. I moaned again as I got closer.

"We gotta stay quiet, baby." He groaned in my ear. I just nodded. To keep myself from crying out, I bit the top of his shoulder, which muffled my sounds as my release slammed into me. Randy groaned kinda loudly as his release hit him. I kissed the spot that I had bitten. I knew it was gonna leave a mark. I leaned back so that I could look at his face. I smiled.

"I thought we were supposed to quiet." He grinned and kissed me. He leaned his forehead against mine. It was something we always found ourselves doing. It seemed to connect us to each other.

"Sorry." He said, laughing quietly.

"Me too." I told him, rubbing the spot I made on his shoulder. "It's gonna leave a mark." He grinned.

"I don't care. I'll wear it with pride."

We cleaned ourselves up and snuck out of the bathroom. Randy went out first and a few minutes later, I came out. Thank God no one was in the hall. When I got back to the ballroom, everyone was away from our table. Michael was _again_ flirting with some girl. Whatever, I really didn't care.

I sat alone at the table for good half an hour before Michael came back to sit down. I could tell by the look on his face that something had made him mad. Goody. Looks like I was gonna be in for a shity night. He just sat there, not saying a word silently fuming about something.

About 20 minutes to 12, the waiter came by our table to ask if we would like something else to drink. I was about to ask for a refill on my water when Michael spoke up.

"We don't need anything. We're done." Michael pretty much growled at the poor guy. He waved the waiter away. He shoved back his chair and put his suit jacket on. "Get up. We're leaving."

"Oh, can we stay until midnight? It's almost time." Michael glared at me. Damn it! What was I thinking? He grabbed my upper arm and violently jerked me up out of my chair.

"No, we can't stay. Now get your shit together." He was in my face, angrily gritting his teeth at me. "We're fuckin' leaving." The grip on my arm got tighter.

"Ah…Michael, please…you're hurting me." I said quietly.

"So? No one here can stop me from doing whatever the hell I want to do to you. You belong to me Lyn." He shook me slightly but again violently. "I can do what the fuck I want to do."

"Please…" I whispered.

"I think she said she doesn't want to go." Randy's deep voice sounded from behind me. I closed my eyes. Oh shit. Randy was livid. He must have seen everything.

"This has nothing to do with you _Orton_. Butt the fuck out. Its none of your damn business." I felt Randy take a step towards me.

"I'll show you what's my business, asshole." I turned slightly and put my hand on Randy's chest. He instantly stopped moving. Without taking his angry eyes off of Michael, he laid is hand over mine, holding it against his chest.

"Randy," he looked at me, "please. Everything's fine. We're fine." I pleaded with him, trying to let it show in my eyes, trying to make him understand. The more he fought with Michael, the worse it would be for me in the end. He sighed and let go of my hand. He wasn't happy about letting me go with him. He knew what was about to happen. Michael jerked me back around. He shoved my shawl and purse at me.

"Here's your shit." He, again, Jerked me away from Randy and started pulling me towards the door. "I hope you enjoyed this party cause it's the last one I'm ever fuckin' brining you to." Michael threatened.

Dread settled in the pit of my stomach as the large wooden doors closed behind me. That sound, I was sure, was the beginning sound of my night in hell.

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to simpleehopee, barnsley gal 09, alana2awesome, southerncharm21 and xAngelofHardyx. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 5. The first part is a little rough but towards the end, it gets better. **

Michael didn't let go of my arm until we got to the car in the parking deck. He didn't even let the valet go get the car. He just demanded his keys and stormed off, dragging me behind him. He threw me up against the side of the car, making me painfully hit my hip. I'll be damned if I was going to rub it. I learned a long time ago, you let Michael know something hurts, he's gonna do it again. Hence what happened in the ballroom.

"Get in the car." Michael yelled at me. I couldn't help but flinch as his angry voice echoed through the deck. I didn't say anything as I climbed in the car, Michael climbing in as soon as I shut the door. Silence. He said nothing as we made our way out of the deck. Honestly, his silence was terrifying. I would rather him yell at me. Sometimes, when he yelled, it dispelled most of his anger and he didn't hit me. This wasn't going to be one of those times. I jumped when he finally spoke up.

"Give me your phone."

"What?" I asked quietly. Why did he need my crappy phone when I knew that he had a fancy phone in his pocket?

"Give me your God damn phone!" He said slowly, drawing out every word through gritted teeth like I was stupid. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and handed it to him. He casually rolled down his window, letting the freezing December night air fill the car. "You won't need this anymore. You won't talk to those fucking people ever again." He threw my phone out the window. This wasn't good.

Michael grabbed my forearm as soon as I got out of the car at home, he kept the death grip on my arm the entire ride up in the elevator and into the apartment. He marched me back to the bedroom. He shoved me inside.

"You stupid worthless bitch." He grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me backwards away from him. It was so forceful, I lost my footing and fell to the floor. "Look at you. You can't even stand up. How much did you drink tonight Lyn?"

"I didn't drink anything."

"Bullshit!" He smacked me in the side of my head making me fall over to my side. "I bring you to things like this to make me look good." He kicked me in my lower chest. I cried out as the pain ripped through me. "You made me look like a fuckin' fool in front of those assholes." He kicked me a few more times As bad as it hurt, I didn't cry out again. It hurt to breathe. Michael grabbed me by my upper arms and yanked me off the floor. He got right in my face. "You made me look weak in front of that Orton asshole." His grip got tighter. "Do I feel weak?" I shook my head 'no'. He shook me back and forth hard. "Do I feel fuckin' weak?" He yelled.

"No." He grabbed my face, making me look him in the eyes.

"Are you fuckin' that Orton guy behind my back?" I'm not sure what possessed me to answer him back this way.

"Would you rather me fuck him in front of you?" Michael slammed me into the large chest of drawers. Pain radiated through my whole body.

"Are you fuckin' Orton?" He yelled at me again, slamming me again and spinning me away from the chest of drawers. Why lie? He's already hurting me. Maybe if I tell him the truth… "Are you?"

"Yes." I whispered. Michael reared back and open handed slapped me. He hit me so hard it made me stumble and fall back on the bed.

"Why are you God damn lying to me? I'm not stupid, Lyn. He wouldn't want a retarded whoring bitch like you anyway." Michael shoved me over on to my side and unzipped the back of my dress. He let me fall back over to my back. He grabbed the bottom hem of the dress and yanked hard, popping the straps and pulled the dress off. He tossed it off to the side. He harshly grabbed my thighs right above my knees and shoved me back further on the bed. He leaned a knee on the bed, un-tucked his shirt and started to unbutton it. I just stared at him. He pulled it off and threw it near my destroyed dress. When he went for his belt, I spoke up.

"Wha…what are you doing?" I asked. I would never tell him, but right now, I was absolutely, out of my mind terrified of Michael. He had a scary violent look in his eyes. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. He undid his belt and pants and shoved them down to his knees, leaving him in his underwear.

"You want someone to fuck you, right?" He clamped down on my thighs right above my knees again and forced (cause I actually fought him) my legs apart so that he could crush his hips against mine. Michael leaned into my face. "I'm gonna fuck you Lyn." Oh God.

"No, Michael, please, don't." I begged, pushing at his chest as hard as I could, trying to get him off of me. He ignored my plea. He ground his hips against mine.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you _sweetheart_." The emphasis on 'sweetheart' was what did it. I started to cry as I fought back the best I could.

"No! Don't do this, please!" When I hit his chest, he slapped me again in almost the exact same spot as before. I was momentarily stunned by the force of the slap. Michael took advantage of the situation. He let go of my legs and grabbed my wrists. He shoved them down on the bed beside my head. He pressed his full weight on to them. No matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't move.

"You know better than to hit me Lyn." He ground his hips against me again. I closed my eyes and looked away from him as the tears endlessly rolled down my face. He chuckled. It was a scary sound. "I know what's wrong here." He pushed my face back to look at him. I opened my eyes, looking into his half-crazed face. "You wish I was someone else, don't you?" I didn't answer. I had already gotten myself in enough trouble. My silence only served to piss him off more. He growled at me and wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing. "You wish someone else was about to fuck you, don't you?" He screamed at me, squeezing harder, effectively cutting off my ability to breathe. Oh God. This was it. He was actually going to kill me this time. At least I had gotten to see Bree, John and Randy one last time. Michael squeezed a bit harder, bring my attention back to him. "Don't you?" I just nodded as the tears steadily flowed. It was what he wanted me to tell him anyway.

Abruptly, he let me go. I sucked in precious air and coughed as it flowed in. That only made my chest scream in pain. I didn't care move as Michael got out of the bed and put his shirt back on. He went to the closet and grabbed an overnight bag and quickly stuffed some clothes into it. I watched him move around the room, silently crying. I didn't want to make a noise. I didn't want his attention back on me. Michael finally zipped up his bag and looked back at me. He shook his head.

"You truly are a pathetic bitch, Lyn." He sighed heavily. "I can't even look at you. I don't want to even be in the same room with you. No, fuck that. I don't want to be in the same damn country as you. I'm catching a flight out tonight." He grabbed his bag and headed to the front door. "See you in three weeks _sweetheart_." He called out seconds before he slammed the door behind himself. I closed my eyes when the tears started to roll faster down my cheeks.

I attempted to roll over to my side. God it hurt so bad to move. The worst part, it hurt to take a breath. Oddly, I was kinda happy. At least he was gone. For awhile anyway.

I finally got to my side and curled in on myself as best I could. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to block out the pain and tried to think of anything else. I brought up a picture of Randy in my mind. I wished that he was here to hold me. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I cringed at the harsh sound of the phone ringing on the nightstand near my head. My head was killing me. I didn't know if it was the hits I took last night or the fact that I cried most of the night last night. Probably both.

It took me forever to reach the phone. Every move I made, pain shot through my body.

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound as cheerful as I could, just in case it was someone looking for Michael.

"_Hey Rae Rae! Happy New Year!" _Bree was extra cheerful this morning.

"Yeah, you too."

"_So, John and I were wondering what you and…"_ she paused, not wanting to say his name, _'Michael were doing today. We wanted to invite the two of you to brunch."_

"Michael left last night. Wanted to get an early jump on that new project." I heard Bree sigh in relief.

"_Good. Good for him. Then that means we'll see you there, right?"_

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

"_Okay." _She went on to tell me where and when to meet them. _"Oh, and one of John's friend might come along too. Cool?"_

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then." It took me nearly 20 minutes to get out of the bed. The pain was horrible. I didn't want to look in the mirror like I normally did after one of Michael's rages. As much pain as I was in, I knew it wouldn't be pretty. When I got out of the shower, I put on a big long sleeve turtleneck sweater. I knew that would cover most of the bruises. When I finally did look in the mirror, I saw the slight swelling of my cheek along with some pretty bruising right along the cheekbone. I caked on the foundation covering it the best I could.

Finally, an hour and a half later, I walked into the restaurant on the ground floor of Bree and John's hotel. I asked for the 'Taylor party', like I was told to and was whisked away to a private dining room. I was greeted by Bree, John…and Randy. I almost cried at the sight of him sitting there. I could tell, by the look in his eyes, he knew I had been hurt last night. I tried to keep my composure as I sat down, when all I wanted to do was throw myself into Randy's arms and cry.

I took the empty seat beside Randy. I fought hard to hide the flinch when my body came up against the back of the chair. No one seemed to notice. Randy discretely slipped his hand under the table to rub my own hand where it was laying in my lap. He totally knew.

I carried on the conversation with the three of them, trying to keep up the front that everything was perfectly fine. When in reality, every time I breathed in, pain radiated through my chest. Michael did some serious damage this time. The front stayed in place until dessert. I was almost home free, until I reached for a napkin in the center of the table. I didn't notice the sleeve of my sweater riding up until it was too late.

"Damn Rae," John said, "what happened to your wrist? You didn't have that last night." I pulled my hand back quickly and put it in my lap. Why did John have to pick today to be observant?

"Nothing." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"Here," John held out his hand. "Let me see. Make sure everything's okay."

"No. That's not necessary, John. I'm…" Bree cut me off.

"You can let him see it, Rae. John went to school for sports medicine. He's pretty good at assessing an injury." I felt Randy place a hand on my knee. He was encouraging me to tell them. I flinched slightly when he unknowingly squeezed my hidden bruises. I looked up into the smiling faces of my family. I took a deep painful breath as I gave John my slightly swollen wrist. I was about to ruin their day.

John pushed my sweater off my left wrist. He twisted my arm around noticing the bruise and swelling went all the way around.

"What happened Rae? This is a pretty nasty bruise. Is it hurting you?" John asked. I just nodded and kept looking in my lap. I didn't want them to see me crying. I didn't stop him when he pushed the sleeve of my sweater up higher. "Damn Rae, here's another…" He stopped talking when he found the bruise on my forearm. I knew from experience, the way Michael was holding my arm last night, the bruises would have distinct finger marks. I felt Randy tense up beside me as he caught a glimpse of the marks.

"Rae?" Bree said. "Rae, these look like someone's hand." I nodded slightly. I started to cry a bit harder when John softly stroked my arm.

"Who did this to you, honey?" John asked me quietly. I looked at Randy. He was fighting to keep his face blank, but I could see the nerve jumping in his jaw. Bree thought I was looking at him for a reason other than support.

"Rae, you don't have to worry about Randy. He's a friend. He can help us help you." I looked back at my hands. "If you want, I can get him to step outside so you can…"

"No!" I said quickly, jerking my head up to look at them. Both John and Bree were surprised by that reaction. "He can stay. I trust him." I added quickly. I felt Bree take my hand.

"You can tell us Rae. Did…" I knew she knew, from the look on her face. She just didn't want to ask it. "Did Michael…"

"Yes. It was him." I whispered. I could see the anger in both their eyes. I pulled my hand away from Bree and covered my face with both of them.

"Oh Rae," Bree said as she got up form her seat that she had scooted closer to John. I felt her standing over me. I knew what she was going to do. Before I could stop her she threw her arms around me and hugged me. I couldn't help the small cry of pain that I released. The pressure of her hug on my upper torso was so severe, I couldn't keep the noise to myself like I wanted to. Bree instantly released me.

I heard Randy's chair scrape back as he stood up and walked away from the table. I knew he wasn't walking away from me, but I clearly remembered how he reacted when he found out about the abuse the first time. He was beyond angry and didn't want to do something that would give our relationship away to Bree and John.

John stood up and threw some money on the table.

"Let's go upstairs." He said quietly. Bree just nodded in agreement. My crying never stopped. My body was killing me. John noticed and gently helped me get out of the chair. "Orton, we'll talk to you tomorrow." John told him as him and Bree started to lead me from the room. I wasn't going anywhere without Randy.

"Wait," I stopped them. I turned around to look at him. "Randy?" He turned around to look at me. "Please, come with me. I need you to come. Beyond Bree and John…you're the only _friend_ I have. Please…" I held my hand out to him. He walked over and let me take his hand. I refused to let go of him. We rode up in the elevator in silence. Randy's thumb softly stroking the back of my hand was telling me things he couldn't say out loud. When we got back to Bree and John's room, Randy helped me sit down in one of the chairs by the window. Bree pulled the shades closed. She sat in the chair near me, while John sat on the foot of the bed and Randy stood close to me.

"What happened Rae?" Bree asked. I took a painful deep breath and told them everything, pretty much word for word, only leaving out Randy's name. I just said that he accused me of cheating on him. When I got to the almost rape, John dropped his head, Bree started to cry and Randy just got more angry. I had a feeling that it was more at himself. I refused to look up. I couldn't meet their eyes. I was so ashamed that I had let it get this far.

"How long?" Bree asked quietly.

"Since the beginning. The first two months of our marriage were good then…"

"Seven years Rae? Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you. Why Rae?" I finally looked up at her.

"I'm afraid. I terrified of what he'll do." I tried to wipe the tears from my face. "He says that I belong to him."

"You belong to NO ONE Rae." Randy said, speaking up for the first time. "Least of all him." He took a couple of steps closer, so that he could touch my face. "Sorry," he said moments before he touched my swollen cheek, wiping away the foundation. "Damn it." He had uncovered the bruise.

"Jesus, Rae." John said quietly. He finally seemed to noticed my small shallow breaths and my arm wrapped gently around my middle. "Does it hurt to breath, honey?" he asked. I nodded. He stood up and helped me out of the chair. "I need to take off your sweater, Rae. Do you want Randy to step outside?" I shook my head.

"He can stay. I want him to stay." John just nodded. Gently, he and Bree helped me out of my sweater. I just closed my eyes. I heard Bree's sharp intake of breath. It must be bad. John laid a hand against the side of my torso that hurt the worst. I cried out softly as the pain instantly brought fresh tears to my eyes.

"I think they're broken." He said quietly. Bree sucked back a sob, turned and walked quickly into the bathroom. John ducked his head. He silently turned and followed Bree into the bathroom. I could barely make out Bree crying and asking why.

"Its my fault, isn't it?" Randy said quietly. I looked up at him.

"No…"

"Yes it is. If I hadn't said anything to him at the party…"

"He still would have gotten pissed and this still would have happened." I told him quietly. He cupped my non-bruised cheek, laying his forehead against mine, but not before pressing a kiss there.

"I never should have let you leave with him, baby. I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

"Randy…" He stepped away from me and sat on the edge of the bed when the door to the bathroom opened. John walked out followed closely by Bree.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," John started, taking control of the situation. "We're gonna call the police." He handed me my sweater. "They'll come take your statement and probably take you to the hospital to confirm that your ribs are broken." He held up his hand when I went to protest. "Rae, that's the only way we're gonna get the restraining order." I sighed and nodded my head. "Then I'm gonna find you a good lawyer and see if we can start the divorce proceedings without him."

"Good luck finding a lawyer in this city, hell the state that will be willing to go up against Michael. Even if you happen to find one, I won't be able to afford them. I don't' have that much money. I've been saving up for a while, but I don't' get enough 'allowance' to save up for an attorney."

"Don't worry about that. We can handle that." Bree told me. I looked down at the sweater in my hands.

"I don't want you to do that. I have no right to ask for that. I did nothing to deserve…"

"You're not asking, we're giving it to you." Randy spoke up from his seat on the bed. "We'll all pitch in and pay some of it." He grinned slightly at me. "What are friends and family for if they can't help you when you need us the most." I nodded again fighting the tears that were threatening.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

John and Bree stepped outside to make phone calls. Bree's was to the police and John's…I'm not sure who John called. When they stepped out, that left Randy to help me put my sweater back on.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked him. Randy softly pulled the sweater over my head.

"What's bad, baby?"

"The way I look. Bree wouldn't have cried otherwise. Tell me." Randy started to shake his head.

"Rae, I don't think…"

"Randy, please tell me." He dropped his hands to his side from where he was helping settle my sweater down over my hips. He sighed deeply.

"Baby, I don't know if I can tell you with out getting angry." I placed my hand on his cheek. He turned his head enough to place a kiss in the center of my palm. He placed his own hand over mine keeping it against his lips. He sighed again. He told me about the bruises that ran up and down my arms, covered my back and ribcage. "I think, what made her cry was the hand marks around your neck." His hand tightened over mine slightly, letting me know how upset it all made him. "That bastard better pray that I never come face to face with him without someone else in the room or he's a dead man." He kissed my palm again. "I'm gonna help Cena and Bree get you away from this, baby. I couldn't keep him from hurting you last night, but I'm gonna do my damnedest to keep him from hurting you again."

The silence in the cab on the way back to the hotel that evening was killer. I had been questioned by the police for two hours at the hotel before they had taken me to the hospital. The doctors had taken hundreds of pictures of me. They had questioned John and Bree in another room the whole time and kept telling Randy that he needed to step outside. But I wouldn't let him. He had to stay or I would leave. They finally relented. I regretted it a few moments later when they made me remove my jeans, revealing the bruises on my legs and on the inside of my thighs. I thought that he was going to explode.

The doctors had confirmed exactly what John thought, six of my ribs were fractured, along with my left wrist. That must have happened when he shoved me to the floor. The police had issued a temporary restraining order before I left the hospital. They told me I could get a permanent one in the morning.

We made our way back up to John and Bree's room. Randy helped me sit down in the seat I had been sitting in earlier. We all sat there in silence for a moment until John cleared his throat, bringing our attention to him.

"So, umm, Rae…I found someone. I found a lawyer with no ties to Harlow at all. And the best part, he's willing to help us and is drawing up the divorce papers as we speak." I was stunned to say the least.

"How did…where did you find him?" John smiled.

"I called in a favor. I called Vince and asked if he had someone that could help. And since I _AM _his biggest star," Randy snorted beside me, making me laugh for the first time all day, "he offered up one of the lawyers the WWE has on retainer. I talked to him and he told me that since your life is in danger by staying with Harlow, he can hopefully push the divorce through quickly. He's talking about a few months instead of almost a year. The documentation from the doctors and the restraining order should help push it through." I started to cry.

"I can't believe this. After all these years, it'll finally be over." I looked at the three of them in turn. "Thank you." Bree wrapped an arm softly around my shoulders.

"But there is one more thing Rae," John started. I felt dread start to settle in my stomach. He looked like he didn't want to tell me.

"What?" I asked, not really sure I wanted the answer.

"Well, Mr. Russell, the lawyer, said that it's probably best if you move out. He suggested that you move out of town. That way when Michael gets his papers, he won't…hurt you again over them." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's it? He wants me to move out?" John nodded.

"I know how much you like the city…"

"Not enough to stay." My heart sunk a little as a thought occurred to me. "Umm…I'm not completely sure where to go. I guess I can stay in a motel till I find an apartment. I'll have to get a job too. I can always go back to being a secretary." I said quietly, for the most part talking to myself, trying to come up with a plan on what I needed to do. Bree squeezed my shoulder softly.

"Sweetie, you don't have to worry about any of that. John, Randy and I have that all figured out. We have a place for you to stay and we'll take care of you until this is all said and done. Then, we'll find you a nice little place of your own and get you a good job doing something that you love." I started to protest. "Nope! We won't take no for an answer. We love you Rae and we want to help you through this, okay?" I knew she wasn't going to be persuaded.

"Okay. Thanks."

The place for me to stay was a small house that John had bought for himself right after he got the contract with the WWE. It was about an hour outside of Boston and a mile away from where his parents lived. He said part of the security about the house was that his brother was a police officer in the area and that was in his jurisdiction.

I wouldn't have to worry about rent because John had already paid for the house in full. And it was fully furnished. Bree and John had lived there for about six months after they got married until they bought the house they had in Florida. John had just never gotten around to selling it.

Someone would be with me pretty much all the time. The three of them had convinced their boss, Vince, to let them shift their schedules around so that I was only alone for two days at the max. John had talked to his family and they were going to look out for me those other days. I was pretty much set. Tomorrow, we were going to pick up the divorce papers and the restraining order. After that, we were going back to Michael's home and getting my stuff and heading to my new temporary home.

Later that night, after we had eaten dinner and almost finalized plans, I felt like I was going to drop. The pain medication that the three of them had ganged up on me and made me take, was slowly starting to work. Plus, with everything and all the commotion of the day, I was just plain tired.

"So, John is gonna take the couch and you and I will share the bed." Bree said as the four of us rode up in the elevator to their floor.

"I can't do that to you John. I'll just…" He smiled at me.

"I insist. I'll be fine…"

"She's staying with me." Randy said, making his deep voice the final word. Bree, John and I just looked at him. I thought for sure, in that moment, that he was going to tell Bree and John about us. "I have a double occupancy room. There are two beds in the room so you can still have your bed and Rae can have one too." Thank God. I jumped at the opportunity. As much as I loved Bree and John, Randy was the one I wanted to be with tonight.

"I'm okay with that." I said quietly.

"Are you sure Rae? We really don't mind." Bree said. I smiled slightly at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not fare to John for me to kick him out of his bed. And besides, Randy's my…_friend_. I feel just as safe with him as I do with the two of you." John smiled at me, knowing that my mind was made up.

"Alright Rae. We're cool with it if you are." He reached across me and patted Randy on the shoulder. "Looks like you got at least one fan out there, Orton." Randy shook his head.

"Kiss my ass, Cena." Randy said gruffly. He didn't even try to hid the smile that came over his face.

I sat on the edge of one of the beds in Randy's room while he dug through his suitcase, trying to find me something to wear. I couldn't figure out for the life of me, why someone like Randy would even care about someone like me. I knew why I loved him. He was an amazing guy. Warm, sweet and caring. Most of all he treated me like I was the most important thing in the world to him. He seemed to care about me like nobody ever had. But why? I felt a few tears escape when I thought about all the mess that I had brought on him, Bree and John.

"Okay." Randy said, shaking out a t-shirt from his bag, "I think this should work Rae. It's one of my ring shirts but I haven't worn it yet." He turned back around to face me. He froze when he noticed the tears slowly creeping down my cheeks. He hurriedly took the few steps that separated us threw the shirt on the bed and dropped to his knees in front of me. "Baby, what's wrong? What hurts? Do you need some more pain meds?" He cupped both of my cheeks in his hands, staring intently at my face, looking for signs that I was in pain.

"No, I don't need anymore." I wrapped my good hand around his wrist. I looked into his eyes, momentarily getting lost in their depths. "Why…why do you love me?" He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He relaxed slightly when he realized that I wasn't in pain.

"Rae…"

"Please Randy. I need to know." The tears still flowing freely. He hesitated as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I need to know why you love me like this?" I whispered.

"Rae, I love you cause you are the sweetest, most caring, sexiest, most intelligent, most beautiful woman I've ever met." He kissed me softly. "And, you love me. Not 'Randy Orton', the WWE Superstar, me. You don't want my money or my celebrity. You don't want to be with me because it will get you somewhere. You see me." He took a hand off my cheek and laid it on his chest, over his heart. "You see the real me, Rae. Not the persona that I put out there for the fans and press. The real me beneath it all, baby. The man that loves you with everything he has." He kissed me again. "Please, Rae, don't ever doubt how much I love you. No matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you." He laid his forehead against mine. There was no way Randy was real. I had to be dreaming. I was going to wake up a any moment in Michael's bed with him snoring obnoxiously beside me. I laid my hand on Randy's cheek.

"You are real right? I'm not gonna just wake up and be here alone, am I?" He just smiled at me and took my hand and gently pulled me to a standing position. He kissed me softly. He helped me change into the t-shirt that he found for me. I could see the tick working in his jaw when my bruises and taped up ribs were exposed. I leaned my head against Randy's chest as the medication started to make my eyelids heavy.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you into bed." He helped me climb into one of the double beds. He pulled the cover me and stepped away. I reached out to him.

"Randy," he turned back to me and took my hand, "please…will you hold me tonight?" He pulled off his shirt and jeans and climbed in on the other side of my bed. He laid on his side facing me. As best I could, I tucked myself against his chest. He softly brushed the hair away from my face.

"I love you so much Rae. I'm never gonna leave you." He whispered softly to me, kissing my temple.

"I love you too." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by the smell of blueberry pancakes. I opened my eyes to find Bree, John and Randy sitting around the small table in the far corner of the room. I could hear them softly talking about how they were going to take care of me without me knowing about it. I had to smile when John suggested something and Bree and Randy laughed at him.

"She's way too smart not to figure that one out dumb ass." Randy told him. I laughed to myself again when Bree just agreed.

Our first stop of the day was in the local judge's chambers to pick up my permanent restraining order. He made me sit there in front of him while he poured over the pictures and reports from the hospital the night before. I could tell that the pictures were making him angry.

"Mrs. Harlow, I have just a couple of questions for you before I sign this." He said to me, tapping the piece of paper in front of him that I could only assume was the restraining order.

"Okay."

"How long has this been going on? How long has your husband been abusive towards you?"

"Pretty much the entire duration of our marriage, your Honor."

"And how long is that, Mrs. Harlow?"

"Seven years, sir." He shook his head.

"Why did you never leave before?" Tears started to slowly fall.

"I was afraid. I…I'm terrified of what he'll do when he finds out about this. I tried to keep my family from becoming involved in this, but they found out about this anyway. I guess I should be grateful. They are saving me. I'm so lucky to have them." He nodded as he signed the paper and handed it to me.

"Yes ma'am, you are."

The next stop was the lawyer's office. He went over all the paperwork and showed me what to sign and what he would be sending to Michael's lawyer. He told me that he would wait until I got out of town to do it.

"There is one thing that I need to send over with this, Raelyn." I nodded, waiting for him to finish. "What do want from the dissolution of this marriage?" I looked down at my tightly clinched hands in my lap.

"I only want one thing from him." Mr. Russell picked up his pen to jot down what I said.

"Go ahead, Raelyn."

"I just want my old name back." He paused.

"That's all? For what he's done to you, we can take him for al least half his money, plus I can probably get you the house."

"No. I don't want any of that. I don't want anything attached to his name." I sighed and looked at him across the desk. "I just want my freedom."

Our last stop before we left town was Michael's home. I showed John and Randy where my things were hidden. Bree tried to get me to, but I refused to take but two or three articles of clothing with me. I didn't want it to look like I left at all. I explained to John and Bree that I had some of my personal things in storage. Randy volunteered to get them for me. Seeing as they were at the 'apt', he knew exactly where to go.

John and Bree were taking my few things down to the car while Randy stayed with me. He interlaced our fingers and pulled me close to him as soon as they cleared the door. Randy kissed my forehead as I leaned in against him, taking one last look at the life I was finally leaving behind.

"Anything else you want to take with you, baby? We still have time." I shook my head.

"No, I'm ready to go. I never want to see this place ever again.

"Alright." He pulled me towards the front door. "The sooner we get out of town, the quicker we can get you settled in your new place." He said smiling at me. I nodded. I hesitated as we started to head out the door.

"Wait one second." He turned and looked at me over his shoulder. "Please?" He smiled and nodded. I let go of his hand and grabbed the small table beside the door. Normally, there was a small vase of flowers sitting there. I laid down an extra copy of the restraining order and took off my rings. They hadn't been off my hand since the day Michael and I got married. I laid them plus the key to the front door off to one side of the table. I positioned the table so that it would be the first thing Michael would see when he walked in. I turned back to Randy. "Okay. I'm done." I took his hand again. I closed the door behind me, smiling the whole way.

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to barnsley gal 09, simpleehopee, alana2awesome, Matty1, , xAngelofHardyx, Bingobaby, Happygolucky103 and adb226. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

John and Bree's former house was a quant little rancher about 10 minutes from the house that John grew up in. When you walked in the front door, it opened up into a big great room with the kitchen/dinning room off to the right side. To the left side was a huge couch and a couple of oversized loveseats facing a blank wall that I can only assume, used to have a TV in front of it. John and Randy, that first afternoon I was in the house, rectified the blank wall by going out and buying a huge TV.

Later that night, while the four of us were watching some TV, I made the mistake of saying that I hadn't really watched that much TV in a really long time and I didn't really know what I liked to watch.

I woke up early the next morning to Randy leaned over me, laying soft kisses down the side of my neck. I smiled at him and he held up a huge blue bag. He had snuck out early that morning and raided a local store and bought me about ten first seasons of different popular TV shows.

"Maybe now you can find a favorite show." Randy whispered to me. John and Bree were still asleep. We needed to be quiet. I smiled again and kissed him.

"Thank you. I love you." This time Randy smiled at me.

"Anytime." He kissed me. "I love you too, Rae.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. I was settling into the routine that we had established and my body was healing nicely. I even got the cast off of my wrist. The tape binding my ribs had also come off. I wasn't 100 percent healed but the bruises had faded and most of all, I felt happier than I had felt in a long time. Here, I could come and go as I pleased; I could eat what I wanted; I could watch what I wanted on TV and best of all, when it was his turn to stay with me, Randy and I could act like any normal couple. We ate dinner, together, curled up on the couch, together and when we went to bed, I fell asleep in his arms.

My routine pretty much revolved around when Bree, John and Randy were able to be home. They had asked permission to adjust their schedules so that Tuesday through Saturday, at least one of them was with me. Monday's, I spent the day with John's mom, Carol and Monday nights, I watched RAW at their house and both her and John's dad would 'trick' me into spending the night at their home. After the first night, it just became part of our 'routine'. On Sundays, I normally had dinner with the entire Cena clan and then one of the brothers would drive me home and crash on the couch.

On one of my outings with Carol, on a whim, I asked her to stop at a local craft store. I bought a drawing pad and a huge set of colored pencils. I thought that now, that I wasn't worried about Michael finding it and destroying it, I wanted to start designing again. One of the reasons I had moved to New York City with Bree was so that I could break into the clothing designing business. Ever since I was a little girl, I had always drawn outfits that I wanted to wear. As I got older, I was pretty good at making them, but honestly, I had always been a better drawer than a seamstress But I could still sew a mean dress.

Now that I watched wrestling all the time, I started out designing outfits for the divas that I watched based on their in-ring personalities. I liked the way that my drawings looked but right now, I didn't have enough confidence in myself to show anyone, not even Randy. Most of the outfits were for Bree and that was only because I knew what she liked in an outfit. I even drew a little bit of Randy. That was mostly for my own personal pleasure.

One afternoon, right before Randy was scheduled to stay with me for the night, I decided to vacuum the big rug in the living room. When Matt, John's brother, had come over, he tracked some dirt all over it.

I dug in the utility closet in the hall and pulled out the vacuum and made quick work of the rug. I went to put the vacuum away but when I pushed it in it stopped short. I pulled it back out and knelt down, pulling out the box, on its side, and shoving the vacuum in and shut the door. I was going to just put the box into Bree and John's room but curiosity got the best of me.

I lifted one corner of the lid and peeked inside. It was full of cards, letters, postcards and mailings like that. That was so sweet. Bree and John kept all the things they sent to each other. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a postcard, being nosey as to what they wrote each other.

The card slipped from my hands when I read the address. I quickly flipped the lid off and pulled a few more items out. They were all addressed to me. Every single one was marked _'Return To Sender'_. Michael. That bastard had purposely tried to keep my sister away from me. There had to be years worth of stuff here. The tears rolling down my face as I found the invitation to their wedding. I pulled out a letter and felt my heart break as she said that she was sure that I wasn't going to get this, but she wanted to try anyway. God, I loved her. Even though it seemed like I wanted nothing to do with her, somehow she knew it wasn't me. I sat down on the floor, in the middle of the hall and pulled the box closer to me. I cried harder as I realized, Bree never gave up on me. She still loved me despite the fact that it looked like I was trying to push her out of my life.

I wiped the tears with the heal of my hand as I picked up a postcard from Paris. My eyes flooded again as I read it.

_I miss you so much Rae. I wish you could be here_

_to see this with me. Yes, John is a good substitute_

_but this was something you and I always wanted _

_to do together. Don't worry, someday Rae Rae,_

_someday I'll bring you here._

_Love you always,_

_Bree_

On some level, Bree knew how Michael was, but still she never gave up on me and I loved her all the more for that.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there just reading everything I had missed out on but I knew it must be around 6pm. I heard the front door open and Randy called out to me.

"Rae? Baby? Where are you?" He shut the door behind him. I sniffled a couple of times.

"Down the hall," I heard his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Baby, what are you doing down here?" He laid a hand on my shoulder and knelt down beside me. He grabbed a letter out of the box as he slid his hand to the back of my neck, stroking my nape softly with his thumb. "What's all this?"

"Everything that Bree and John sent me over the years. Michael kept it from me and sent it all back to them." I turned to look at him. "Why would he do that?" Randy went to his knees and wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He said against my hair. "He's a selfish asshole. If he couldn't make you happy then he didn't want you happy at all." He kissed the top of my head before laying his cheek there. He softly stroked his hand up and down my back, comforting me as I clung to him, the tears slowly subsiding. "Come on." Randy stood up and pulled me with me. "Let's put this in the bedroom. I have something for you." He picked up the box and carried it into the bedroom and set it at the foot of the bed.

"You have something for me?" I asked, completely surprised. Although, I really shouldn't have been. Randy was forever bringing me things from the places he traveled. He grinned at me

"Well, since it's about two weeks away from our anniversary, I thought I'd get you something really special." I took his hand that he was holding out to me. He pulled me against his side as he walked us to the front door. "It was a year ago that you and I…" He paused, searching for the right word. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head against his bicep.

"We met?" He leaned in, cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips to my temple. He pulled me gently outside and down the short sidewalk to his waiting rental. "Go ahead." He nudged me towards the car. "It's in the backseat." I gave him a questioning look over my shoulder, opening the door. I glanced into the backseat. All that was in there was a medium sized cardboard box.

"There's just a box in here." I glanced back at him. He smiled at me.

"I know. Open it." I leaned into the car and pulled the box to me. I froze as I heard something moving.

"What…it's moving, Randy." He came over to stand beside me.

"I know. I promise it's fine. Come on," he rubbed the small of my back, "open it, Rae." I grabbed the lid, which was full of holes, and pulled it off, hearing a soft whimpering. I couldn't help but smile as I saw what was inside.

"Oh my God." I picked up the ball of fuzz and lifted out the jet black puppy. I stepped back from the car and hugged the puppy to my chest.

"He's a pure-bred German Sheppard. I got him for you so you're not alone and when I'm not here, he can protect you." The puppy wiggled enough in my arms so that he could nuzzle against my neck. He left his head on my shoulder as I stroked the velvety soft fur of his ear. "No one wanted to adopt him because he's not perfectly black. He has a white spot on the top of his head." I let go of the puppy's head which he lifted as he started to lick my chin. I noticed the white spot close to his right eye. I rubbed the top of his head. "You like him, baby?"

"No," I smiled at Randy, "I love him. He's perfect. And," I stood on my toes and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me back inside. "Now, you just need to come up with a name."

The next afternoon, right after Randy left and moments after John and Bree arrived, I was outside in the enclosed backyard, playing with the puppy. In my head, I was trying to come up with a fitting name. Everything I came up with just didn't seem to click. I looked up at the backdoor as John stepped out and walked near me. The puppy ran in between us and crouched down on his front paws and growled at John. I smiled. He was already protecting me.

"Whoa, buddy," John said, stopping in his tracks and held up his hands, palms facing me, "I'm a friend." He grinned and glanced at me. "He looks just like Orton right before he hits the RKO." That was it! I made kissing noises and called the puppy over to me. He came to me instantly. He stood on his back legs, placing his front paws on my knees. I knelt down, rubbing his head. John walked over and slowly knelt down too. He held out his hand so that the puppy could sniff it. Once he deemed that John was no threat to him and me, he padded over to John so that he could rub his head.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Your welcome. Wait," he looked up from the puppy, "for what?"

"You helped me come up with a name. What do you think about Viper?"

"Viper?"

"You know that's what they call Randy on the show before he does that RKO move. That and he may look mean and evil, but inside, he's a total softy. Just like Randy." John gave me a smile that I knew made Bree melt and caused her to fall in love with him. He rubbed Viper's ear.

"Viper it is."

Two weeks later, Bree had picked me up from the house and we drove down to Boston where RAW was going to be that night. I was excited. I hadn't been backstage at a live event in a year. That and I couldn't wait to see Randy. I hadn't seen him since that night that he gave me Viper (who by the way was staying with Carol and John Sr.). He had been caught up doing promotional things for the coming weekend's Pay-Per-View. The very same one that Randy and I had met because of. I had a surprise for Randy tonight. Since Michael's last 'attack' on me, because of my ribs, we hadn't been together. Well, I got to see him all the time and we spent time together, but we hadn't been _together, together_ since the night of the New Year's Eve party.

I had talked to my new doctor about 'being' with Randy (I just said boyfriend, totally didn't say his name), and he told me that as long as the sex wasn't extremely rough (oh, yeah, my face went bright red with that comment) I would be fine. Now, all I had to do was get Randy alone.

When Bree and I walked into the locker room, I knew it might be a little harder than I thought. Not only was Randy sharing the locker room with John and Bree, he was also sharing it with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. I had met them the last time I was at an event.

They were part of Randy's character's group, Legacy. They were grouped together because they were all second, well in Randy's (and I think Ted's) case third, generation superstars. They were the bad guys and acted like they were better than everyone else. That's why they got booed all the time. Well, that's what Randy said. Or at least that what I think he said. He told me all of that when we were in bed. Sometimes it was hard for me to retain information when Randy's laying naked in the bed next to me. I can't imagine why it would be hard for me to retain anything he tells me.

I sat there in the locker room catching up with Ted and Cody, since I hadn't seen them in about a year, before the show started. Randy didn't have to wrestle tonight, so he didn't have to change. He was unknowingly teasing me with the t-shirt, that highlighted the size of his biceps and the sinfully tight dark jeans that hugged his delicious butt and thighs like a second skin. He looked positively edible. And God knows I was starving.

Randy just had to walk down to the ring to watch Cody and Ted's match and then he was done. My plan was formulating nicely as I listened to everyone's schedule for the night. Ted and Cody, after their match, were going to be held up till the end of the show where they were going to attack John in his main event match. Bree and John had an interview before the match so they would be gone for a while too.

I sat quietly beside Bree as I watched Legacy's match. I was mentally drooling as I saw Randy walk down the ramp, right after the beginning of the match, grab a folding metal chair and sit down beside the announcers. At first he leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs near his slightly spread knees with his hands clasped together and hanging down. Near the end of the match, they showed him again and now he was leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest pulling the shirt tight across his shoulders. Oh my. I was working myself up just watching. Him sitting in that chair helped bring my plan completely together. I couldn't wait till he got back here.

Finally, Randy and I were alone. As soon as Bree and John cleared the door, Randy quit fighting the urge to touch me. He laid his hand on my bare knee under the edge of my skirt (oh yeah, I wore a skirt. I wanted very easy access and so both of us wouldn't get caught with our pants down, literally.) He leaned in and kissed my cheek, working his way back to my ear.

"God, I'm so happy to see you baby." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, placing my hand over his.

"I'm happy to see you too." He nuzzled my neck for a few more seconds and then he moved away and stood up. I leaned back against the wall and just watched him for a second. He stood there with his back to me rubbing a hand over his face. I knew he was trying to distract himself from the fact that he and I were alone together for the first time in two weeks. I knew he wanted to be with me, but he was still nervous about my injuries.

"Let's go for a walk." Randy announced suddenly. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom really quick and then we'll go." He turned and quickly walked into the adjoining room. This was perfect. I stood up from my seat on the wooden bench that ran around the length of the entire room and grabbed a metal folding chair, much like the one he had sat in at ringside. I unfolded it and sat it close to where we were sitting before. I leaned my back against the door to the locker room and waited for Randy to come out.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked rubbing his hands together. I nodded.

"More than ready." Meaning something else entirely.

"Good." He started towards me.

"Sit down, Randy." I told him pointing to the chair right behind him. He stopped moving.

"Rae? Is everything…" I turned to face the door.

"Sit down." I told him, this time with a little more authority behind it. To his credit, I heard him move the chair and it pop and creak as he sat down. The loud click of the lock being turned into position echoed through the quiet room. I turned to find Randy in the chair, sitting much as he had earlier with his forearms on his knees. I walked over to stand in front of him. He leaned back to look at me.

"Baby, are you…" Again, I cut him off. This time with my fingertips. I leaned in and replaced my fingers with my lips. I kissed him softly as I wrapped my hands around his wrists, lifted his arms out of his lap and dropped them to his side. I pulled back. Grabbing the sides of my knee-length skirt, I started gathering the material in my hands, slowly hiking the skirt's edge up. I stopped when I knew that he could barely see a hint of the bright blue lace panties I was wearing peaking out. He glanced down at my 'exposure' and then back to my face. His tongue snaked out across his bottom lip. He started to speak but I talked over him.

"I went to the doctor the other day and he gave me some great news." I took a step or two and settled myself down on Randy's lap. "He said," I laid my hands against his chest and rocked my hips over the hardness I could feel straining beneath the fly of his jeans. He groaned and dropped his head back on his shoulders, giving me the opportunity to kiss his neck, still rocking my hips.

"Ah, God, Rae." Randy moaned softly. "What did he say, baby?" I shivered at the feel of his warm strong hands caressing my thighs, teasing me at the edge of my panties with his thumbs.

"He said," my hands fisted in his t-shirt and I moaned against his throat when he slightly arched his hips into mine, "he said that I was healed enough to," he groaned when I flicked my tongue across the underside of his chin, "be with you. We just," his hands slid to the small of my back pulling me tight against the taunt fabric in his lap, "we need to not be," I nipped his jaw, "rough."

Keeping my hips tight against his, I leaned back enough to unbutton my sweater. Once the buttons were undone, I let it fall open revealing the matching bra. I slipped my hands up under the front of his shirt, loving the feel of his naked skin under my hands.

Randy moved his hands away from the small of my back to rip his shirt over his head and drop it on the floor beside us. I leaned in, dragging kisses across the base of his throat and across his broad tight shoulders. He placed his hands on the naked skin of my sides above the top of my skirt, slowly inching his way up, burning my skin with the heat of his of his hands. As he got to my breasts, he palmed them, squeezing gently. The tips beaded instantly forming small pearls under the lace of my bra. Randy teased those pearls with his thumbs causing me to throw _my_ head back this time. He took it as his turn to set me on fire with the touch of his lips on my throat.

"Randy," I moaned softly. My mind was starting to fuzz up. I need to focus to do this the way I wanted to. I shrugged off my sweater, letting it fall to the floor behind me. I laid my hands back on Randy's naked chest. I lightly drug my fingertips down his chest and abs, making them tense up. I didn't stop. I popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. I slipped my hand in between his skin and his briefs, wrapping my hand around him. He sucked in an audible breath against my ear as I freed his hard hot flesh from the opening in his jeans. I kept my hand wrapped around him.

"Randy, baby?" He lifted his head to look me in the eyes. They were clouded over with arousal. "I just wanna let you know," I stroked him softly at first then to distract him from what I was doing with my other hand, I gripped him tightly. He closed his eyes, dropping his head back, again, moaning my name. I slipped my own panties to the side and raised up slightly. "Baby?" He looked at me through half-mast heavy lidded eyes. I smiled at him. "I wanna run this ride." He grinned at me and in a move that I know surprised him, I lowered myself quickly down his entire steely burning length. We both moaned at the feel of him completely engulfed deep inside of me.

I laid my arms around Randy's neck as I started to raise and lower myself on his body. I pressed myself against his chest so that I could kiss him. I moved away from his mouth to his ear so that I could talk to him like he always talked to me.

"Ah…God…Randy, you feel so damn good inside of me." I nipped his ear. He groaned as his hands moved down to my hips, helping me keep up my rhythm. "I missed being with you like this. Did you miss me, baby?" I could feel the warm tightening low in my body. I was getting close. I leaned back a little, keeping my hands on his shoulders, working my body in a slightly different angle.

"Yes, oh fuck yes, I missed you Rae. God damn did I miss you." I arched my back as I inched closer and closer to that perfect moment of pleasure. Randy's hands went to the small of my back keeping me in that position.

"Please don't stay away from me that long again." I moaned. So close, so damn close. So was he. I could feel it.

"Never, baby. Never again." He grunted, knowing how close we both were, he made a move. He started arching hips slightly into mine, making me moan his name softly. All at once, he slammed his hips hard up into mine. I cried out his name, just as he did mine, as our mutual releases hit us at the same time.

Randy's forehead dropped to my shoulder as I kept moving my hips softly, riding out the last few waves of ecstasy flowing between us. I stroked my hand up Randy's sweat soaked back to his neck, holding him against me.

"I don't know what brought out this aggressive side of you, baby, but I liked it." His hot breath flowing across my bare skin made me shiver.

"Really?" I asked smiling. He lifted his head.

"Yeah. That was pretty fuckin' hot." He kissed me. "You can seduce me like that anytime you want."

About a month later:

As much as I wanted to keep snuggling into the warmth of Randy's embrace, here in bed, the wave of nausea had me climbing from under the warm covers and quickly making my way to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me if I got sick. This had been going on for the last week. I didn't tell Randy because I didn't want him to worry. I wasn't sick. In about a half an hour, the feeling would pass and I would feel okay the rest of the day.

I knew that it was just my sinuses bothering me. It was the same thing that used to make my mom sick in the mornings. She never let it bother her. I jumped at the knock on the door.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Randy asked through the closed door.

"Yeah." I pulled off my t-shirt. I cracked open the door and peaked at Randy. "I was just about to take a shower." I hoped that he couldn't tell how crappy I was feeling. He leaned in and kissed my nose.

"Okay. Maybe I'll see if I can find something for us to eat." I grinned.

"Okay, baby." He kissed my forehead and headed off to the kitchen. I shut the door and pressed my cheek against the cool wood, already feeling a little bit better already.

A few minutes later, I walked into the kitchen to find Randy bent over looking into the fridge. The shower had made me feel a little better. I couldn't resist the temptation in front of me. I walked up behind him as he stood up and shut the door. I slipped my arm around his waist and full-handed grabbed his yummy butt. He jumped. That made me smile. I started to kiss along his naked back.

"Who did you think it was?" I asked, still kissing the back of his shoulders.

"I knew it was you," he turned around to face me, "it just surprised me." I stood on my toes and pulled him down for a kiss. He growled playfully, picking me up and setting me on the counter by the fridge, right before 'attacking' my throat. "We shouldn't start this." Randy murmured against my neck.

"Why?"

"Damn it, but I have to leave in a bit and that just isn't enough time to do all the things to you that I want to."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Randy came in to kiss me but was stopped by a soft barking at our feet. "You were saved by the puppy." He said, smiling at me. "What'cha need boy?" He reached down and rubbed Viper's ears. "You need to go outside?" At the word 'outside', Viper jogged over to the side door that opened out into the backyard and sat down, waiting for someone to let him out. Randy chuckled. "I guess that's a yes." He walked over and opened the door. As soon as there was enough room for him to squeeze through, Viper shot out the door.

"He really had to go." I said grinning. He smiled back.

"As much as I don't want to leave you, I'd better go take a shower so I don't miss my flight." He kissed me softly. "Damn, I so don't want to go."

"I know, baby. I know." I cupped his cheek as he laid his forehead against mine. "It'll only be for a couple of days, right?" He nodded.

"Just a couple of VERY long days."

An hour later, Randy was showered, packed and kissing me good-bye by the front door. I was clinging to him. For some reason, I really wanted him to stay. I was still kinda feeling a little under the weather. But I wasn't going to be selfish and ask him to stay. With one last kiss, I playfully pushed him out the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself for the next couple of days?" Everyone had finally agreed that I could stay alone. It was going be quiet but at least I had Viper for company.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Call me when you land."

"I will." He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Randy." He smiled and headed to his rental. I blew him a kiss and waved as he backed out of the driveway.

As of this moment, my life had never been better. Randy and I were more in love than we had ever been. And just as good, Mr. Russell, my lawyer, had called and given me an update. Everything with the divorce was going nicely. He figured that within a few months, it would be final and I would be free.

I was in the kitchen cleaning up from our breakfast when the phone rang. I put away the last dish, recognizing the ring tone I had set for Randy. I walked into the living room picking up the phone.

"Orton Residence." I answered. Randy laughed in response.

"I like the sound of that coming from you."

"Do you?"

"You know I do. Soon baby. I miss you already."

"You've only been gone a half an hour, but I miss you too." I leaned against the bar that separated the kitchen from the rest of the room while Randy and I talked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Viper started barking. Being still a puppy, his barks weren't as deep and robust as I knew they would be when he got older. Still, his frantic barking some how seemed like a warning.

"What's Viper barking at?" Randy asked, I could detect the slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know." I walked to the side door and looked out its window. "I don't see anything." I walked back into the living room. "Oh!" I jumped nearly dropping the phone at the loud pounding on the door. "Someone's at the door."

"What? Who is it, Rae?" I could see through the glass in the front door that it was a huge man dressed in all black and he didn't look friendly.

"I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before." He pounded on the door again, yelling at me to open the door. "He's demanding that I let him in. What should I do? I'm scared, Randy." Through the phone I heard the blaring of car horns.

"I'm coming back, Rae. Hang on, baby. In just a second, I want you to call Dan…" The crashing sound of the door being kicked in and the alarm going off, drown Randy out for a moment. I screamed as the man barged into the house. "Rae! Rae, what's happening?"

"He's in the house. Oh God…" The man came at me. I turned to run but he grabbed me by the arm, yanking me back, causing me to drop the phone. I could hear Randy yelling my name. The man pulled a gun out of nowhere.

"This is from Michael Harlow. He told me to tell you, no one leaves him." I screamed again, trying to get out of his grip. I felt the sharp crack of pain on the side of my head an instant before everything went black. I was unconscious before I crumbled to the floor.

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just cause you guys are amazing and I love you, here's the next chapter. I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to barnsley gal 09, simpleehopee, alana2awesome, Babyxbxgurl, gurl42069, angelofhardy26 and hOtlilmofo. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 7. The majority of this chapter is a third-party point of view until the very end. Enjoy!**

It was a perfect day, not a cloud in the sky. Officer Dan Cena was looking forward to four o'clock. At four, his shift was over and he had the next three days off. He planned on doing nothing at all, just spending the time with his beautiful wife, Amy and their two year old daughter, Morgan. Two hours and he was home free. He smiled to himself as he drove the familiar route, counting down. Dan's serene afternoon was shattered when the radio crackled to life.

"_Dispatch to available unit. We have an audible alarm at 452 Ridgeway Court. No response from resident." _A chill slid down Dan's back. That was John's old house. John had given the house to his sister-in-law when they moved her to town. The realization hit him straight in the gut. Rae. Oh shit! Where was she?

He yanked his cell phone out of his pocket. Why didn't the alarm company call him like they were supposed to? He noticed that he had missed the call. Shit! When he had gotten off the phone with Amy, right before he had stopped for some coffee, he accidentally turned the phone to silent. He quickly made a u-turn and headed in that direction. He snatched the radio from its mounting.

"Unit 38 available. En route." Dan flipped the bar light on his roof on. He didn't turn on the siren. God forbid, someone was in the house with Rae, he didn't want to tip them off. Dan was praying that this was just a false alarm. He couldn't stomach the thought of someone hurting Rae.

Rae was John's sister-in-law, yes, but once he introduced her to his family, everyone instantly fell in love with her. They took her in just like they had Bree a few years earlier. She was like his little sister.

Dan turned onto Ridgeway Court and flipped off his lights. At this time of day, everyone was at work or school. The neighborhood was pretty quiet. He slowly rolled up in front of the house, noticing that Randy's rental was already gone. It was his turn to stay with Rae. He cut the car's engine. As soon as he did he could hear the alarm going off along with Viper, Rae's puppy, barking in the backyard.

He caught a glimpse of the front door. It was obvious from the severe angle to it and the broken glass, the door had been kicked in. Dread settled in Dan's stomach. This was no false-alarm. He reached for his dash board radio.

"Unit 38 to Dispatch. On scene. Door has been kicked in. Requesting backup."

"_10-4 Unit 38. Backup being dispatched."_

"10-4." He replaced the radio and opened the cruiser's door. He stepped out and quietly shut the door. He released the strap safely keeping his gun in his holster. Dan made his way quickly to the destroyed front door, drawing his gun and clicking off the safety. He called out.

"Rae? It's Dan." He slowly and cautiously stepped into the house. "Oh fuck!" Rae was crumbled on the floor. There was a small pool of blood around her head. She wasn't moving. From where her small tank top was jacked up he could see deep purple bruises forming on her stomach and lower chest.

Dan's first instinct was to run to Rae and see if she was still alive but he knew he had to make sure the house was clear first. He made a quick sweep of the remaining rooms. The bastard was gone. He ran back to Rae. He could hear Viper going crazy at the side door, barking and clawing at the door, trying desperately to get in and protect Rae.

Dan dropped to his knees by Rae. He pressed his fingertips to her neck. He held his breath until…yes, he could feel a pulse. Barely, but it was there. He grabbed his shoulder radio.

"Unit 38 to Dispatch. I need an ambulance at 452 Ridgeway Court. Resident is injured. House is clear."

"_10-4. Unit 38. Ambulance dispatched." _Dan grabbed his cell phone, taking Rae's limp hand.

"Come on, Rae. Stay with me." He dialed John's phone.

"_Hey, bro. What's going on?" _John's happy voice floated through the phone.

"John, you and Bree need to come back."

"_Come back? Dan's what's…"_

"It's Rae. Someone broke into the house. She's hurt. It's bad John." John let some very colorful words fly on his end of the phone.

"_We're on the way. Stay with her."_ They hung up. Dan squeezed Rae's hand, hearing the sirens in the distance.

"Stay with me honey." He squeezed her cool hand again. "Help is coming."

Randy dialed the phone again for what had to be the 100th time. He pleaded as he listened to it ring. "Please, Rae, answer the phone. Come on, baby. Answer."

"_Hey, you missed me but if you leave a message, I'll try and figure out how to get back to you…*BEEP*."_

"Fuck!" Randy clicked the off button. He couldn't listen to Rae's laughing voice and not have her answer the phone. The closer he got to the house, the tighter the fear started to squeeze around his heart. Randy wasn't one to pray all the time but he was praying to every God that he could name that Rae was okay.

Randy's heart felt like it stopped as he turned onto the correct street. The house was surrounded by police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance. He slammed on the breaks, coming to a stop just past the open doors on the back of the ambulance. He put the car in park and threw open the door, not even bothering to turn off the ignition and sprinted to the front door. He got as far as the steps as John's brother and a police officer stepped in front of him. Randy called out.

"Rae!" He prayed again that she would answer. Dan walked him back from the door.

"She's hurt, man. You need to let them help her." Dan struggled to keep Randy from running into the house.

"I need to get to her. I need to…" Randy suddenly stopped fighting. He was staring into the doorway with his hands still grabbing Dan's uniform. He glanced over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. The paramedics were heading their way, wheeling the sheet covered stretcher. They were moving quickly.

All the blood drained from Randy's face when he saw Rae. They had wiped some of it away but he could still see that her beautiful face was pretty much covered in blood. There was a huge white bandage wrapped around her head. The large pad stuck to the left side of her head had just a bit of blood seeping through, staining it a bright crimson.

Randy shoved Dan away and ran after the paramedics hauling ass towards the back of the ambulance with Rae. He caught up to them as they were lifting the stretcher into the back. He was stopped again but this time by one of the paramedics.

"Sir, I need you to step back."

"No, you don't understand…" He tried to push past the man, only to be shoved back.

"No. _You_ don't understand. She needs to go to the hospital or she's probably gonna die."

"But…"

"But nothing." He shut one side. "Only immediate family is allowed." The guy started to climb into the back of the waiting rig. Randy grabbed the sleeve of the guy's uniform. He said the only thing he could think of to get in the ambulance. There was no way he was letting Rae go anywhere with out him. The guy looked over his shoulder at Randy holding on to him. "Seriously man…"

"I'm her husband." The guy instantly stepped back and held the door open, letting Randy climb in behind him. He slammed the door. Randy took a seat on the bench beside the stretcher.

He stared in disbelief at his Rae laying there, covered in blood. The lower half of her face was covered by the oxygen mask. God, she was still wearing the same clothes she had been when he left the house. He noticed that her hand was poking out from under the sheet. He reached out, taking her pale, deathly cold hand in between both of his. He lifted her hand to his lips. Randy closed his eyes and began his prayers again.

The waiting was killing him. It had been over two hours since they had arrived at the hospital and rushed Rae back into the emergency area and ushered him to this God forsaken waiting room. He stood up and paced the length of the room again. Randy felt like a caged animal. He flopped himself back into his chair, trying to calm down. It wasn't working. The not knowing what was happening was the worst part of it all.

He clinched his fists, wondering if beating the shit out of something would make him feel better. If someone didn't tell him what was going on soon, he was going to go off.

As if on cue, a gentleman in horrible green scrubs walked through the door. Randy stood straight up.

"Mr. Orton?"

"Yes, that's me." The doctor walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Mr. Orton, I'm Dr. Forester. I'm the attending taking care of your wife."

"Yes, how is she? Can I see her?" Dr. Forester gestured to the chair that Randy had just been sitting in.

"Let's have a seat." They sat down and Randy looked at the doctor expectantly. "We stopped the bleeding from the wound on her head and closed it. It looks like she was hit in the head, in pretty much the same spot a couple times. We did a CT Scan and didn't see any fractures in her skull. But, that's not to say, over the course of the night and possibly into tomorrow, that some swelling might occur. Right now, she's stable and breathing on her own, but we want to keep her here for a few days, just to make sure that nothing happens." Randy nodded, knowing how much danger Rae was sill in. "We also found numerous bruises on her upper and lower torso. It looks as though someone struck her repeatedly." Randy clinched his fists. He could feel the anger rising at the thought of someone putting their hands on her. "There's one more thing, Mr. Orton. When we were transferring her to an actual hospital bed, we noticed that there was some blood. We found that she was bleeding as though she had started her period. I'm not sure whether or not the blows to her lower stomach caused some internal bleeding. I'm going to reread the CT and when the extra tests that I ordered come back, I can let you know exactly what caused the bleeding." Randy scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to absorb everything that the doctor had just dropped on him.

"So, can I see her now?" He needed to see her, touch her, made sure himself that she was okay. The doctor nodded.

"Sure Mr. Orton. Let me take you to her room."

Randy stood at the foot of the bed, just staring. The left side of her face along with her eye was a deep purple and slightly swollen. She had a new bandage wrapped around her head. Thank God there was no blood seeping through this time. She was hooked up to a beeping heart monitor and IV drip. The only sound in the room was the soft continuous beeping and his own breathing.

This was his fault. He should have stayed. He could tell that she wanted him to stay but she would never ask that of him. She knew how important his job was to him but she seriously underestimated just how important she was to him. He pulled a chair over to her bedside. Her still pale hand was lying on top of the sheet. He lifted her hand in his and stroked her limp fingers with his thumb. He just watched her sleep, mentally willing her to wake up.

Just about an hour later, Dr. Forester knocked on the door. Randy looked over at him as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Randy never let her hand go.

"Mr. Orton, I have the results from the tests that I ran earlier. The good news is that there is no sign of internal bleeding. She does have a couple of ribs that look like they have been re-broken." Dr. Forester paused for a few moments. He looked like he was working out what he was trying to say. Randy couldn't help but feel like what the doctor was about to say was going to be anything but what he wanted to hear.

"What's the bad news?" Dr. Forester sighed deeply.

"We did find the reason for the bleeding. I'm sorry to give it to you this way but…Raelyn was pregnant." Randy's blood froze in his veins.

"Was?"

"We believe the blows to her stomach caused her to miscarry. She was, according to the enzyme levels, just about a month along. She may not have even known she was pregnant. She may have just started to experience some early symptoms."

"God." Randy whispered. He felt like his heart was breaking in two.

"Mr. Orton, Raelyn is still in some serious danger, but, if you would like me to, I can tell her about the miscarriage when she wakes up." Randy shook his head.

"No, I should be the one to tell her. It should be me." The doctor nodded.

"I know that you won't see this right now at this point, but I don't see any permanent damage to her uterus. Once she heals completely, you both are ready, I don't see any reason why the two of you can't try for children again." Dr. Forester shook Randy's hand and headed out of the room.

Randy dropped his forehead to his beautiful Rae's hand. He didn't know how he was going to tell her about the baby. He did the only thing he knew how to do at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have left you alone."

John and Bree literally ran up three flights of steps to the correct floor. They busted out of the door and made a beeline to the nurse's station.

"I need Raelyn Harlow's room." Bree said, completely breathless. The nurse looked over her list of patients.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a Harlow."

"Try Raelyn Taylor." John added.

"No, I'm sorry, no Taylor either. I do have a Raelyn Ort…"

"That's her!" Bree shouted. "Which room?"

"Room 431. But you have to…" She would have told them to be quiet but they had already taken off down the hall. They both stopped short as they saw the doctor come out of the room and pull the door behind him. Bree and John stopped him.

"Hi, I'm Bree Cena. I'm Rae's sister. Can you tell me if she's okay?"

"Yes. She's stabilized for the moment but we are going to keep her here for a couple of days to make sure the head injury she received doesn't cause any swelling."

"Can we see her?" John asked.

"Sure. Her husband is in there with her now." Fear consumed both Bree and John as Dr. Forester walked away.

"Oh my God, John. Why is he here? Hasn't he done enough to her?" Bree started to freak out.

"If he so much as touches her, I'll kill him." The thought of Michael touching Rae again made John's blood boil. They quickly made their way to the door where they could hear someone softly talking. John silently pushed open the door. Bree and John were both frozen in place by what they saw. Randy was sitting at her bedside, holding her small hand in both of his and stroking the back of it with his thumbs. He was the one rambling softly to her.

"I need you to wake up for me, Rae. I knew I should have stayed longer. God, I wanted to stay there with you. I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that you won't get hurt like this again. I swear to you. When you wake up and get out of here, I'm going to move you into the new home I bought for us in St. Louis. I know I didn't tell you about it, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Randy dropped his head as he lifted Rae's hand to his forehead again. His voice was much quieter this time. "I won't make it with out you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me, baby. You're my everything, Rae. Please…" He stopped talking as he fought not to let his emotions over take him. Bree took John's hand, crying slightly, and walked into the quiet room.

"Randy?" He stood up at the sound of Bree's voice. He and Rae had been conditioned to be away from each other when Bree and John were with them. But this time, he just couldn't let her hand go. He needed, for his own sanity, to keep touching her.

"Bree, John." John stared at Randy's hand, touching Rae. He so wanted to be mad.

"Orton. Do you mind telling me what you're doing?" John's over-protectiveness was leaping out. Rae was his little sister as far he was concerned.

"Look Cena…" Randy started to get defensive. Bree stepped up, not wanting them to come to unnecessary blows.

"Boys, boys, stop it." She turned to Randy. "What are you doing here? What happened to your girlfriend?" He grinned a little. He looked down at Rae and then back to Bree and John.

"I want you to meet Emily."

"Emily? What the hell? You mean Rae is Emily?" John sputtered. He was stunned to say the least. Randy nodded. He sat back down and started stroking Rae's hand again.

"Oh man, I should have figured this out." Bree said, wiping her tears away and coming to stand by Randy's chair. "Emily is her middle name and Williams was our mom's maiden name." She laid a hand on Randy's shoulder. "How did I not see it before?" Now that she thought about it, she remembered the looks that she had seen Randy and Rae give each other every time they were together. Subconsciously, she could tell it was something more than a simple friendship.

"Wait, wait, wait," John was still trying to comprehend what was going on, "so you're telling me, this girl you've been going on about for the last six months, has been Rae? You were dating her while she was still married?" Again, Randy nodded.

"Technically, she's still married now. But she won't be after this. I'm gonna make sure of it. And," he glanced at both Bree and John, "we've been together a lot longer than 6 months."

"How much longer?" Bree asked quietly.

"Do you remember when you and John threw that party in New York right before the pay-per-view? And I met Rae for the first time?"

"That was over a year ago, Randy."

"I know. Ever since that night. You know all those times you guys would ask me to come stay with you or to hang out in whatever city we were in and I blew you off?" They nodded. "All those times, I was flying back to NYC to be with Rae. I even went as far as to rent an apartment a few blocks away from where she lived and we would stay there when we could." He breathed in deeply. "I love her more than I can say and the moment her divorce is final, I'm taking her away and I'm gonna marry her. I'm going to give her the life she should have had from the beginning." He kissed her hand. "The life she deserves."

Randy refused to move from Rae's bedside. He stayed when they came in to check her IV and her bandage. Bree was starting to worry even more then she already was. He was refusing to eat. He repeatedly told her that he wasn't hungry. She kept telling him that he needed to eat anyway.

"When Rae wakes up and eats, I'll eat too."

John and Bree talked to Dr. Forester a little more and found out that when they brought Rae into the ER she was already unconscious but he made the decision to give her something to keep her in that more comfortable stage of unconscious. He knew that she would be in tremendous pain and he wanted to keep her under until he was sure the threat of swelling had passed.

Bree called Vince and spoke to him about the situation and he granted them a short amount of time off. She knew she should have asked for more but that probably would have made him mad. The main thing she had learned in her few short years with the company was that you DO NOT piss off Vince McMahon.

During the course of the day, the entire Cena family came to see Rae. Just a few at a time but they all came bearing gifts. Before the first night was over, her room was full of flowers and well wishes.

Bree found herself sitting alone in the waiting room with Carol. John had gone to find everyone something to eat and Randy was still keeping a vigil over Rae. She glanced over at Carol who was smiling at her. Bree smiled back at her.

"What are you smiling at, lady?" Bree asked, laughing and nudging her with her arm. Carol patted her knee.

"I've known about Rae and Randy for a little while now." Bree was slightly stunned.

"Really? How did you find out?"

"Well…"

_Carol drove over to pickup Rae early. She was heading to the mall and was going to ask Rae if she wanted to tag along. She knew Randy stayed with Rae the night before and she thought he may want to get a head start on his drive to the next venue._

_She pulled up in front of the house and walked to the front door. Carol peered in the glass of the door and saw Rae standing at the end of the counter off from the kitchen. She was still in her tank top and cotton shorts that Carol knew she slept in. Rae was building a sandwich of some kind and was smiling her way through it._

_Carol raised her hand to knock but paused when she saw Randy, her son's best friend, walking up the hall towards her. He was smiling. Not that Randy smiling was anything new. She had seen Randy smile before but it never looked like this. She saw him say something to the effect of 'hey baby' (if she was reading his lips correctly) to Rae. She glanced at him over her shoulder. When she turned back, her face was covered in that same glowing smile that Randy had._

_She watched Randy step up behind Rae, press himself against her, wrap his arms around her and start to drop kisses along her bare shoulder up to her neck. As she watched Rae turn around in Randy's arms and kiss him it dawned on her that Rae and Randy were together. But not only together, they were in love. Deeply in love. From the looks in their eyes, this was no fly by night fling. This was a long lasting romance that would never die. Carol walked back to her car smiling at the fact that she had never either of them look so happy._

Bree just smiled at Carol. She was so happy for her sister. Rae deserved this. She deserved to be in love and have someone treat her like she was a goddess. Bree knew in her heart, Randy was that someone for Rae.

"Do you think we should tell John?" Carol asked her. Bree shook her head.

"You know how over-protective of Rae he is." Carol nodded, agreeing with her. Bree patted her hand. "I say, you and I just keep that little story to ourselves."

I slowly became aware of the rhythmic beeping sound in the room. I couldn't help but think it sounded a lot like a heartbeat. I mentally smiled. What in the world was Randy watching on TV? Not a second after that thought passed through my mind, I started feeling the pain.

My head was pounding in time with the beeping sound. My ribs were killing me. A sudden terrifying thought washed over me. I was going to open my eyes, Michael lying beside me in the bed and the dream I had been having about Randy was just that, a dream. I was waking up after one of Michael's rages and Randy was somewhere across the country. Not close enough to hold her, like I needed him to, until the pain went away.

The tears slid soundlessly down my cheek as I opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the sunlight streaming in the large picture window. I went to lift my left hand to cover my eyes. My limbs felt so heavy. I also became aware of the oh so warm hand clutching my right one. I rolled my head to the right and my heart faltered in my chest. He was here. Randy was here, holding my hand in this hospital room. Hospital? Why was I in the…oh! The flood of memories came flooding back in precise clarity. I remembered kissing Randy goodbye and then him calling me. I remember being so scared when the man dressed in all black kicked in the door. After that, my memory went blank.

I took in Randy's profile. He had a firm grip on my hand. A few days worth of growth dusted his cheeks and his jaw. He was staring at the floor. He was breaking my heart with the sadness in his eyes. Was he afraid that I wasn't going to make it? I wanted to change the look in his eyes. I wanted him to look at me and give me that smile that always made me feel better. I opened my mouth to say his name. Nothing came out. My throat was incredibly dry. I tried again. Still nothing. How was I going to get Randy to look at me? Possibly sensing my anxiety, plus the slight elevation in the beeping of the heart monitor, he softly brushed his thumb over my knuckles. Ah, that was it.

I put everything I could into squeezing Randy's hand. All that work and energy and all I could manage to do was curl my fingers around his hand. At the feel of my fingers moving against his had him lifting his head and whipping his head to stare at our joined hands.

I attempted to clear my throat. Instead it came out as a strangled cough. Randy jumped up and within seconds, there was a straw at my lips. I have no idea where the water came from but the cool liquid felt delightful against my parched throat. I closed my eyes as the water soothed the dry burning. I leaned against Randy's hand as he softly smoothed it over my cheek.

"Rae? Baby? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" I could hear the hope in his voice. He really wanted me to be okay. I opened my eyes. The only thing I could see were Randy's bright blue eyes filled with concern. I nodded. He smiled and set the cup on the bedside table. He leaned in and laid his forehead against mine. "Thank you God," he whispered. I finally gathered enough strength to lift my left arm. I laid my palm against his whiskered jaw line. A moment later, my hand started to slid. Randy caught it before it could fall away. He brought it back against his face. He turned and pressed a kiss against my palm. I cleared my throat again.

"Randy?" I asked softly. My voice was rough, like I hadn't used it in days. He pulled his forehead back from mine to look at me. "Are you hurt? Did he get you too? Is Viper okay?" He kissed my palm again.

"Leave it to you to be laying in the hospital and be worrying about me and the puppy." He nuzzled at my hand. "I'm fine and so is Viper. He's staying with John's mom and dad." I could see that something else was on his mind. It was in his eyes.

"What? What is it, Randy? What's wrong?"

"Bree and John found out about me and you, baby." I smiled despite the throbbing in my head. That was a secret weight off my shoulders but that confession didn't clear the look in Randy's eyes. I stroked my thumb over his rough cheek.

"That's not all, is it baby? What else do you need to tell me?" Randy closed his eyes and kissed my hand over and over, stalling. Finally he opened his eyes but didn't look at me.

"Rae, I have to tell you…about the baby."

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**

**P.S. You guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just cause you guys are amazing and I love you, here's the next chapter. I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to barnsley gal 09, simpleehopee, Babyxbxgurl (extra thanks for the AMAZING review! That made me feel awesome!), hOtlilmofo, Kristl, FirFlyFlicker, angelofhardy226, Bingobaby and Happygolucky103. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Here is chapter 7.**

"_The baby?" I asked as Randy stroked my hand._

"_Our baby, Rae. Before the attack…you were pregnant." I couldn't breathe._

"_There's a baby. Me and you…" Randy shook his head slowly._

"_No, Rae. You're not pregnant anymore. There's no baby. We lost it. You…you had a miscarriage because of the attack. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby." He kissed my hand and held it against his cheek. I was stunned only a moment before I felt it. I felt the wave of anguish and heartache slammed into the center of my chest and squeeze tightly. Randy and I were going to have a baby but that stupid bastard Michael stole this happiness from us. That fucking asshole. I didn't realize that I said that out loud until Randy responded to me. He stroked my cheek with his forehead against mine._

"_I know, Rae. I'm sorry." I looked into Randy's tear-filled eyes._

"_Randy," I started to say but instead I gasped. He started to fade away right in front of me. _

_Suddenly, I was standing alone in the darkened hallway of the hospital. I was so cold. The thin cotton wraparound gown wasn't helping. Neither was the fact that I was standing barefoot on the cold tile of the empty hall._

_My head jerked in the direction of the baby's cry. Not 10 steps away from me was the man, dressed all in black that attacked me. I was terrified that he was back for me until I saw he was holding. He was holding a small yellow blanket covering a wiggling crying baby. My baby. 'Mr. Black' took a step away from me._

"_Hey!" I yelled at him, reaching out for the baby. He took a few more steps away. I went to follow him as he kept walking away, but I couldn't move. My feet were so cold. It felt like they were frozen to the floor. 'Mr. Black' kept getting farther and farther away. When he ran around the corner, I dropped to my knees screaming "NO"._

The soft whimper had me shaking my head to clear the memory of the reoccurring dream that had woken me up earlier. This stupid, make me feel like shit dream had me crawling out of the comfort and safety of Randy's arms just before dawn.

I rubbed the top of Viper's head where he had laid it on the armrest. When he figured out that I was no longer stressed, he licked my hand and ran back out into the giant backyard of the house that Randy bought for us. I smiled into my mug of hot tea as I watched Viper burn off his early morning energy. I pulled my knees up to my chest and pulled the bottom of the stolen hoodie I was wearing over them. Randy had left his hoodie on the chair by the French doors leading to the back deck when he went out with Viper last night.

My smile faded as my thoughts drifted back to the dream. It had been almost two months since I was attacked but the dream was persistent and exactly the same every time. Oddly, I hadn't had the dream in over a week. I knew exactly what had triggered it and surprisingly, it was actually good news.

Yesterday afternoon, I received a large manila envelope by registered mail. I took it into the kitchen where Randy was sitting, eating the small lunch that I had made.

"What's that, baby?" He asked between bites. I sat back down in the seat across from him and opened the envelope.

"I'm not sure. It looks like just a bunch of papers." I pulled out the handful of papers. I could feel the smile spread across my face when I read what they said. "Oh my gosh." I stood up again.

"What Rae? What is it?" Randy stood up as well. I threw myself into his arms, wrapping them around his neck.

"Its over, Randy. Its over. Michael's gone. I'm free, baby." I whispered into warmth of his neck. He pulled back so that he could see the tears rolling down my face.

"Really?" I handed him the Decree of Divorce. He smiled. Since I was in fear for my life and we knew that Michael was behind the attack (even though the police couldn't find 'Mr. Black' or prove that Michael had anything to do with it) Mr. Russell pushed the divorce through. Randy kissed me. "We _are_ free, baby." He whispered to me. I agreed, completely.

I was incredibly happy after yesterday's events but the dream was trying to bring me down. I grinned as I saw Viper running at me full speed. I giggled to myself when he tried to slow down and skidded slightly across the deck. He finally skidded to a stop at my feet. Before I could reach out and rub his ear, he started barking softly at the French doors. I looked over my shoulder to see Randy opening the door. He smiled at me as he stepped out on the deck in just his dark gray sweat pants that he had been sleeping in. He leaned down and kissed me softly before kneeling down beside my chair. As soon as Randy was down, my 'guard dog' flopped over on his back, exposing his fluffy belly to him. Randy grinned as he rubbed Viper's tummy.

"What are you doing up this early, baby?" Randy asked, leaning in again to kiss my cheek by my ear. "I went to put my arm around you and you were gone." He kissed my ear. "Was it the dream again, Rae?" I nodded. "Baby," he pulled back to look at me. I laid my hand on his cheek.

"I know. I shouldn't let it get to me. It's just a dream but…" I closed my eyes as a couple of tears escaped, "…it still hurts." Randy opened his mouth to speak but I put my fingertips over his lips. "There is something good about this dream though." He pressed his lips to my fingers, speaking behind them.

"Really? What's that?" I smiled softly at him.

"It's making me more determined." He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "It's made me more determined to give you what we lost. I want to be the one to give you a family. I still want to have a baby, a family, with you. Only you, Randy." He smiled.

"Good thing, baby." He took my hand which was still pressed against his lips in his own. "Cause I definitely want to have that family with you. But first," he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box, "open this." He put the small box in my hand. I flipped open the top revealing a breath-taking 3-caret, square cut diamond, surrounded completely by smaller, round cut diamonds, set in a ring of platinum.

"Oh my God, Randy." I whispered. "This is…" I was actually at a loss for words. He grinned.

"You like it?" I nodded. This was too much.

"I don't deserve something this nice." I said in a barely-there whisper to myself. Randy heard anyway.

"Yes you do. You deserve everything. I want to give you everything. I love you so much. Will you, for real this time, will you make me the happiest man on earth? Become my wife and have our children? Rae, baby, will you marry me?" I smiled at him, tears running down my face. "What do you say, baby? Be with me forever?" I nodded.

"Yes, Randy, yes." He stood up and pulled me out of the chair with him. The force of his hug lifted me off the deck. He spun me around causing Viper to bark and dance around our bare feet. He let me go so that my feet touched the cold boards of the deck. Randy took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my left hand.

Randy held my hand away from us, watching it sparkle in the growing light. The ring was so beautiful. As successful as Randy was, Michael still had more money than him but when he had bought my engagement ring, he put no real thought or emotion into asking me. Looking back, I don't know what made me say yes. I guess at that time, I had never had someone care about me enough to ask me to marry them…until now. I knew now that he only reason Michael asked me was so that he could keep me under his thumb. Randy was asking me because he _actually_ cared about me. No, it was more than that. Randy loved me. We loved each other. Randy grinned as he lowered his head to kiss me.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are, baby." He said. "I love you." He kissed me softly. I smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Randy. More than you know."

Later that evening, Randy and I were getting ready for bed. Earlier, we had called and told everyone about us getting married. Bree and John were ecstatic. Randy's family couldn't have been happier. Elaine, Randy's mom, invited us over for celebratory dinner. I loved his family. Much like John's family, they excepted me as soon as they met me, I was instantly pulled into a huge bear hug by 'Cowboy Bob' himself.

"Any woman that can make my son as happy as you do is the perfect addition to this family." God, that felt so amazing to have them instantly care about me just as much as I cared about their son and brother.

I crawled into the bed and before I could get settled, Randy wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against him. He brushed my hair away and laid his forehead against the back of my neck. I could feel his lips brush the bare skin of my neck as he spoke to me.

"Do you know what kind of wedding you want, baby?"

"Small. Really small. Me and you and maybe Bree and John." I wiggled in his arms till I was facing him. "How about on the beach?"

"Hmm…" he stroked his fingertips up and down my spine under my t-shirt as he though about it. "Maybe I can pull some strings and find us a private beach. We can send Cena and Bree away…" he shifted and rolled so that I was under him. He started kissing around my ear. "Then we'll hold up in a little house or whatever for a couple of days. Only leaving the bed to eat." He nipped my earlobe. "I love your idea, baby."

"Good. Me too." I caressed the back of his neck and head, encouraging him as he slipped his warm hands under my over-sized t-shirt, slowly pushing it upwards. "Randy?"

"Hmm?" He made the noise against the side of my neck, making me shiver, not cold in the slightest.

"Can we get married before the end of the month?" He lifted his head to look at me. I placed my hand on his cheek. I rubbed my thumb across his lower lip. "I don't want to wait to be yours in every way." Randy smiled at me.

"I want that too. Since the moment I kissed you in that elevator…that's all I've ever wanted." He kissed my palm and tucked it behind him, placing it flat on the wide span of his naked back. "I'll make it happen for you. I'll make it perfect." He dropped his head to kiss me while I lightly drug my nails up his back.

"Wanna practice being together now?" I gave him my best naughty smile. Randy licked his lower lip and smirked at me.

"Oh hell yeah."

Two Weeks Later:

I stood at the sliding doors staring out at the bright white sand and amazingly beautiful blue water just beyond it. Randy had kept his promise and now I was staring out the doors of a rented villa, looking at our own private beach on one of the smaller islands of Hawaii. God knows what kinds of strings he had to pull to get this done.

I smiled to myself as I saw Randy and Bree at the water's edge, talking to the officiate we had hired. Bree snapped a couple of pictures and then handed the camera to the officiate who, in turn, took a couple of pictures of Randy and Bree together.

Out of nowhere, my breath caught as I started to tug on the gauzy white sundress I was wearing. My heart started pounding as I felt the first icy tendrils of an old, familiar, not so friendly feeling. Fear. Oh God. I was afraid. I wasn't afraid of Randy. I really did loved him with all my heart. He was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I was afraid…of getting married. I could feel myself start to panic. I couldn't do this. Not again. I couldn't ruin everyone's life like Michael ruined mine. He had proved to me that I wasn't any good at being a wife, why would I want to make Randy be saddled with me? I didn't want to break his heart but…

I choked on the scream lodged in my throat when the large warm hand cupped my shoulder. I spun around to face John. I had been so lost in my own panic that I didn't hear him walk up behind me. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Rae, honey, are you okay?" I shook my head.

"No," I took a few step back away from him, "no I'm not. I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Do what? Talk to me?" I shook my head again. I quickly glanced out the window to a waiting Bree and Randy. John caught the movement and follows my gaze. "Oh. You're afraid. You're afraid to get married again. You're afraid that its going to turn out like the last one." I looked down at the floor, willing tears that threatened to fall away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. John crooked a finger under my chin, lifting my face up.

"Don't be. Its completely understandable after what you've been through to be scared. I know you want everything to be perfect but you still have that small flicker of fear that it's going to turn out like it did with Harlow. Rae, Randy's not Michael. You know that. Look in your heart. You know he's nothing like him. I don't think you understand the depth of Randy's love for you. I've known him for years and I've never seen him like this before. You are perfect for each other. This is who you're both meant to be with, forever." I just stared at him for a moment, stunned by what he had just said. He was right. About everything. The tight, icy grip that grip that fear had on my insides slowly melted away. I _did_ love Randy and I _did_ want to be with him forever. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You okay?" John rubbed my shoulder softly.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think so." I smiled at him. I stood up on my toes and hugged John around his neck. "Thank you. I think I just needed someone to tell me it was gonna be okay." John hugged me back.

"You know how much he loves you don't you?" He asked me, letting me go. I nodded, glancing back out to where Randy was standing, waiting for me.

"Just as much as I love him." John grinned and held his arm out for me to take.

"That's what I thought." I looped my arm through his. "Let's get out there."

"Okay."

The sound of the door opening had Randy looking over at us. I took in the sight of him by the water's edge. I didn't even notice Bree taking pictures. Randy looked so sexy in his jeans and un-tucked white button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first couple of buttons were undone. The bottom edges of his jeans were wet where the soft slow waves were swirling gently around his bare feet.

I felt the tears trying to well up at the look of unadulterated love in Randy's eyes. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world and I knew in his eyes, I was.

When John put my hand into Randy's, the world started to go into slow-motion around us. Randy mouthed 'I love you' and everything clicked. All the pieces of my life fell right into place. The doubts and fears just dropped away.

Randy and I said all the right things at the right times. We exchanged our rings. I still wasn't completely sure how Randy got them done so fast. The inside of Randy's ring read, 'Yours forever. Love Rae.' The inside of mine read, 'Love Always, Your RKO.'

"By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you man and wife. Randal, you may kiss your bride." Randy placed a hand on each of my cheeks and kissed me. He deepened the kiss slightly, causing Bree and John whistle and woop. I pulled back and looked away, blushing slightly. Randy cupped his hand at my nape and kissed my temple, laughing softly. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you, baby." Randy whispered to me, pressing another kiss to my temple.

A couple hours later, Randy and I were standing at the front door, still hand and hand, waving goodbye to Bree and John as they drove away. Randy shut the door and turned to me.

"How about you give me a minute and we'll hit the other side of the island for dinner." He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me against him. "Then we'll come back here," he brushed his lips just under my ear, "and have dessert."

"Mmm," I ran my hand up and down his back, "I like that idea." He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Good." He kissed me and walked to the bedroom at the back of the house. I followed close behind him. I knew he would only be in the bathroom for just a moment. I had to move quickly to put my plan into motion. The second the door shut behind him, I yanked my dress off and tossed it into a chair in the corner of the room. I climbed into the huge bed after quietly pushing open the two French doors on the opposite side, letting the soft ocean breeze filter into the room. I knelt in the in the center of the sea of cream colored blankets.

I smiled at Randy as he stepped out of the door. He froze mid-step as he took in the sight of me in just my white lace bra and panties. He swiped his fingertips over his lower lip, just staring.

"What are you doing, baby?" He asked. I scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out. I gripped the front of Randy's shirt and pulled him closer.

"I was thinking," I started unbuttoning his shirt, "that maybe we could have dessert first." I cleared the last button and ran my hands up his sexy chiseled chest to his broad shoulders, shoving the shirt off his arms. His hands found my hips, smoothing his palms over my skin. He grinned.

"Mrs. Orton, are you trying to seduce me?" I leaned up and kissed the side of his neck, my hands working the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Yes." I flicked my tongue across his skin, making him groan as I shoved his jeans down leaving him in only his tight boxer briefs. The small bit of touching I had done to him had his body straining to be released from the restricting fabric. I nipped at the muscles in his neck. "Don't tell my husband. We just got married and I don't know how he'll take me being here with you." I drug my lips across his collarbone. "Plus," I stroked my hand down his chest, cupping him through the tight material, "he's a BIG boy." He moaned my name quietly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away.

"I think I can take him, baby." I slipped my hand around to his lower back, dipping my fingertips under the elastic band of his underwear.

"You think so?" I asked, teasing him. He used the wrist he was holding to pull me against him.

"I know so." He draped my arm around his neck and traced his fingertips down my arm and over the back of my shoulder to the closure of my bra. "We really should be quiet though. My beautiful wife may find us." Randy smirked as the hooks released and the strapless bra hit the floor.

"Maybe," I dropped my hands to his hips and made his shorts hit the floor, "I don't want to be quiet at all." Within seconds, Randy had me back on the bed with my hands linked with his and pressed into the mattress above my head. He kissed me aggressively, nestling his hips against mine.

"You want me to make you scream, baby?" Randy asked, his lips still against mine. I nodded. He nipped my lower lip pulling a quiet moan from me. I pulled at the link of our hands, needing to touch him. He let go of my hands just long enough to grip both of my wrists in his larger hand. He ran a fingertip down between my breasts, down my stomach, finally stopping at the top of my panties. Randy kissed down my jaw-line as he slipped his fingers under the lace and touched me. I moaned his name, arching my back trying to bring myself closer to his hand. "Feel good, baby?"

"Yes," I moaned, rocking my hips against his hand.

"More?"

"Yes." Again, I pulled at the hold he had on my wrist. Randy's grip was like steel. I wasn't moving till he wanted me to. His fingertips found all the right spots, stroking and teasing me till I was moaning and writhing beneath him. I needed more.

"Randy…please." I felt him smile against the skin of my shoulder.

"Please what, baby?" I moaned again as he slowly, tortuously pulled his hand away from my heated body.

"I need you. I want you. All of you." I lifted my hips as he stripped me of my remaining article of clothing. He grinned at me as he casually tossed my panties over his shoulder onto the floor.

"All of me baby?" He asked, still holding my wrists tightly.

"Yes, Randy. God yes." He grinned at me and dropped his head to kiss me. He gripped the inside of my thigh, spreading them a little more than they already were. He dropped my thigh over his hip.

"I love you, Rae." Randy whispered against my lips an instant before he drove himself completely deep into my body.

True to his word, he made me scream. I screamed his name as my release slammed into me like a freight train. Randy didn't move as he let me come back down. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, grinning back, breathless. Randy wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You look so damn beautiful like this. We should stay here together forever." He let go of one of my hands, which I wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as he linked our other hand above our heads. I rubbed the back of his head as I kissed his chin.

"We can Randy. It's me and you, together, forever."

"You're right. It's us, forever." We both moaned as Randy started to move. My head fell back to the mattress when he slipped his arm under my shoulders to lift me off the bed closer to him.

"Yes…" I moaned. Randy pressed our hips tight together and sat back on his knees, lifting me along with him. I was essentially sitting on his lap with him still deep inside of me. "Randy?" He placed my arms around his neck. He kissed me.

"Just enjoy the ride baby." He slid his arm around my hips and started to move me. Within seconds I caught the rhythm and moved with Randy. God, this felt so good. So amazing. Every time being with Randy was amazing.

"Randy," I arched back over his arm still looped around my back. "God, yes. You feel so good like this." I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as I felt my release flying towards me.

"That's right, baby." He groaned. "Don't stop. We're so close." He leaned into me to kiss across my collarbone. My hands slipped up to the back of his neck as we both got closer and closer. Not a few seconds later it hit us both.

"Randy!" I screamed again when our mutual releases hit us.

Randy groaned as he laid us back on the bed. He rolled over to his back, pulling me in close. I rolled to my side and tucked my head on his shoulder with my forehead against the side of his neck. I draped my arm across the wide span of his chest and intertwined or fingers. Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and softly stroked from my shoulder to my elbow with his fingertips. We lay there for sometime, letting the ocean breeze coming from the open French doors, cool our heated bodies.

"Rae?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I mumbled into the side of his neck.

"I want you to come on the road with me." I leaned up so that I could look at his face.

"You what? Like travel with you?" He grinned and nodded. "Like full time?" He tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. Everywhere I go, I want you with me baby." I knew I was smiling like an idiot.

"Really?" He cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Yes baby, really."

"When do I get to start traveling with you?" I asked, laying down and nuzzling back against Randy's neck.

"As soon as we get back home. I'll show you my schedule and you can pack whatever you can fit in one suitcase. I have to warn you though…the first couple weeks are gonna be rough. Getting used to the constant time zone changes can sometimes take a lot out of a person." I kissed the side of his neck.

"Will you be with me?"

"Of course I will, baby." I smiled against his skin before I kissed again.

"Then everything will be perfect."

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**

**P.S. You guys are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just cause you guys are amazing and I love you, here's the next chapter. I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to barnsley gal 09, simpleehopee, Babyxbxgurl (AGAIN - extra thanks for the AMAZING review!), hOtlilmofo, miamitravel, vipergirl86, angelofhardy226, Bingobaby and alana2awesome. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ Just to let you know, the end of this chapter is one of my favorite scenes. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy! **

Needless to say, Randy and I didn't make it to dinner. We did end up getting up the next morning and exploring the small island. Surprisingly, on the opposite side of our island, there was a little but quiet busy town. We spent most of the day going from shop to shop, buying things here and there, and eating at half the restaurants in town.

We were walking, hand and hand, near sunset, towards the edge of town where we had parked our borrowed car. I pulled Randy to a stop as I noticed the discreet red neon sign in the window of the small shop. Randy looked at me curiously.

"What is it baby?" I pointed towards the sign.

"Let's do it." He grinned.

"You sure? It's gonna hurt a little. And its permanent." He said, flashing me both of his forearms.

"I know. That's why I want to do it. So when we're 80 and sitting there with our grandchildren and they ask, 'Grandma, where did you get that?' I can tell them that I got it on our honeymoon." I tugged on his hand again, pulling him towards the small tattoo parlor. "Please? Just come sit with me? I might need you to hold my hand." He smile and nodded, letting me lead him inside.

An hour later, we both walked out with brand new ink. I settled on the symbol for infinity. I got the sideways 8 tattooed on the inside of my right ankle, just above my anklebone. It was about an inch and ½ long and not very noticeable. When I told the guy what I wanted, Randy spoke up and said he wanted that too. He had a small area on the inside of his right bicep that wasn't covered and that's where he put his.

When we finally made it back home to St. Louis, Randy pulled the whole 'carry the bride over the threshold' thing. Which, yes you guessed it, led us to our bed.

Later that evening, after dinner, after the laundry was done and after both our bags were packed, we finally settled down in bed. I curled up against Randy, laying my hand on his chest over his heart. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and covered my hand with his own.

"Randy, can I tell you something?" I asked quietly.

"Sure baby." He started to softly stroke my hair.

"There past few days with you have been wonderful. Some of the best of my life."

"Me too, Rae. It's been perfect." I leaned up so that I could see Randy's face.

"Randy, being your wife these last four days is a million times better than every single day put together that I was married to Michael." He grinned. "You make me so happy. I never imagined I could be this happy." He leaned up and kissed me.

"You make me happy too baby. And I promise you, there are defiantly more wonderful days to come."

Two weeks later, I was packing our stuff up before our flight in the morning. We were flying to Buffalo. Now, we were in some hotel in Montgomery. I poked Randy in the side.

"Can you hand me my bag sitting there in the floor beside you?"

"Sure." He leaned over, grabbed the bag and handed it back to me.

"Thanks." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up something off the floor. He started to flip through whatever it was. It must have been the magazine I picked up at the airport. I went back to putting things in my bag.

"Baby?" I looked back up at Randy. "What's this?" He held up my sketch pad.

"Umm…" He flipped open the book, stopping on a picture of his own back. I slightly redone the shape of his trunks, not much, and I also redesigned his name on the back. For my own personal viewing, I also drew his tattoo across his shoulders.

"Did you draw these?" I felt the blush creep up my neck.

"Yes." I reached for the notebook. "I like to draw. I'll leave…" He pulled it back out of my reach.

"Rae, these are…" he flipped through a couple more pages.

"I'm sorry that I drew you like that and I didn't ask first." Randy looked at me and smiled.

"These are amazing, baby." He cupped my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. "You never have to ask my permission for anything. Never think that." He pulled me against his side, leaned back against the headboard and flipped through my book some more. "Did you always like to draw clothing like this?" I nodded against his shoulder.

"Yeah. That's part of the reason I moved to NYC with Bree. I went to design school there. I always wanted to break into fashion. Nothing high profile, just a costumer or something like that. I always loved making outfits for Bree and our friends."

"You can actually make these too?" Again, I nodded. "That really is amazing, Rae." We sat there quietly, flipping through the pages. Suddenly, Randy slapped the book closed and sat up. He startled me.

"Randy? What? What is it?" I laid a hand against his shoulder.

"I have a great idea. I'm gonna get you a job." He smiled at me. "The one you always wanted."

He handed me my book back and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He waited until the person on the other end picked up. He stood and walked over to the window, away from me, so that I couldn't hear.

"Thanks Dianne. I owe you." He turned off his phone and climbed back into the bed with me. He set my bag in the floor and turned off the light.

"What did you do, Randy?" I asked as Randy pulled me close.

"It's all set baby. As soon as we land in Buffalo we're heading right to the interviews." He kissed my cheek. "Its all set."

So, here I was, a few days later, sitting with Dianne in the small locker room that they had designated for wardrobe. After two interviews, one with Mr. McMahon himself, I got the job. Now, along with Dianne, I was one half of the wardrobe department for the RAW show. The great thing was that I had the same exact schedule as Randy. So, where ever he went, I went.

Now here was the fun part. I was going to get introduced to people as they came into the room. Even though I had been traveling with Randy for a couple of weeks, I had kept to myself and because of that, not many people knew me. I wasn't sure how to take many people's reactions.

Dianne would be like, "This is our new wardrobe employee, Raelyn Orton."

Most people would look at me oddly, "Orton? Are you related to Randy?" I would just nod. "Sister? Cousin?" I would shake my head.

"No, wife."

"Wife? Randy's married? When did that happen?" God how I loved repeating my answers, over and over again. The questions finally stopped when Randy sauntered into the room and walked straight over to me. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Hold my ring for me till after my match." He handed me his wedding ring, which I stuck down in my pocket. He kissed me again. "I'll get it from you later." He walked out of the room, smirking the whole way. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes at him. He was just proving a point. He had heard people talking about me and wanted to stop the rumors.

Later that week, I was sewing some sequins back onto a jacket when I got a text from Randy asking me to come to his locker room. He had question he needed to ask me. Thankfully, we weren't busy. I told Dianne that I would be back in a bit. She just smiled at me and told me to take my time.

I knocked on the locker room door. When I heard Randy tell me to come in, I pushed open the door and found him re-lacing his boots.

"Did you need me to help you with that?" He looked up at me and grinned.

"No, I got this." He stood, barefoot and still towering over me. "I was wondering if you would mind helping me with this." He held up the bottle of baby oil. Randy explained to me a while back that most of the guys used it so that the lights picked up the definition in their muscles. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought I told you that you didn't need that stuff to make your body look nice."

"I know you told me," he handed me the bottle, "but my character uses it." He ducked his head and kissed me. "Please, baby?" I sighed.

"Okay." He turned around and gave me his back.

"Squeeze a little bit in your hands and warm it up. It spreads easier when it's warm." I bit my lip as I looked at the width of Randy's back. Was it normal to be this turned on just looking at your husband's back? I flipped open the top to the bottle, still staring. I turned my hand, palm up and squeezed the bottle, totally intending for it to land in the center of my palm. I was so not paying attention and the oil completely overshot my hand, hitting Randy in the center of his back. He stiffened as the cool oil hit his exposed skin.

"Jesus, that shit's cold. Squeeze it in your hand first, baby." I sat the bottle down in the chair that he had been sitting in.

"I'm gonna rub this in first." I ran my hands over his back, collecting the oil as I went. His skin was so warm. Was it bad that I had the mental image of shoving Randy down, striping off his trunks and having him take me right here on the floor of the locker room? I didn't think so. I picked up the bottle of baby oil again, intending to squeeze it into my hand but I was so caught up in my daydream that the oil hit Randy in the back, again. This time, he jumped a little, like I had caught him off guard. For some reason that struck me as funny and made me laugh.

"What the hell, Rae?" He rolled his shoulders and turned around to face me. I was still laughing quietly. "Oh, you think that's funny?" He asked, his voice filled with a fake anger. I shook my head.

"No, that wasn't funny. But this is." He raised a questioning eyebrow an instant before I squeezed a huge amount of the oil right into the center of his chest. He jumped back a step.

"Rae! Come on! Look at all this. I'm completely covered. This is more than enough to cover my entire body." He started to rub it across his upper chest, down to his stomach.

"Really?" He nodded. Normally, I wasn't like this, but tonight, I wanted to be playful with Randy. I knew, no matter what I did to him, he would NEVER hit me. I was going to push my playfulness tonight. "Will this really cover you everywhere?" Again, he nodded. "Even," I ran a fingertip down the center of his chest stopping at the top of his trunks. I hooked a finger in the top of them.

"Even here?" He went to grab my hand just as I squeezed the bottle, sending a stream of oil down into his trunks. I laughed as he took the bottle away from me and grabbed the towel off the back of his chair. I laughed harder as he shoved the towel down the front of his trunks trying to absorb some of the oil. Out of nowhere, Randy's head snapped towards me. I caught a momentary glimpse at his 'Viper' character. I might have been afraid if he hadn't been grinning at me. But I still started to back away from him.

"You really think you're funny, don't you?" I started to nod until I saw Randy unscrewing the top from the baby oil bottle. I backed away faster.

"Randy…" I held my hands up in front of me. I stopped suddenly as I walked myself into the wall.

"I have something that's gonna be really funny." He stopped right in front of me. He pulled off the cap and tossed it to the floor. "This is really gonna make you laugh." He took a step closer.

"Randy…don't! This is the only…" Before I could finish, he squeezed the bottle, jerking it from my stomach up and over to my left shoulder, leaving a thick wet line across my brand new shirt. "Randy!" He started to laugh.

"That looks nice." I pulled at the shirt starting to stick to my skin.

"Damn it, Randy. This is the only shirt I have here. And now it's ruined. Thanks a lot." I smacked his arm. I looked up and laughed at the fact that I had left an oily hand print on his arm. He looked at his arm and grinned.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." I slipped off my shoes so that I could move faster and ducked under his swiping arm and bee-lined for the bathroom with the intentions of locking the door behind me and keeping him out. He got there a second after I did. He stalked towards me as I held up my hands again in surrender.

"Please Randy. Don't do it." He held up the nearly empty bottle, shaking it at me. I dropped my hands thinking maybe if I got 'cozy' with him, he would put the bottle down. "Come on baby. You know you don't want to do that." I took a step towards him. Before I could take another step, he flicked out his wrist sending most of the remaining oil on me in almost the exact opposite direction that he had flung it before. I squeaked as the cool oil ran down the back of my shoulder. Randy quickly took a couple of steps and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his oily chest. Randy laughed as I tried to get away.

"I guess you were wrong." I wanted to be mad at him for ruining my shirt but when he started to rub his chest against mine, transferring as much oil as possible, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Two could play at this game. I ran my hands up his chest to the back of his neck and into what little hair he had. He grinned at me.

"You think you're _so _funny don't you?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Oh, you're _real_ funny." He mumbled quietly as he ducked his head to kiss me. I kept my hands in his hair as the kiss drifted away from the playfulness. It was getting hot, _very_ quickly. With no warning, Randy jerked back from me.

"Take it off." He growled at me.

"What?" I hesitated too long for him. He reached out and grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt.

"I need you to take this off." Before I could do anything, he yanked the shirt up and over my head, throwing it to the floor. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra. That too ended up in the floor near my shirt.

"Randy? What are you…" He cut me off by kissing me deeply. I moaned against his mouth as I felt him undoing my jeans.

"I need them gone too." He said, still kissing. My jeans and panties both hit the floor around my feet. "Step out if them." I did. He pulled back to look at my face. "I need you. Right now." He lifted me, making me wrap my arms and legs around him to keep from falling to the floor. He walked us back into one of the shower stalls while kissing down the side of my neck. I came out of my momentary pleasure haze when by back came up against the cold tile wall. I gasped at the double sensation of the cold tile on my back and Randy's hot, hard, ready body pressed against me.

"Randy," I moaned, running my hand down his back. He came back to kiss me as he worked his trunks off. He kicked the trunks back behind him and out of the stall. He pulled back to smile at me and reached over to the side, flipping on the shower head. The water hit us both on our sides and chests. Within seconds, we were both soaked. My hair was plastered to my head, neck and the top of my shoulders.

Randy just stood there looking at me with his lower body pressed tight against mine. I slipped my hand from around the back of his neck, over his shoulder and down to his chest, stopping over his heart. It was pounding under my palm. He flicked his tongue across his bottom lip.

"You are so fuckin' hot, baby." He leaned back in, kissing my chin. "Do you feel what you do to me?" He started to slowly press his hot length inside of me. I moaned at the feeling. "You just walk into the room and I get hard as a rock." He started rocking himself in and out of my body. I moaned his name. I was vaguely aware of the fact that my voice was echoing off the tile walls. "I'll never stop wanting you, Rae."

"Never, Randy, never." I moaned loudly as he fisted his hand in my soaked hair, pulling my head back, pulling my neck taunt. He dipped his head and licked off some of the drops of water clinging to my skin.

"Randy? Baby? Harder. Oh…God…harder." I panted. He didn't hesitate to comply with my request. I cried out as Randy started to slam into me. Soon the steam filled stall was filled with my moans and Randy's grunts as we flew towards our pinnacle of ecstasy. I dug my fingertips into Randy's biceps as my body tightened in anticipation of the nuclear release I could feel building inside of me.

"Yes, baby. Come on. Almost…" Randy grunted in my ear. I cried out Randy's name as I exploded. A millisecond later Randy followed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his forehead against mine. I stroked the back of his neck.

"I love you, Randy." He grinned and kissed me softly.

"I love you too baby."

A half an hour later, I walked back into wardrobe wearing one of Randy's ring shirts. My hair was still damp even though I had tried to ring all the water out of it. I smiled sheepishly at Dianne.

"Sorry. I got caught up." She smiled knowingly at me.

"I'll just bet you did."

A little over a week later:

I quietly pushed the bathroom door closed behind me. I flipped on the hotel's bright harsh light and sighed. Ever since I was a kid, instead of giving in and feeling a bit better, I would fight my nausea until I had no choice and my stomach rebelled on its own.

I sat down on the edge of the small bathtub with my knees pressed against the side of the toilet. I wanted to be close, just in case. I hated this sick feeling. More than anything, I hated getting out of a warm bed with Randy, just after dawn. I set my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands as a cold sweat trickled down my spine. I wondered if I was getting sick. I had felt this way for the last couple of days. The last time I felt this way…

"Rae?" I looked over at the door as Randy pushed it open. He walked over and knelt down beside me. "You okay?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?" Before I could answer, my stomach picked that moment to rebel. I felt Randy holding back my hair and softly rubbing my back. Once my stomach was empty, Randy stood up. A few seconds later he was laying the cool damp cloth against the back of my neck. I held out my hand and he laid it in my palm. I opened the washcloth and pressed it against my flushed hot face. He resumed rubbing my back.

"Randy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you get me some water?"

"Sure." He kissed my temple. It dawned on me as I waited for my water. I knew what was wrong with me. "Here you go baby." I dropped the wash cloth to my lap and took the glass. I drank half the water, letting it soothe my now raw throat. Randy stroked the hair away from my face. "Do you think it's the flu?" I shook my head.

"No." I looked at him.

"Really? What do you think it is then? Something you ate?" He stroked my hair again. I wasn't sure how he was going to take this. When we talked about this right before we got married, we decided to wait. I was afraid of how this was going to go over.

"No, its not something I ate." I sucked in a breath as I fought a sudden urge to cry. "You promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I get mad at you for being sick?"

"I'm not sick." I took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant." He was quiet for a moment.

"Really? You think you are?" I nodded.

"The last time I felt like this was that morning, right before…you know, the 'attack'. And we know now why I felt that way. This feels exactly the same." He was quiet again. That didn't make me feel any better. If anything it kinda made me a little scared. "Say something, baby." I whispered. "Please. Tell me what you're thinking." A huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm thinking I've never been happier. This is wonderful." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"You're not mad?" He kissed my temple.

"No, Rae. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at the possibility that we might be having a baby?"

"I thought we were going to wait for a little while before we thought about having a baby?" He nodded, still smiling.

"We were but that doesn't even matter now. This is great." I pulled back a bit so that I could look at him better.

"I'm not 100 percent sure that I _am_ pregnant."

"Should we call the doctor and make you an appointment for today. I'll go with you." That made me smile. I laid a hand on his cheek.

"Baby, we're in Seattle. Even if I call and make an appointment, it might not be for a couple of days later. We won't be home for another week." His face fell a bit. "But I do have an idea. We might be able to tell before I even go to the doctor." He cocked a questioning eyebrow at me. "There's a 24 hour drug store about a block away from this hotel." He remained silent, just looking at me. I laughed quietly, rubbing my thumb across his bottom lip. "They sell pregnancy tests there." It finally clicked.

"They do." He stood up. "Let me get dressed and I'll run down there…" I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? I don't want you to have to go down there in the dark…" I smiled.

"Just think of what those dirt sheets will say if someone sees you down there buying pregnancy tests when most people don't even know that you're married."

"To hell with those sites. I don't give a shit about them. This is about me and you, not them." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Drink a couple bottles of water. I'll be right back."

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting at the foot of the bed, holding on to my pulled up knees as Randy paced back and forth in front of me. He looked at his watch again for the millionth time. He came to a stop in front of me. My stomach clinched tight as he looked at me.

"Okay. It's time." I felt like I was going to be sick again. This was a big step for Randy and I. I was extremely nervous. He took my hand and pulled me to a stand. He kept holding my hand and lead me into the bathroom. The four different tests were lined up on the lip of the counter. "Which one do you want to start with?" I shrugged and sat down on the edge of the tub. He picked up one random test and held it out to me. I shook my head.

"I can't look. I'm too nervous. You do it."

"Okay." He looked down at the test in his hand. "So, what do two lines mean?" I stood up.

"What?" I took the test from his hand. There were two pink lines in the little window. I set that one down and picked up the next two tests that both had a plus in their windows. I started to cry slightly as I picked up the last test.

"So?" I handed Randy the test. His eyes got wide. "It says 'PREGNANT'." I nodded. "We're pregnant?" I nodded again as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He let out a woop as he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. I laughed at Randy's reaction and happiness.

He set me back adown and cupped my face, kissing me. He pulled back just to drop little kisses all over my face. He kissed my nose. Randy pressed a hand to my lower abdomen.

"We're gonna have a baby." He whispered to me, his forehead touching mine. I smiled and laid my hand over his.

"We're gonna have a baby."

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**

**P.S. You guys are awesome! What would be even more awesome? If I could get 10 reviews for this chapter. I seem to be stuck at 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just cause you guys are amazing and I love you, here's the next chapter. I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to barnsley gal 09, simpleehopee, Babyxbxgurl (AGAIN - extra thanks for the AMAZING review!), hOtlilmofo, miamitravel, vipergirl86, angelofhardy226, Bingobaby, Kristl, Christina89 and Happygolucky103. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ This chapter has the part that everyone has been waiting on. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

I fell back against the pillows. I was so tired. I couldn't catch my breath. My entire body was coated in sweat. At this moment, the soft cotton gown was glued to my skin. I felt Randy brushing away the hair that was plastered to my drenched face.

"You're doing so good baby." He kissed the hand he was holding. "I'm so proud of you. You're almost there."

"Alright Mrs. Orton. One more big push and that should do it. The baby's head is already out. If you can get the shoulders out, you'll be home free." Dr. Roberts said, trying to give me a little encouragement. I shook my head at Randy.

"No. I can't do any more. I'm so tired." He kissed my hand again.

"I know, baby, I know. You're almost done. One more push and then we'll finally be able to hold our 'little bit'. Okay?" 'Little Bit' was what Randy and I had been calling the baby my entire pregnancy. I drug in a couple of deep breaths and nodded. He slid his hand to my back to help me get into position.

"Okay Mrs. Orton, this is it. Push." I bared down with everything I had. I knew I had to be crushing Randy's hand, but to his credit, he didn't even flinch. He just kept encouraging me, as I cried out in my efforts. "Almost…just a little more…" Randy peeked over my raised knees just in time to see Dr. Roberts pull the baby the rest of the way out. A moment later, the baby started to cry. I fell back, again, against the soaked pillows as the tears started to flow softly down my cheeks. I was finally done.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Orton. It's a boy." Randy looked at me as the doctor handed the baby to the nurse to clean him off. His smile couldn't have been bigger.

"It's a boy, baby. We have a boy." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you so much Rae. Thank you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too, but what are you thanking me for?" He smiled and smoothed the tears from my face.

"Thank you for this life. Thank you for our family." I smiled.

"No, Randy, thank you." He kissed me again.

"Mrs. Orton?" Randy leaned back. The nurse was standing there with a whimpering blue bundle. "Would you like to hold your son?" I nodded. She gingerly set him in my arms. The whimpering slowly quieted down. After nine months and 14 hours, I was finally holding our son. Randy wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling us closer to him. I smiled at Randy and then looked back down. Our son had a light dusting of bright blonde hair. Just like I did when I was a baby. Randy softly stroked the hair on the top of his head.

"Hey there buddy." Randy whispered. "What did we decide, baby?"

"Landon. Landon Taylor Orton." He nodded, remembering our conversations. He resumed stroking his head.

"Hey there Landon." Randy kissed my cheek. "He's so beautiful, Rae. You did amazing. He's perfect."

"No, Randy, we did this. Together. That's why he's perfect."

A few hours later, after they had taken Landon to the nursery, run the necessary tests, brought him back and taught me how to breast feed him, I was finally getting a little sleep. They had taken Landon back to see how his little body reacted to what he had eaten and left Randy and I alone in my private room. The nurse brought both of us something to eat. I could barely keep my eyes open. Randy sat beside me on the side of the bed.

"I know you're tired, baby. Go ahead. Get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and tucked the blanket up around me.

Now here I was, what felt like five minutes but a quick glance at the clock on the wall confirmed that it was a little over two hours later. The sound of Randy's voice was what had woken me up. I silently opened my eyes to find Randy pacing beside my bed, carrying a bundled up Landon and talking quietly to him. He looked so damn small in Randy's arms.

"You know buddy, it's just gonna be just you and your Mom for a couple of months or so till you guys can come back on the road with me. So I'm going to need you to look out for her. You'll be the man of the house when I'm gone. When Mom's not paying attention, I'll start teaching you a few moves. Then when you get old enough, I'll teach you everything that I know and then you can become the fourth generation of Orton to become a Superstar." I smiled.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that? He's not even a day old yet." Randy looked over at me as I sat up.

"Look Landon, Mommy's awake." He walked over and handed him to me. I cradled him close to my chest. Landon looked up at me and blinked at the bright overhead lights. It truly was amazing to be holding our son in my arms. Here was living breathing proof of Randy's and my love.

"You know, I was wrong before." I said, stroking Landon's little fist sticking out of his blanket. Randy sat down on the bed beside me.

"Wrong about what, baby?"

"When I told you that I had never been happier." I rubbed Landon's little cheek with the back of my finger. "This is the happiest day of my life." Randy rubbed the top of Landon's head.

"Me to, Rae. Me too."

The next morning, Randy and I took Landon home to our waiting family. Even John's parents and brothers flew in to see Landon come home.

In what seemed like no time at all, Landon was two months old and the doctors cleared us both to go back on the road with Randy and my job, which was waiting for me. I had been doing some work while I was at home but it would be nice to get some instant feedback on the outfits. It had been weird being away from Randy that long, but we got to see him at least twice a week and that was better than nothing at all.

In the blink of an eye, Landon was nine months old. He spent most of his time crawling around and playing in his corner of wardrobe. When we were at home, he would crawl after Viper, who would walk really slow just so Landon could catch him. The way Viper cared about Landon, you would have thought that he was his own puppy. More than once, I found Landon curled up against Viper, both of them asleep.

The moment that made me cry was the day he crawled over to me and held his arms up for me to pick him up. I scooped him up into my lap. I kissed his forehead as he started to play with my necklace and babbling to me. I smiled at him when he stopped for a second. He grinned back at me and called me 'mama'. I made him repeat it a couple of times. I was still crying when Randy came to take us back to the hotel.

"Rae, what's wrong?" He asked, rushing into the room. "Are you okay? Is Landon okay?" I just nodded. I handed Landon to him and took a step back.

"Landon?" He looked at me, steadily chewing on his finger. I patted my chest. "What's my name, baby?" He grinned at me.

"Mama." Randy laughed.

"Did he just say…" He pointed at me. "Who is that Landon?" Landon held his arms for me to take him.

"Mama." I pulled him out of Randy's arms and kissed his chubby little cheeks, over and over.

If you think I was bad, Randy smiled for two weeks straight when Landon called him 'dada' the first time. We were backstage at Monday Night RAW. Landon looked up when Randy walked into the room. He pointed and just said it. I don't know how Randy got back into his character for the night. He toted Landon around for a good hour, stopping everyone and making him tell everyone who he was.

Before we knew it, Landon was getting ready to turn one. Bree and I were sitting in the back one evening at a house show, trying to plan out his bash. We were flip-flopping between Batman and Bob The Builder. He loved them both. Bree was sitting beside me at my sewing table. Landon, perfecting his new trick he picked up, scooted on his little butt over to Bree (hence the nickname coming). He grabbed on to her pants leg and pulled himself to a stand.

"Up." Landon told her, patting her leg.

"You got it Scooter." She lifted him and sat him in her lap. I shook my head at the nickname. I hope it didn't stick. God knows I didn't want my little boy going through life being called Scooter. I smiled to myself as I watched him 'drive' his car on the edge of the table, trying to make the car noise that Randy had taught him.

"So Landon, what kind of party do you want? Batman or Bob?" I asked. He kept playing but still answered.

"Man."

"Batman?" He nodded. "Well, there you go. All decided." I told Bree. She smiled and smoothed down Landon's hair. I went back to hemming one of the diva's dresses for next week. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Landon yawn. He turned a little on Bree's lap and leaned back against her chest. He tucked his head under her chin and yawned again.

"You sleepy baby?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No." He told me, steadily rubbing his eyes. I set the dress down on the table. I held my arms out towards him. He leaned forward and crawled over into my lap. I reached under the table and grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the small cooler. I shook it up pretty good and took off the top as Landon held out a hand.

"Me." His way of saying 'let me do it'. I handed it to him. He curled up against my chest, bottle in one hand and his other little hand was holding on to my shirt. I rocked back and forth slightly, trying to lure him to sleep. I laid my cheek against the top of his head and smiled to myself.

"You look so happy, Rae." Bree said quietly. I looked up at her.

"I am Bree. I really am. I've never been so happy." Bree smiled a little. She was quiet for a moment.

"I'm jealous of you." That one quiet statement shocked me so much that you could have knocked me and Landon out of the chair with a feather.

"What?"

"I'm jealous of everything you and Randy have." There was no way that Bree was jealous of me. No way. Bree was the one person I had looked up to my whole life. She was the reason I moved to NYC. I wanted to be close to her. She was always the one with everything going perfect in her life. She was the one who had found the love of her life and had the perfect marriage. I wanted to be Bree when I was younger. She was always my hero. How could she be jealous of me?

"What do you mean?" I took the bottle from a sleeping Landon. He turned his head and buried it into my chest. I rubbed his back. "How could you be jealous of me? You have the perfect life." She smiled.

"Rae, _you _have the perfect life. You have the love of an amazing man." She held her hand up, stopping me from saying anything. "Yes, John and I are fine, before you say anything. You have the career you've always wanted. And, " she reached over and rubbed Landon's head, "you have a beautiful little boy. John and I don't feel like the time is right for us to have a baby." She smiled sadly. "But that doesn't mean I still don't want to have a baby right now. I want the life you have."

"Bree…I…I don't know what to say." Bree Laughed quietly.

"You don't have to say anything." She laughed again. "I've never told anyone that. Not even John knows how badly I want a baby. But we both know that neither John nor I have the time we need to dedicate to a baby like we would need and want to. It just wouldn't be fare to that child. But it still doesn't stop the want. We might start thinking about it in a couple of years." I tucked Landon closer to me and smiled at her.

"It'll happen Bree. One day, you and John will have your own little one." I kissed the top of Landon's head. "Then you can be as happy as Randy and I are." I leaned over and rubbed Bree's shoulder. "One day."

Time seemed to be flying. I never used to believe it when adults would tell me about time 'flying'. When I was a kid time seemed to drag. But now that I had a child of my own, they were right. Landon was now two and a half years old and I was almost six months pregnant with me and Randy's second child. I thought Randy was crazy over-protective of me before when I was pregnant the first time, but now that Landon was in the picture, he was ten times worse. I secretly loved his over-protectiveness. Weirdly, I thought it was sexy. Hence, the second baby. How do you think I got pregnant this time?

I looked up from the pair of trunks I was repairing when I heard Landon and Randy come in the room. The first thing I heard was Landon giggling. One of my favorite sounds in the entire world. I turned to look as Randy walked in dressed for his match, complete with his trunks, his current in-ring shirt, boots and kneepads. He had Landon by the ankles and was holding him upside down.

"I brought you a present, baby." Randy said to me, swaying Landon slightly side to side, making him laugh again. "Tell Mommy what you are?"

"Look Mommy. I a monkey." I stood up and met them halfway across the room.

"A monkey, huh?" He nodded as Randy lifted him high enough so that we were face to face. "Should we keep the monkey, Daddy?" He swayed Landon again, making him giggle. I noticed that Landon had his wrists taped up just like Randy's.

"Yeah, I guess so." He grabbed Landon's ankles in one hand and flipped him over. He sat him down. As soon as his little tennis shoes hit the floor, he ran over to his bag in the corner. Randy leaned in and kissed me. "I have to warm up for my match. It shouldn't be long. I'm not even gonna take my shirt off." He laid his hand over my belly and rubbed the 'baby'. He kissed me again. "Be good for Mommy, okay buddy?" Landon kept digging in his bag.

"Okay Daddy." Randy kissed me again.

"I'll be back a little later okay?"

"Okay baby. Be safe." I rubbed his cheek, him turn his head to kiss my palm. He smiled at me and headed out of the room. I went and sat back down, watching Landon find what he was looking for and bring it over to me. He held up a coloring book and his fat crayons.

"Sit wif you, Mommy?" He held out his book and crayons to me. I took his stuff and set it on the table beside me. I lifted Landon up and set him in the chair. He wiggled so that he was sitting up on his knees and could reach the table. He handed me a green crayon. "Color too?"

"No baby." I handed him the crayon back. "You color. Why don't you make Daddy a picture? You can give it to him when he comes back okay?"

Okay."

About 45 minutes later, Landon had lost interest in his picture, gone to play with his cars and action figures and come back to his picture. Now, he had the coloring book in the seat of the chair and was on his knees in the floor. I could hear someone talking outside of the room but didn't pay too much attention to them. There was always someone just standing around talking backstage. I was trying to repair someone's kneepad when I heard Landon speak.

"Hello." He said to them. Landon never seemed to meet a stranger. Although, we had told him that everyone backstage was a friend. A few of the divas held a little animosity towards me when I first started but when Landon came into that picture, that all disappeared. Every single one of those girls adored Landon and boy did he eat it up. He was almost as big a flirt as Randy was.

"Hey there son." The man said. His voice seemed so familiar but I was focused on what I was doing. I head him walk farther into the room.

"Give me just a second and I'll help you." I told him.

"Take all the time you need, _sweetheart_." I froze. I dropped the kneepad on the table. I stood up and put myself in front of Landon. I turned around coming face to face, with Michael.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I couldn't mask the fear in my voice. Landon stood up behind me and grabbed my pants leg. I reached back to touch him. My hands were shaking so bad it was almost like I was patting his head.

"You know why I'm here Lyn. Did you really think that you would get away from me?" He took a few steps towards me. I made a small noise and took a step back. Landon grabbed my hand.

"Mommy?" He said quietly. He could tell that I was afraid. At Landon's small voice Michael stopped in his tracks. A grin spread across his face.

"So, he _does_ belong to us?" Us? Me and Michael?

"There is no _us_ Michael. He's not yours." Michael was in my face before I could say another word. He grabbed my upper arm, yanking me into _his_ face.

"What did you say?" I started to push Landon away from me.

"He's not your son." Michael slapped me so hard that I unwillingly cried out. The hit was so rough that it split my lip and brought tears to my eyes as I started to cry.

"Don't you fuckin' lie to me Lyn!" He yelled at me. I shoved Landon away from me.

"Run Landon." I looked over at my little boy, terrified out of his mind and crying. "Go find Daddy." Landon was hesitant to move. My poor baby was so scared.

"Don't you fuckin' move son!" Michael yelled at him, making him jump and cry harder.

"Run Landon, run. Go baby. Go find Daddy. Go!" He turned and ran out the door. Michael started to shake me violently.

"You think sending him away is gonna stop me from taking him? When I'm finished with your whoring ass, I'm leaving with him. That bastard you're carrying now may not be mine but that boy is."

"He's not yours." I said quietly. Again, he slapped me.

"Bullshit! Look at him. He looks just like me." Anyone that had ever seen Landon anywhere near Randy knew that he could never deny Landon. He was the spitting image of his father.

"No, he doesn't." Michael grabbed my other arm, shaking me.

"You lying bitch."

Landon ran down towards the end of the hall where he heard voices he knew. He was so scared. That man made his Mommy cry. He was crying so hard he could hardly see. He stopped in the middle of hall just standing there. Mommy said for him to find Daddy. Maybe Daddy can make the bad man go away and make Mommy stop crying.

Landon looked down the hall as he saw someone he knew. He started running that way.

Bree looked up as she heard the crying. She saw Landon running towards her.

"Bee!" He called out to her. She scooped him up and held him against her as he balled.

"What's wrong honey?" She stroked the back of his head.

"Daddy. Mommy tell me find Daddy." Bree rubbed his back.

"Okay Landon. I know where he is." She wanted to run to Randy but she afraid that would only scare Landon more. She rounded the corner where Randy was standing with John and Hunter. They looked over as they heard Landon crying.

"Landon?" Randy said, stepping forward. Landon almost jumped into his arms. He buried his face in Randy's neck. He rubbed his back. "What's wrong buddy?" Randy looked back behind Bree. Where was Rae? It wasn't like her to let him out of her sight. A cold chill rolled down his back. Something about this wasn't right. He held Landon back so that he could look at him. "Landon, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy scared Daddy. She cry too." Oh shit! Was it the baby?

"Why is Mommy crying?"

"He yell at her. He hitted Mommy too. Mommy yell at me."

"Who Landon? Who hit her?" Landon buried his face back in Randy's neck.

"The bad man. Daddy make bad man go away." Randy looked up.

"Who's he talking about?" Hunter asked. Randy's eyes got huge. There was only one person he could think of that would scare Rae bad enough that she would make Landon run away.

"Oh fuck!" Randy took off at a sprint, clutching Landon to his chest. Bree, John and Hunter were right behind him. The closer they got, the more they could hear the screaming.

"I'm going to get security." John took off down the hall. Randy stopped at the doorway to wardrobe, momentarily stunned at the sight in front of him. That bastard, Michael Harlow, had Rae by both arms and was shaking her. Screaming in her face. Rae was crying. It was obvious that he had already hit her a few times. The side of her jaw was starting to bruise and there was blood on her face. This stupid fucker was hurting his Rae, scared the life out of Landon and was threatening their unborn child. Randy handed Landon to Bree. It was time to put an end to this once and for all. Michael was going to pay for everything he had ever done.

How stupid was it of me to think that when Michael signed the divorce papers a few years ago that he had let me go? It was obvious how that he was just biding his time before. I was glad that Landon had listened to me. He was safe. I knew no one would let Michael take him. Hopefully, he found Randy. Like some kind of sign, as soon as I thought Randy's name, he stepped into the room. The look on his face was absolutely deadly. His head was cocked slightly to the side and he was staring pure hatred into the back of Michael's skull. I glanced back at the doorway to see Bree holding a sobbing Landon. I guess he found Randy. Michael noticed that I was not listening to him anymore. He shook me hard.

"Don't you fuckin' ignore me Lyn." He raised his hand to slap me. As he started to bring it down, he was stopped short when Randy wrapped a hand around

Michael's wrist. Michael jerked around to look at him. "What the…"

"Let her go." Randy said, quietly. Michael tried to pull his hand away.

"Are you getting in my shit again Orton? You have no business here. Fuck off." Randy tightened his grip, making Michael wince a bit. He got closer to Michael, speaking in the same quiet tone.

"Get your fucking hands off my wife before I hurt you." Randy narrowed his eyes at him. "Or don't. Touch her again so I have a reason to hurt you." Randy got closer to his face they were almost nose to nose. "I've been wanting to beat your ass for years now. Please…give me a reason." He told him through gritted teeth. Michael's grip loosened enough that I yanked my arm away and threw myself into Randy's arms making him let Michael go.

I fisted my hands in Randy's t-shirt and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped an arm around my back and his other hand cupped the back of my head, softly stroking my hair as I cried.

"It's okay baby." Randy kissed my temple. "Go out in the hall." I shook my head. I didn't want Randy to get hurt. I knew if I left the room…

"No. Randy…" He kissed my temple again.

"It'll be okay Rae. Landon needs you." I nodded. I started to step away from Randy.

"You know, little boys have a way of disappearing when you least expect it." Michael threatened. I turned back to look at him just as Randy's fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards, bumping my worktable. I saw Landon jump at the squealing noise the table made moving across the floor. I rushed to him.

"Landon, baby?" I said quietly. He looked up at me.

"Mommy!" He held out his arms for me to hold him. I took him and held him tight. He was okay.

"It's okay baby. I've got you." He just clung to me and cried.

"You just fucked up Orton." Michael said, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from the corner of his lip. "I'm gonna sue you and that bitch for everything you have." He reared back and punched Randy in the mouth. Randy didn't even try to block the hit. His head snapped to the side only to jerk his head back around and start to stalk towards Michael. He licked at the cut that Michael's fist made. To his credit, Michael started to back away. Then…Michael sealed his fate. "I'm gonna kill that little bastard she's carrying, just like I had some one do to the first one and I'm taking my son with me." Randy grabbed Michael by his shirt, lifted him slightly and slammed him down on to my worktable. The table bent and gave way, splintering under the pressure.

Randy snapped.

"I'm going to kill you for threatening my family." Randy growled loudly and started to beat the life out of Michael. The hits were continuous. He hit him everywhere, his face, his torso, the whole time, yelling at him much like he had done to me all those years. "How does it feel to get your ass beat, huh? You like it when someone bigger and stronger than you hurts you? You like being in the same spot you put Rae all those years? Are you afraid that I might never stop?" Randy stood up and kicked Michael in the ribs, repeatedly. "You'll never be able to stop me."

"Fuck you and your whore Orton. She deserved everything she got from me." Michael said in a labored breath. Randy dropped back down to his knees and started whaling an Michael again. I wanted to go stop him but I knew Randy was in such a rage, he might accidentally hurt me and not even know it. Plus, Landon was clinging tightly to me and I couldn't risk him getting hurt.

I took a small step towards the fight. Just as I moved out of the doorway, John rushed in with two members of security and Hunter right on his heels. It took John, Hunter and one of the security guys to pull Randy off of Michael. He viciously fought their holds.

"You'll stay the fuck away from my family now asshole!" Randy yelled at him.

"It's over man. Randy! Come on, relax." John was telling him. Just then, at that moment, a pain snaked through my belly. I gasped and doubled over, nearly dropping Landon.

"Rae?" Bree took Landon from me as I bent back over, gripping my belly and barely holding myself up against the wall.

"Randy?" I tried to call to him but his name came out more like a cry of pain as it rolled through me again.

"Randy! Fuckin' stop!" John yelled at the still struggling Randy. "Rae needs you man." At the mention of my name, Randy stopped struggling.

"Randy!" This time he heard me. He broke away from John and Hunter. He rushed over to me.

"Rae, baby? What is it? Did he hurt you? Is it…" He wrapped and arm around me to keep me from falling to the ground when the pain hit again. I looked up at him with fresh tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Randy, I think it's the baby."

Later that evening, I woke up in the private hospital room that they had put me in a few hours ago. I laid a hand on my belly as I listened to the steady thumping of the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. Both the baby and I were fine. The stress and violence of the situation with Michael had shocked my body and put me into premature labor. Thankfully, the doctor had been able to stop it before it progressed too far. I was told that I needed at least a week of bed rest and then everything should be fine for me to go back to work.

I gently rolled over to my side to find Landon curled up beside me, asleep. I looked just past him to see Randy with his chair pulled up against the bed. He was leaned back, with his hand resting on Landon's side, so that if he moved, it would wake Randy up. I laid my hand over his and gently moved it. He sat straight up.

"Hold up buddy." I smiled at his instant reaction to Landon trying to roll off the bed.

"Its' just me." I said quietly. He grinned and leaned in, kissing me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Considering." He took my hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. He kept it there as he began talking.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have gotten there before he hit you. I wish I…"

"Its okay Randy. You never would have made it. I wish that Landon hadn't been there to see him or any of that."

"That's not your fault. None of this was ever your fault Rae." He kissed me and was quiet for a moment. "It's truly over this time baby. When he came to, he confessed to everything." Randy laughed quietly. "That may be because Hunter and John were standing over him, daring him to say anything that remotely sounded like a lie." He leaned back in and kissed me. He cupped my bruised cheek, softly stroking my jaw line. "He's never going to touch you again. You and our boys are safe from him for good." I smiled at him.

"That's good. That's really…wait. Did you say boys?" He grinned . He let go of my cheek and dropped his hand to my belly.

"Yeah baby. It's a boy."

**I would really appreciate if you keep the reviews coming. I need to know what you all think. Please take a couple of seconds and let me know how I'm doing. Just a hint, the more you review, the quicker you get an update! Thanks! =^.^=**

**P.S. You guys are awesome! But I have something to tell you...there is only one chapter left of this story. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

******Just cause you guys are amazing and I love you, here's the next chapter. I want to give a big shout out to everyone that has read the story so far. I want to send a special 'Thank You' to barnsley gal 09, xAznLuv (AKA: simpleehopee), Babyxbxgurl (AGAIN - extra thanks for the AMAZING review!), hOtlilmofo, miamitravel, angelofhardy226, Bingobaby, Dragona Shadows, alana2awesome, FireFlyFlicker, Raging Raven, Christina89 and Happygolucky103. You guys rock! \m/ (.) \m/ This chapter comes but to current time. (Remember, in the first chapter it jumped to five years earlier.) Yes, the whole story was her flash back of how she got here. So, here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

Back to Now…

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was pushing 4am. I had gotten up and feed Aidan again and Randy still hadn't called. This wasn't like him. He should have called by 11:30 at the latest. Even if he was driving straight to the next city, he still would have called.

I sat up and threw off the covers. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep. As I passed the foot of the bed, Viper lifter his head from his very plush doggie bed on the floor. I leaned down and rubbed his ear. He got up and padded after me as I walked into the kitchen. I put on the water to boil for some tea and headed into the laundry room, right off from the main part of the kitchen. I set the baby monitor on the washing machine as I pulled the towels out of the dryer and folded them. I got them all folded and put away in the hall closet just as the teapot whistled.

I sat at the kitchen table, drinking my tea and watching the sky lighten up across the backyard. Randy better have a good reason for not calling. I looked down to the floor as I heard Viper's tail thump on the kitchen tiles. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was sprawled out on his side with his head laying on my foot. Despite his name and being one of the most vicious breeds of dogs, Viper was the most laid back, relaxed dog I had ever seen. Except when someone came between him and his family then he became like his namesake.

I picked up the house phone and dialed Randy's phone again for what had to be the 20th time. It rang four times and then went to his voicemail.

I sighed and turned off the phone. I set it on the table beside the silent baby monitor. I didn't want to but I was kinda starting to worry about him. It was so strange of him not to answer his phone. I hoped he was okay. I had watched the show after I put the boys to bed and I didn't see any sign that he could have been hurt but sometimes they hid their injuries till after the show.

Viper suddenly sat up and stared toward the front of the house, hearing something only his ears could pick up. A few seconds later, I heard a car door shut. I glanced at the clock as I got up to follow Viper. It was almost 5:30am. Who could be here at this time of the morning?

I found Viper standing at the front door, sniffing at the door jam where the door closed against it. He was trying to smell whoever was outside. I jumped at the sudden knock. I had been watching Viper so intently that the noise startled me. I noticed that he was waging his tail. I let out the breath I was holding. Whoever was on the other side of the door was friendly. The knock sounded again. I looked through the peephole but all I could see was a beautiful bunch of wildflowers.

I opened the locks and pushed Viper back, telling him to sit, which he instantly did. I cracked the door to see a tall man in jeans and a zipped up black hoodie. He was holding the flowers in front of his face. I smiled slightly as I recognized Randy's hand and ring. I pushed open the door a little more.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Special delivery for Mrs. Raelyn Orton." Randy grinned at me as he handed the flowers to me. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of the wildflowers and stepped back, letting him walk inside. He shut the door behind him and dropped his small bag that he had brought in from the car. He took the flowers from me and set them on the door side table. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I missed you so much baby." He said quietly to me as he dipped his head, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"I missed you too." I pushed back slightly. "Why didn't you call me?" I smacked his chest lightly. "I was worried about you. You always call me." He grinned and kissed me again.

"I'm sorry Rae." He kissed me again. "I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I have something important to tell you." I stepped back away from him.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He cupped my cheek, placing his thumb over my lips.

"I'm okay baby. Everything's okay." He leaned down and grabbed his bag. He took my hand, linked our fingers and raised it to his lips. "Can we go back to our room? I'm worn out from my drive, baby. I really just want to lay down with you."

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry. Come on." I pulled on his hand and led him past both of the boy's rooms to our room at the far end of our hall. He dropped his bag by his side of the bed, unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the chair by the closet. He kicked off his shoes by that same chair and dropped down on the bed, flopping over to his back. I crawled in on my side, setting the baby monitor on my nightstand and curled up against Randy's side. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I rested my cheek against his t-shirt clad chest while he rubbed my shoulder. After a while of nice quiet, God I was so happy to have him home, I finally spoke up.

"Didn't you say that you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah, I did." He lifted my left hand from his chest, idly playing with my rings. "I got a call from Mr. Russell."

"Mr. Russell?" I leaned up on my elbow. "Mr. Russell? As in the lawyer that helped me with the divorce?" He nodded. "What did he say?" I laid my head back on his chest. Randy stroked the hair away from my neck. He stroked my nape with his fingertips. He sighed deeply.

"Harlow's dead." I leaned back up on my elbow.

"What?" He kept stroking my nape with his thumb.

"Harlow got killed yesterday in a fight. He got stabbed to death. They don't know if he started the fight, if someone started messing with him or if he just got caught up in the whole thing." Wow. That was…what was it to me? Sadly. I was relieved he was gone. I laid back down.

"Is it horrible of me?" I asked quietly.

"What baby?"

"Is it horrible of me to be relieved that he's really gone? That I never have to worry about someday him getting out and find you or the boys and hurting you. I don't have to worry about that now."

"No baby, you don't have to worry about him ever again. You and the boys are safe from him forever. He's never gonna hurt you again."

"I know." I wrapped my arm around his chest, squeezing him to me. We lay there in the quiet of the early dawn, just holding each other. I raised my head when I heard a noise out in the hallway.

"Mommy?" Landon came walking down the hall, rubbing his eyes and carrying his stuffed dog close to his chest.

"Hey baby." I said to Landon as he walked in and stopped just inside the doorway, still rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy can I…" He looked at the bed when Randy propped himself up on his elbows. Landon's eyes got big and an adorable smile lit up his face when he saw Randy. "Daddy!" Landon climbed into the bed and threw himself against Randy's chest. He fell back against the bed with Landon wrapped around him. Randy held Landon close with a hand on his back and another on the back of his head.

"Hey buddy."

"I miss you Daddy." Randy smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I missed you too kiddo." Landon sat back on Randy's upper abdomen so that he could see both of us.

"We go see John and Bee?" The last time Randy came home, the four of us loaded up and drove to the hotel to spend the day with Bree and John. Bree had stayed close to the hotel, not wanting to venture to far away in case she started to feel bad. Bree and John had given us the amazing news, just weeks after Aidan had been born, that they were having a baby. We were beyond happy for them. Randy smiled at Landon.

"Not this time buddy but maybe we might go see Grandma and Grandpa later." Landon smiled.

"Nate be there?" Nathan, or Nate, Randy's brother was another one of Landon's favorite people. It was probably because of all the attention that Nate paid to him. Landon was Nate's 'little buddy'. A few times, since I had been home with newborn Aidan, Nate would come by, pick Landon up and they would spend the day together. Randy reached out and ruffled Landon's hair.

"We'll see buddy." Randy sat up and shifted Landon to his lap. "I brought you something Lan." He held on to Landon as he leaned over and grabbed his bag. He sat it up on the bed beside him. He riffled through and came out with a small jersey. On one side was some kind of design similar to Randy's other shirts. "Look." Randy turned the jersey around to show him the back. "I got them to put your initials on the back." He pointed out the 'LTO' across the shoulders.

"Tank you Daddy." Landon hugged Randy around his neck. He pulled back to look at me. "Wear it today, Mommy?" I smoothed down his hair.

"Sure baby. You can wear it today." Landon crawled over into my lap, hugging me. Randy dug into his bag and pulled out two more shirts. He showed us one that was a mini size for Aidan with 'ARO' on the back, standing for Aidan Randal Orton. He also had one for me with 'RTO' on the back. I leaned into kiss Randy as Landon ran into our bathroom to use the potty. "Thank you for the shirt Randy." He stroked his thumb across my cheekbone.

"You're welcome baby." He kissed me softly. "I have something else I need top tell you. About Harlow."

"What else is there Randy? He's gone, right?" He nodded. "What else could there be?" Landon came running back in the room, his hands still wet. He stopped by Randy's side of the bed, holding his hands out.

"Daddy?" Randy grinned at him.

"What's wrong buddy?" He picked Landon up and sat him in his lap. Landon held out his hands again.

"Towel too high."

"Sorry Lan." I smiled as Randy slipped his hands inside his t-shirt and took Landon's little hands in his and dried them off on his shirt. "Better buddy?" Landon nodded.

"Yep." He climbed off Randy's lap. I was laying on my side with my arm tucked up under my pillow. Landon grabbed his doggie and laid down beside me on his stomach. I rubbed his back softly.

"I lay here wif you and Mommy?" He asked Randy, who had laid back down.

"Sure you can." He smoothed down his hair. Randy rolled to his side and smiled softly at me. In a few seconds Landon's breathing started to even out as he drifted off to sleep.

"You said you had something else to tell me about Michael." I said quietly. He reached over Landon and tucked some of my hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah. Mr. Russell told me…" Randy was cut off by Aidan's sudden cry through the baby monitor. Landon lifted his head to look at me.

"Oh no, Mommy. Aidy sad." I sat up.

"I know Lan." Randy sat up too. He laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get him baby." He leaned across Landon and kissed me. "You stay here." He kissed me again and rolled out of the bed, heading down the hall.

"Can I stay Mommy?" Landon asked. I laughed.

"Of course you can baby." I laid back down and pulled him against me. I smiled as I heard Randy start to talk to Aidan.

"_Hey kiddo. What's all this noise?" _He must have picked him up because the crying quieted down. Randy talked to him the whole time he was changing his diaper. Yes, surprisingly, Randy 'The Viper' Orton was a very hands on father. He was always willing to do anything, even change a diaper, for his boys. _"You wanna go see Mommy and Landon?"_ A few moments later, Randy carried in a cooing Aidan. Just like Landon did, Aidan looked so incredibly small in Randy's big arms.

He carefully slid into the bed still holding a now quiet Aidan. Landon got up on his knees so that he could see him.

"He not sad no more Daddy." He leaned in and kissed Aidan's forehead. "Good job." Randy and I couldn't help but laugh at the comment that we made to him every time he did something good.

"Thanks buddy." Randy told him as Landon laid back down between us. He smiled at me and looked back down at a now sleeping Aidan. "Harlow left you everything." I was stunned, my hand going still on Landon's back.

"I'm sorry. What?" He looked back up at me.

"He never got around to changing his will. He left you everything.. His money, his place in New York, his cars…the still thriving business. Its all yours baby."

"Uh…why? He never loved me or even liked me for that matter."

"Who knows why he did anything he did Rae? But since he never fought the charges against him, he still has all of his money. His cars, that apartment…just sitting there waiting for him. And his company, he must have thought he was going to get out soon, but his company is being run by the board right now and he named you his successor if something happened to him." Wow. This was a lot to take in but still…

"I don't want any of that. I don't want anything associated with him, Randy."

"I know baby." We settled into a deep quiet as Landon fell asleep between us. Aidan started to get fussy again so Randy handed him over to me so that I could feed him. Randy leaned in to kiss my cheek and stroke Aidan's head as he filled his little tummy and made himself sleepy at the same time. I rubbed Aidan's back and turned my face towards Randy's.

"I want to sell the apartment, the cars and…and Harlow Advertising. I want to donate some of the money to a charity for battered women. The rest of the money, I want to set up something for the boys. They can use the money for college and then whatever they want when they hit a certain age. I don't want to use it for anything for me, I already have everything I could ever want. I just want something good to be done with it." Randy smiled softly at me.

"That's perfect Rae. I don't need any of that money either. The money should go to a good cause." He stroked Aidan's head again. "I can't think of anything better than letting the boys get some happiness from it." Randy settled down slightly in the bed, laying his cheek against my shoulder and rubbed Landon's back.

"I want to feel guilty for being glad he's gone, but I can't. I'm just so happy and relieved that he's completely gone from our lives. This is a new beginning for us Randy." He smiled at me.

"I know Rae." He looked at our sons, both sleeping contently and then looked back at me. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "Baby, this is the beginning of our _Happily Ever After_."

**Sadly, yes, this is the end. I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just want to say an enormous THANK YOU to everyone who read this story. You have made me feel really amazing about what I have written. I can't thank you enough. I truly love all of you!**

**Till next time...Love, =^.^= **


End file.
